¿CELOS?
by Lic. Lu
Summary: Darien escucha una convesacion entre serena y sus amigas, lo que proboca una serie de problemas en su relacion lograra solucionarlos
1. Chapter 1

**aqui les traigo una nueva historia, **

**LES RECUERDO QUE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE Y SOLO RETOMO SUS PERSONJES PARA CREAR MIS HISTORIAS,**

**DISFRUTEN ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO...**

**

* * *

**

**¿CELOS?**

Ahí estaba, mirando hacia la nada desde el balcón de su departamento con las luces apagadas y el viento helado atravesando aquel lugar la noche pararía hacerle compañía a sus tristes recuerdo... por que a pesar de ser una noche de verano la bruma cubría el brillo de la luna.

Que tonto he sido, como permití que llegara hasta este punto una discusión tan absurda... pero es que de verdad que este fue un día en que no apareció el sol, mil temores se apoderaron de mi corazón cuando me acerque a ti para sorprenderte y el sorprendido fui yo, tu risa como canto de Ángeles lo inundaba todo y acorte la distancia y percibí tu delicado aroma ... y entonces el cielo se nublo

FLASH BACK

Y le extrañas mucho – te pregunto lita –

Si... unos días mas que otros, y es que en pocos días se convirtió en una persona muy especial para mi – dijiste tristemente –

Serena – dijo Amy un tanto apenada – y que es lo que sientes por el

Suspiraste entonces y una lagrima necia escapo de tus bellos ojos – lo quiero mas de lo que pensaba

Entonces no pude mas – pensaba –, la sangre se me agolpo de pronto en el corazón, la angustia que sentí al pensar que te estaba perdiendo lleno de ira mi ser, todos mis temores aparecieron delante mío y antes de que pudieras continuar te llame tristemente furioso

SERENA!! – Con los ojos inundados de dolor –

-me miraste asustada y desconcertada – Amor – susurraste temerosa, e intentaste abrazarme pero no lo permití –

no sabias que hacer estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia podia sentir como temblabas, quería abrazarte, robar de tus labios el néctar que me daba la vida ... pero mi orgullo, mi, mi maldito orgullo no me lo permitió y simplemente te mire con todo el dolor de mi corazón

Darien, no me mires así que pasa – al fin dijiste casi imperceptible –

No – aun mas enojado – entonces como he de mirarte –

Que sucede – preguntaste nerviosa y con lagrimas recorriendo tus mejillas –

No supe que contestar solo apreté los puños cosa que para tus amigas no paso desapercibido –

Por que estas tan enojado – pregunto Mina tratando de entender –

No pude contener mi furia y te dije esas malditas palabras

No quiero verte nunca mas Serena, si no eres feliz a mi lado eres libre de ir en busca de ella donde te plazca – enojado, me di la vuelta y comencé a andar tratando de no flaquear y correr a tus brazos ya me había adelantado un par de metros cuando sentí el delicado roce de tu piel, me detuve sin regresar a mirarte pues tus ojos tienen un poder hipnótico sobre mi

Amor – dijiste desesperada – es un mal entendido por favor escúchame

No hay nada que escuchar – dije tratando de que las fuerzas no me abandonara – has sido muy clara no voy a ser yo la causa de tu tristeza – zafándome de tu mano y con el mundo a cuestas te deje ahí llorando –

No se cuanto camine, no sabia que pensar simplemente estaba asustado, es que me estaban robando tu corazón, la soledad que hace años no sentia me cegó la noche hizo presencia y con un amargo suspiro regrese a casa tratando de no pensar mas presa de mil fantasmas... arribe al lugar que se había transformado en nuestro santuario ahí donde no cabía nada mas que nuestro amor y tu aroma embriago mis sentidos entonces el maldito sonar del telefono me hizo abandonar mis recuerdos y de mala gana tome la llamada

Eres un idiota – fue lo primero que escuche y esa no era otra que Ray –como has podido tratarla así

Basta – dije iracundo – no me hables así que ustedes son las que le sirven de tapadera – dije sin pensar –

Eres un idiota – volvió a decir – sabes al menos de que hablamos –acentuando su sarcasmo –

En verdad que soy un idiota – pensé – lo que decía era cierto no sabia de que hablaban – se formo un silencio –

Estábamos hablando de la única persona que fue capaz de entenderla y de saber lo mucho que sufría cuando desapareciste – dijo llorando – hablamos de la persona que la cubrió de un ataque casi mortal, imbesil – dijo aun mas alterada –, acaso no la conoces, acaso no sabes que Seylla es su gran amigo y que es normal que lo extrañe el, a diferencia de ti ponía atención a sus tonterías – dijo fríamente – o a caso no olvidaste que te pidio que le acompañaras hoy al festival de verano – y sin decir mas termino la llamada dejándome helado –

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Todo lo que me había dicho era completamente cierto pero ahora no podía hacer nada, esta vez no creo que me perdone – entonces cuando los demonios de la soledad y la angustia me acechaban alma ... llamaron a la puerta sin animos salí de mis pensamientos y abrí esa puerta ... Dios ... ahí estaba... mi ángel con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas me quede estático sin saber que hacer después de un par de minutos le escuche decir

TE AMO – a punto de llorar, me abrazaste tan fuerte intente resistí pero ese abrazo fue el bálsamo para mis angustias –

Sere –susurre temeroso –

Puedo pasar – dijiste haciendo gala de cordura –

Te permití el paso aspirando ese embriagante perfume que despiden tus cabellos rubios tenia mido de lo que me pudieras, cerre la puerta y te seguí con la mirada apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la estancia incapaz de mirarte a la cara.

Un silencio perturbador se adueño del lugar fueron quizás unos segundos pero me parecieron una eternidad

Darien – al fin pronunciaste – necesitamos hablar

Lo se – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir –

Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte – dijiste con una frialdad que me eriso la piel, y en ese momento me atreví a mirarte a los ojos – muchas veces me has dicho que no tengo por que enojarme si alguna otra chica te mira o conversa contigo ... – suspiraste – y aunque me cuesta trabajo intento controlarme por que se que con ellas puedes platicar de cosas que conmigo no lo haces por que hay cosas que simplemente no entiendo pero sabes aunque me muero de celos se que me amas y eso no cambiara por nada y por nadie – haces una pausa para que las lagrimas no te traicionen –

Sere –intento decir,–

Espera Darien –interrumpiedome – yo te AMO, con todo mi ser, mi alma, mi cuerpo, a pesar de los problemas y con todos mis sentidos, sabes no concivo ni un día de mi vida si no estas por que soy adicta a tu perfume, por que me tienes presa en lo profundo de tus pupilas y mis manos te buscan todo el tiempo

una nueva pausa se formo esta vez mas densa que la anterior – fije mis ojos en tu cuerpo y al fin las palabras comenzaron a fluir – PRINCESA, soy un idiota todo lo que me has dicho lo se pero es que el simple pensamiento de que quieras a alguien mas me ciega de ira, el solo pensar que te puedo perder me perturba – dije acercándome a ti – sabes ... soy un celoso... – arrodillándome ante ti –por favor SERENA, perdona , te amo mas que a mi vida y sin ti esta pierde cualquier sentido perdona a este tonto que no sabe como demostrarte que te ama

Una nueva pausa se formo pero esta a diferencia de las otras estaba cargada de esperanza de amor de ilusión

Te tome el rostro con mis manos y lentamente acerque mis labios a los tuyos con ternura los bese esperando que me permitieras hacerlo después de unos segundos respondiste a mis labios desesperadamente tratando de borrar cualquier duda que existiera mis manos acariciaban tu suave cabello y tu acariciabas mi espalda de pronto la pasión se hizo presente y te hice el amor, pero no como otras veces, simplemente te ame desesperadamente tratando de borrar con mis caricias el dolor que horas antes te cause por idiota al final te acomodaste en mi pecho y susurraste por enecima vez esa noche mi nombre seguido de un TE AMO entonces el amanecer nos sorprendió abrazados

* * *

**... ¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**YA SABEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS **


	2. Chapter 2

Y entonces el amanecer le sorprendió abrazados

Y entonces el amanecer le sorprendió abrazados ... que noche – pensaba darien – no pudo pegar los ojos, no quería perder ningún detalle de la mujer que dormía abrazado a el, era tan bella en verdad que era un ángel, pensar que pudo perderla le congelaba la sangre ... ahí estaba aspirando su delicado aroma pensando en su futuro, en su presente en lo mucho que la amaba... una vez mas suspiro... tuvo que hacer gala de toda su cordura para no besarla ... era tan tentador ver sus perfectos labios ... pero no, la dejaría dormir era justo. En un momento desvió su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana así que con toda la delicadeza del mundo retiro el largo brazo que lo mantenía preso intentando que sus movimientos no despertaran a su ángel. Una vez libre le dedico una ultima mirada tomo su ropa del piso y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un suculento desayuno.

Media hora después se encontraba en su habitación con una charola con sumo de naranja pan francés fruta picada café para el, sonrió al ver que dormía tan placidamente. Coloco la charola sobre la mesita de noche, se inclino asía ella y con un roce beso sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos aquella despertó, lo primero que se encontró fue con una sonrisa y esos ojos azules que tanto amaba

Hola – susurro –

Ángel mío – mientras besaba sus labios – Aquí tiene su desayuno majestad –

mientras colocaba la charola sobre su regazo –

gracias, por que no me despertaste quería ayudarte

por que soy su esclavo señorita

Darien – sonrió –, tu no eres mi esclavo eres mi amor, mi vida, eres ... eres el príncipe de mis sueños – por alguna extraña razón se sintió nerviosa miro de reojo a la mesita donde se encontraba el reloj y este marcaba las 11.30 de la mañana palideció enseguida... nerviosa deshizo el abrazo de su novio se levanto de un salto de la cama con la sabana cubrió su cuerpo y en un santiamén se encontraba fuera de la habitación, dejando a su novio desconcertado y nervioso, no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar, la siguió con la mirada y después de un par de segundos fue a su encuentro, lo que observo no hizo mas que provocarle una sonrisa ahí estaba su novia ... a la que tanto amaba paseándose de un lado al otro mordiéndose las uñas y con el auricular del teléfono pegado al oído finalmente pareció que habían contestado su llamada por que de golpe detuvo su andar en círculos

Rai – dijo nerviosa – al fin contestas

Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a preocuparse por que llamaría a su amiga y se acerco a su ángel tratando de entender lo que sucedía la miro desconcertado y a medida que avanzaba su conversación la preocupación del joven aumentaba pues la cara de su novia pasaba del nerviosismo a la vergüenza y seguía sin entender finalmente aquella llamada termino dejando a una serena agotada se desplomo sobre sus rodillas lo que termino por preocupar a Darien

Serena que pasa – le dijo mientras la toma de los hombros –

Pues – comenzando a reír nerviosa –

Seré por amor a Dios que es lo que pasa – realmente preocupado – amor por favor – suplicaba al ver a su novia reír –

Darien – dijo al fin – lo que sucede es que no avise que no llegaría a casa – dijo un tanto resignada – y como era de suponerse mis mamá llamo a las chicas y Rei le dijo que me quedaría con ella hasta hoy por la tarde – mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas – aunque me amenazo con que si no llegaba al templo en dos horas no volvería a cubrirnos

Aquel chico no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando era cierto su princesa aun era una "niña de casa" era cierto no era la primera vez que estaban juntos pero si era la primera vez que perdían por completo la noción del tiempo. No sabia que hacer ni que decir ahí estaba frente a su novia estático mudo. Hasta que un tierno beso lo volvió a la realidad

Amor si no nos damos prisa llegamos tarde donde Rei y eso no nos conviene –

Dijo coquetamente – además tienes que pensar en que es lo que les vas a decir a las chicas usted señor tiene mucho mas que el hecho de que no llegue a dormir a mi casa – sonreía –

Pero princesa – dijo tratando de evadir esa explicación – pero ...

Nada de pero Darien sabes bien que las chicas te interrogaran por como actuaste ayer

Y así la joven dejo a su novio, se marcho directamente a tomar una refrescante ducha 15 minutos mas tarde salía de ella y en lo que terminaba de alistarse Darien hacia lo propio una relajante ducha para reponer fuerzas y cordura por que valla que la necesitaría aquel día seria sin duda bastante pesado pues sus amigas no perdonarían lo sucedido el día anterior y bien merecido lo tenia. Así media hora después de terminada la llamada con Rei salieron del departamento tomados de la mano abordaron la moto de el tomando rumbo al templo. Una vez ahí y antes de subir esas escaleras que en ese momento parecieran kilométricas respiraron profundo y comenzaron el asenso tratando de retrasarlo lo mas posible pero finalmente llegaron a donde ya eran esperados por cuatro chicas bastante impaciente

Al fin llegan – grito Rei –

Hola chicas – fue lo que se les ocurrió decir a los dos al mismo tiempo –

Serena, que inconsciente eres como desapareces sin avisarnos y lo peor como es que no llegaste a tu casa – dijo Amy –

Basta chicas dejen que nos expliquen – comento nerviosa Lita –

Pero que nos van a explicar si eso esta muy claro – mina mientras se colgaba de serena – si esta claro que ya se reconciliaron

Los aludidos no podían pasarlo peor estaban colorados de vergüenza y sin poder articular palabra

Mientras la chicas interrogaban a Serena y Darien tres chicos muy apuestos paseaban por las calles de la ciudad bajo el escrutinio de las miradas curiosas de las mujeres que creían reconocerles.

Se podían observar ansiosos, y esa era una ración natural regresaban después de tres años de ausencia, durante ese tiempo intentaron de todas las maneras posibles rehacer su vida lejos de esas 5 chicas que cambiaron sus vidas, se negaron lo que sentían por ellas y trataron de la mejor manera vivir aunque era evidente que sus ojos dejaron de brillar en el momento que se alejaron de la tierra. Esa fue la razón por la que su princesa les concedió la liberación de sus obligaciones aunque eso significase no verlos mas pero su felicidad valía el sacrificio. Uno de ellos sin embargo no sonreía con alegría mas bien era melancolía, sabia que su amor era imposible no tenia ni una mínima esperanza vivir en aquel corazón que tanto añoraba... pero el verla, amarla en silencio esa seria una dulce condena que estaba dispuesto a vivir, con la esperanza de que en el universo existiera un amor a su medida.

En cambio sus hermanos estaban felices, no podían contener su nerviosismo... cuando conocieron a las ladronas de sus corazones intentaron de todas las formas posibles negarse el amor que sentían por aquellas chicas. El peli plateado era sin duda el mas nervioso su actitud con la rubia hiperactiva fue un continua batalla verbal, conocía de lo coqueta que era y temía que alguien ya ocupara su corazón ese solo pensamiento le erizaba la piel era el peor de sus miedos. En cambio el genio de la familia se miraba un poco mas tranquilo tenia la seguridad de que su fuente de inspiración era para el lo único que le inquietaba era el lugar que ocupaba en las prioridades de su musa. Después de una media hora de camino llegaron al departamento que ocuparon ese año en que sus vidas cambio ya en el lugar decidieron tomar el resto del día para relajarse y pensar la mejor manera en que se presentarían a sus amigas.

En tanto en el templo seguían interrogando a la pareja de enamorados pero a pesar de las preguntas impertinentes de Mina y gracias a la oportuna intervención de Amy dejaron de lado el hecho de que Serena no llego a casa a dormir, se enfocaron en la escena de celos que Darien había montado la tarde anterior pero por suerte para el cuando las preguntas empezaron a bombardearlos Darien recibió la llamada a su móvil de su mejor amigo Andrew por el que aun suspiraba Lita, después de un "adiós chicas nos vemos después" y besar tiernamente a su novia se escabullo de aquel lugar agradeciendo a su mejor amigo salvarle el pellejo.

Y bien Serena nos vas a contar lo que sucedió – pregunto mordazmente Rei –

Si , vamos Sere – una divertida Mina – por que Darien se enojo tanto ayer

Por que – suspiro un tanto triste – se puso celoso de Seiya

Como? – exclamo sorprendida Amy – es bastante extraño una reacción así en El sobre todo por que es de esas personas que no se deja llevar por los impulsos que le provocan sus emociones

Amy tiene razón – comento lita – por que hay algo que nosotras ignoremos Sere – cuestiono a su amiga –

Nada – se apresuro a decir – lo que sucede es que llego en le momento en que hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba sus tonterías – mientras suspiraba – pero creo que algo bueno a resultado de todo esto

A que te refieres – dijo Mina mientras la abrazaba –

Pues verán, creo que Darien esta dispuesto a ser un poco mas expresivo conmigo y es que no se por que se le a metido la idea en la cabeza de que puede perderme – sonrió ante lo absurdo de esa idea –

Que tonto es – comento Rei – eso es imposible que a caso no sabe que vives solo por que el esta contigo

Tienes razón, pero Sere hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Lita –

Que cosa

Pues lo de Darien sucedió a las 4 de la tarde y después de que se marcho dijiste que necesitabas estar sola y que te irías a tu casa, pero a las 7 de la noche tu mamá llamo aquí al templo para preguntar si aun tardaríamos mucho entonces Rei le dijo que te dolía la cabeza y que te habías dormido que no queríamos despertarte y que como era fin de semana aprovecharíamos para dar un paseo por el festival y que seguramente estarás en tu casa por la tarde

Y que es lo que no entiendes – volvió a cuestionar a su amiga –

Es sencillo, - tomo la palabra Mina – cuando Rei termino de hablar con tu mamá llamamos a Darien pero nos dijo que no estabas con el y que no quería verte , lo que nos preocupo y salimos a buscarte a los lugares a los que podías haber ido y como no tuvimos suerte nos rendimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas

Entonces –dijo sorprendida – como sabias que estaba con Darien – mirando fijamente a su amiga –

Pues por que soy un genio – sonrió altiva –

Rei – reprocho Amy –

Esta bien – suspiro – lo que sucede es que llame a Darien y le reproche su comportamiento y cuando colgué me di cuenta que no le había dicho que no te encontrábamos así que decidí ir a verle pero cuando llegue al edificio te vi entrar y supuse con toda la razón que pasarías la noche con el – este ultimo comentario provoco que las mejillas de Serena se tornaran mas rosadas de lo normal y las risas de las demás incluida la peli negra –

Al salir del templo Darien se dirigió a donde había quedado en reunirse con su amigo sus pasos eran un poco mas rápidos de lo normal y el rostro reflejaba una mezcla perfecta entre nerviosismo y alegría no había duda alguna desde que conoció a su ángel su vida dio un cambio radical dejo de ser aquel hombre solitario y es que esa niña tiene una capacidad de llenarlo de luz y alegría ya no podía estar sin ella necesitaba desesperadamente despertar día a día en los brazos de su amada, pero aun faltaba un año para que pudiera pedir finalmente que fuera su esposa estaba apunto de convertirse en el medico que siempre soñó, después de eso estaría en condiciones de ofrecerle a su princesa lo que merecía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto por una palmada en su espalda.

Valla hombre – dijo un chico rubio – hace rato que vengo detrás tuyo y no te has dado cuenta, dime en que tanto piensas

Andrew amigo – saludo con una palma en la espalda – te debo una – riendo nervioso –

A si – pregunto curioso – y eso

Entremos y te cuento

Tan pronto entraron al lugar, se les acerco el mesero para tomar su orden, Darien pidió un americano bien cargado por su parte Andrew solo un agua mineral. Andrew reía muy divertido pues podía imaginar el embrollo en que se encontraba metido su muy querido amigo pues la tarde anterior un grupo de chicas fueron en busca de la novia de este al crown y al igual que ellas decido ir a buscarlos pero para su sorpresa cuando llego al apartamento del pelinegro la chica se encontraba esperando que le abrieran por su tranquilidad decidió esperar a que sucediera y se marcho para avisar a sus amigas. Unos minutos mas tarde el joven que les atendió se acerca con su pedido

Gracias – dijo Darien – basta! – refiriéndose a su amigo – que no es nada gracioso lo que sucedió

Esta bien, no te enojes acaso no te has reconciliaste con Sere que tienes el humor tan agrio – poniéndose un poco mas serio –

No tengo el humor agrio – comento indignado – y si me reconcilie con Sere – inmediatamente se le formo en los labios una tierna sonrisa –

Menos mal, pero por que han peleado – interrogo – que le has hecho

Pues ... es que ayer la escuche decir como EXTRAÑA a ese chico Seylla – cerrando los puños por el enojo que le producía solo mencionar su nombre – no pude contenerme y le dije cosas espantosas – suspira – dando por terminada nuestra relación

Pero por amor a los Dioses – exclamo desconcertado – como pudiste con toda la razón Serena desapareció – comento algo enojado –

Como que desapareció – dijo desesperado –

Hay amigo, pues si después de semejante escena de celos les dijo a las chicas que necesitaba estar sola que estaría en su casa pero su mamá llamo a Rei y o sorpresa Sere no estaba en casa así que las chicas al primer lugar a en donde buscaron fue en el crown – dijo un resignado Andrew – pero dime Darien por que te salve el pellejo – volvió a cuestionar su amigo –

Es que – dio un gran sorbo a su café – las chicas comenzaron a cuestionarme y si a eso le agregas que no llego a su casa te imaginas como estaban

Si amigo me debes una – burlándose de su amigo –

Después de esa tan "amena" charla que sostuvieron las chicas decidieron alistarse para ir de paseo al festival de verano esperando encontrar a los novios perfectos la mas contenta era Mina ahí pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que la chicas de las coletas opto por retirarse no quería tentar de mas a su buena fortuna sus amigas entonces decidieron acompañarla para evitar que por alguna extraña razón no llegara hasta su casa una vez en casa la Sra Tsukino les invito a probar el delicioso pastel de fresa que recién sacaba del horno cosa que aceptaron gustosas tiempo después apareció Darien el casa de Serena y también acepto gustoso la invitación de la mamá de su novia así transcurrió el resto de la tarde entre anécdotas y chistes cuando los invitados de la casa Tsukino el teléfono se hizo presente, mamá Ikuko se disculpo y atendió el aparato y llamo a su hija con un amplia sonrisa

Hija te llama el joven Seiya

Dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos

* * *

**Hola! **

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, actualizare cada martes pues de esta ya tengo escrito los primeros 4 caps **

**Agradezco a **

**UsakitoPau, **

**Isis Janet **

**Isabel **

**Isa1181**

**Mirta Serena T**

**Caroone**

**Marie Serena**

**Arias Serena **

**Sereny Moon**

**Luz sandra **

**MinakoyYaten **

**Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz espero k este cap también les agrade y se aceptan sugerencias **

POR CIERTO ANTES DE K SE OLVIDE TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LOS LEMONS ASI K SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AYUDARME SE LOS AGRADECERE n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**LES RECUERDO QUE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE !!**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

Lo que menos se esperaban era precísasete que el causante que Serena y Darien habían tenido el día anterior la estuviese llama

Lo que menos se esperaban era precísasete que el causante que Serena y Darien habían tenido el día anterior la estuviese llamado ese era un golpe bajo del destino todos quedaron boqui abiertos Serena estaba sumamente nerviosa no sabia como reaccionar y con ellas Amy y Mina tenían un buen presentimiento sobre esa llamada, en cambio Rei y Lita se entristecieron muchísimo eso significaba que aquellos chicos regresaban por que las amaban y ellas... sin embargo aun no sabían que era el ser amadas por un momento sintieron que la sangre les hervía producto de la envidia del momento. Mamá Ikuko tuvo que llamar un par de veces a Serena para que atendiera el teléfono con todo y su nerviosismo y mirando desconcertada a su novio tomo la llamada

Hola – dijo nerviosa –

Hola bombon como estas apuesto a que no te esperabas mi llamada

La verdad no Seilla – con cierta preocupación – cuando llegaron, tienen algún problema –cuestiono a su amigo –

Hey bombon tranquila no pasa nada – intento calmarla – solo que venimos a visitarlas, a caso te molesta – cuestiono, pues por el tono de su voz sabia que estaba desconcertada –

No es eso – se apresuro a decir – solo que entiende hace mas de tres años que no sabemos de ustedes realmente me sorprende tu llamada

Tienes razón sere... y dime como han estado

Bien gracias y ustedes ...

Extrañándolas mucho, es por eso que regresamos nos podemos ver

Claro, solo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana ¿esta bien?

Si esta bien, a las 11 te parece en el Templo...

Si ahí esta bien

Les puedes avisar a las chicas por favor

No ara falta – se sonrió divertida – están aquí conmigo y les mandan muchos cariños

Que bien bombón y dime algo – pregunto seguro ya de la respuesta pero incapaz de no hacerle la pregunta – aun sigues con tu NOVIO Darien o ya me darás una oportunidad

– dijo triste – sabes bien que AMO a Darien – aunque no era necesario decirlo lo hizo mas para que lo escuchara Seilla quería que Darien no tuviera ningún tipo de dudas menos después de semejante discusión

lo se Sere pero al menos tenia que preguntar hasta mañana

hasta mañana Seilla

Que sucede – cuestiono molesto Darien –

Pues que están de visita y que nos ven mañana a las 11 en templo

Pasa algo malo Sere

No Amy – sonrió – solo dijo que nos extrañan

Con que las extrañan – volvió a decir Darien con sarcasmo –

Vamos amor – dijo serena mientras se acercaba a el para abrazarlo por la cintura – acaso te estas quedando sordo – le dijo haciendo un puchero – no me escuchaste cuando le dije AMO a Darien o tu no eres Darien

SI te escuche – se defendió – pero eso no cambia en nada que ese tipo esta enamorado de ti

Las chicas presenciaban divertidas la reacción del novio de su amiga no había duda de que estaba celoso y era muy gracioso verlo así después de unos segundos decidieron que ya era tiempo de retirarse y dejar al par de enamorados "discutir" el asunto a solas. Estaban realmente felices extrañaban demasiado a esos chicos no podían esperar hasta mañana para verles después de unos minutos de caminar juntas cada una de ellas se dirigió a sus casas

Lita se encontraba bastante deprimida de golpe le llego su realidad ella a diferencia de sus amigas estaba enamorada de un chico inalcanzable El jamás la vería como una mujer y eso le dolía mucho no tenia ganas de ir a su casa a encerrarse y no hacer mas que pensar fue al crown con suerte no terminaba su turno se conformaba al menos con verle ahí estaba el en el mostrador del lugar con esa sonrisa tan hermosa suspiro una vez mas entro buscando en que entretenerse pero sin encontrar nada se acomodo en una de las mesas del fondo desde donde lo podía admirar sin sentirse observada

Hola Lita como has estado? – escucho esa voz que la asía soñar

Andrew bien gracias y tu que tal? – dijo nerviosa –

Bien Lita gracias, y ahora por que has venido sola paso algo – mientras se sentaba enfrente de la chica –

Nada, solo que no tenia ganas de llegar a mi casa y por eso vine

Esta bien –hizo una pausa y después de unos segundos – Lita te gustaría acompañarme al cine, es que hay una película que quiero ver

Enserio –dijo contenta –

Si es enserio, sabes últimamente he tenido problemas con Leika, - su mirada se entristeció –

Andrew – susurro –

Pero no te preocupes – comento – estoy bien entonces que dices me acompañas al cine

Si, esta bien – volvio a suspirar –

Genial – y se levanto del lugar – solo espérame unos minutos en lo que termina mi turno...

Si – cabeceo – y mientras lo seguía con la mirada comenzó a soñar cabía la posibilidad de que ahora que se encontraba distanciado de su novia quizás la mirara de manera diferente, mmmm no que estaba pensando eso no era posible pero no perdía nada con soñar, así transcurrieron los minutos y otra vez fue sacada de sus pensamientos con una dulce voz...

Listo – con su inconfundible sonrisa – vamos

Salieron del Crown, lita estaba de lo mas feliz caminaba aun lado del chico mas lindo y del que estaba enamorada, en cambio andrew se notaba triste y sombrío algo lo estaba agobiando pero en un momento se giro para ver a su acompañante suspiro y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios

En casa de Serena se podía sentir el ambiente pesado Darien se encontraba sentado en la sala con la mirada inflexible y el rostro contraído por enojo y Serena intentaba explicar que el regreso de Seilla no significaba un riesgo para su relación pero sus intentos de explicar no servían de nada, así que ya fastidiada de la actitud de su gran amor se armo de valor y dijo

DARIEN –dijo en tono hosco –

El tono que su novia estaba utilizando lo sorprendió y lo asusto

Escúchame bien ... ya no se de que manera hacerte entender que SEILLA no significa nada para mi pero de continuar con esa actitud tan intransigente no me dejaras mas remedio que terminar nuestra relación y aunque eso signifique que nuestro futuro no exista y me quiera morir pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar tu desconfianza

SERE – dijo en un suspiro y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos platos–

Sere – cuando logro salir de su asombro – que estas diciendo ... no, no te entiendo

Valla Darien – dijo con sarcasmo – para algunas cosas no eres tan inteligente

Serena...

Que pasa, esta actitud tuya me esta cansando y por mucho que te ame no pretendo soportarla a caso no confías en mi

Amor, claro que confio en ti – aun atónito –

Pues tu actitud dice todo lo contrario, ay Darien – clamo exhausta – por que eres tan celoso no logro entenderlo

Princesa... es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte – mirándola tiernamente – además ese chico te AMA y no lo culpo, es tan fácil amarte

No pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo desde el principio de esa discusión absurda quería hacerlo se perdieron en ese abrazo Serena tratando de hacerle recuperar la confianza y Darien tan solo quería saberla tuya. El tiempo perdió sentido y su valor podían permanecer toda la eternidad nada importaba mientras estuvieran así. Unos momentos después terminaron su abrazo y Darien se despidió de su hermosa novia, cuando su novia cerro la puerta no pudo mas que sentirse el ser mas inmaduro de mundo en menos de tres días era la segunda discusión por lo mismo SEILLA, aunque sabia que era solo un amigo la sangre se le agolpo en el corazón cuando la escucho decir que están de visita y por extraño que parezca no logro contener sus palabras y por mas de que ella intentaba explicar de su boca salían toda clase de barbaridades hasta que ella dijo esas palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar. Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su departamento a tratar de descansar.

Rai después de despedirse de sus amigas regreso al templo visiblemente deprimida; ella ... aun no conocía lo que era ser amada y correspondida hace muchos años ya se había enamorado del joven Darien Chiba, incluso tuvieron una relación aunque ella en el fondo sabia que el no sentía lo mismo y después sucedieron cosas que aun le dolía recordar, con el paso del tiempo se conformo con ser amigos... finalmente era el amor de su mejor amiga, se enfoco en otras cosas, su abuelo, el templo su misión y sus amigas pero hoy la fuerza que le caracteriza se vino abajo ahí bajo el sauce se sentó a admirar el cielo y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, se maldijo por permitirse una flaqueza de ese tipo y las horas siguieron sus transcurrieron sin que se percatara hasta que sintió que algo cubría su espalda, se giro, lo vio ahí junto a ella ... su fiel amigo... como siempre apareció cuando ya no podía mas, se hecho a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

acariciaba su cabellera azabache, tratando de calmar ese desconsolado corazón – que sucede señorita Rei – pero aquella muchacha no contesto nada acurrucándose con mayor fuerza en sus brazos la noche comenzó a enfriar mas, con suma delicadeza la ayudo a ponerse de pie termino de cubrir con la manta la llevo asía su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama permaneció junto a ella hasta que el cansancio la venció. Cuando se quedo dormida salió de la habitación haciendo guardia sentado junto a su puerta, preguntándose una y otra vez como era posible que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba no le importaba seguir como su amigo mientras pudiera seguir a lado suyo y verla sonreír era lo único que pedía.

Rei despertó un tanto desconcertada por lo sucedido horas antes salió de su habitación y lo vio ahí junto a su puerta haciendo guardia como un verdadero príncipe actitud que la enterneció de sobre manera a pesar de la lluvia el estaba ahí velando su sueño; se acerco a el y le beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, Nicolás la miro fijamente a los ojos y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le dijo en un suspiro – TE AMO – cuando aun estaba razonando las palabras que le habían dicho el la beso, al principio estaba nerviosa pero con forme trascurrían los segundos ese beso comenzó a agradarle y una cálida sensación inundo su corazón lo que la motivo a corresponder ese beso que en un principio fue robado al final los dos se encontraban sonrojados y sorprendidos

Sabes – dijo Nicolás – esto fue mejor de lo que lo había soñado, te he AMADO, desde el primer momento en que te vi

Nicolas – suspiro – no, no se que decir

No digas nada, solo permíteme sanar tu corazón

Pero – timeidamente – yo...

Lo se o tienes que decírmelo yo se que aun estas enamorada de el ... pero si he esperado tantos años ahora que se que me AMAS, no me daré por vencido

... – no sabia que decir simplemente ese chico la conocía pero no podía dejar ir la oportunidad ya era tiempo de que fuera feliz

Mina y Amy caminaban por las calles preguntándose como debían actuar, si era necesario esperar un poco y dejar que esas estrellas fueran quienes tomaran la iniciativa en fin los nervios provocaban que rieran por cualquier cosa sonriéndole a la gente que las miraba incapaces de poder controlarse fueron a casa de mina por lo menos ahí tendrían la privacidad que el lugar brindaba.

Y en un departamento no muy lejos de donde se encontraban aquellas chicas dos jóvenes estaban regañando a un joven de cabellera negra

Pero Seilla, como se te ocurre hacerle esa pregunta si sabes perfectamente cual es la respuesta – le decía su hermano mayor –

No empieces por favor, ya suficiente mal me siento como para que me lo restriegues – visiblemente afectado –

Lo se –un poco mas calmado –, pero créeme hacerlo solo te hace mas daño

Crees que no lo se – dijo a punto de la histeria –, crees que no me duele saberla enamorada de Darien, crees que no me duele saber que ustedes si podrán ser felices, y yo tan solo me tengo que conformar con verlos ...

Hermano – siseo Yaten –

Los hermanos Kou, se quedaron helados ante la confesión de Seilla, solo se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir ni como actuar, aquel joven de cabellos negros se desplomo sobre sus rodillas comenzando a llorar después de un rato la calma llego al lugar. El peliplateado salió de la cocina con café y algunos bocadillos esa pintaba para ser una noche muy larga. Taiki por su parte estaba sentado con la mirada fija en su hermano incapaz de decir nada con la culpa a flor de piel en medio de su alegría se olvido por completo de lo que su hermano senti; por su parte Yaten estaba frustrado pero ¿por qué negarse la felicidad solo por que su hermano estaba enamorado de un imposible?, sabia que ese pensamiento era cruel ...ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar solo rogaba que la terquedad de Seilla les causara problemas

En casa de Mina aquellas chicas no podían conciliar el sueño simplemente era imposible dormir cuando estaban a unas horas de reencontrarse con esos chicos que eran el amor de sus vidas, Mina estaba eufórica... daba vueltas como desesperada sacaba vestidos del armario tratando de encontrar el "perfecto" buscaba los accesorios y de ves en cuando sacudía a Amy por los hombros diciendo lo increíble que seria volver a verlos; Amy era todo lo contrario de su amiga estaba en el lugar dándole vueltas al asunto pensado en todos los posibles escenarios de ese tan esperado encuentro, dejaría de ser ella si no lo hiciese y de repente se veía de vuelta en la realidad cuando su amiga la abrazaba o la sacudía sin previo aviso

Andrew y Lita entraron al cine para sorpresa de ella la película que tanto quería ver su acompañante era una comedia musical una vez que la función termino la invito a cenar , cuando llegaron al lugar ordenaron se pusieron a platicar de todo el tiempo que tenían ya de conocerse...todo lo que han vivido en ese tiempo y llegaron al tema de la novia de Andrew, lita trato de evitarlo pero sin querer el chico fue quien la busco paresia que todo el tiempo lo estuvo buscando le contó que desde hace un año ella se había ido a trabajar a la zona norte de estados unidos que permanecieron en contacto continuo por mas de 6 meses pero que después las cosas se fueron enfriando y hace un par de semanas le dijo después de darle varias largas que su relación no podía continuar pues ya no tenían ningún interés en común que para evitar conflictos lo dejaba en completa libertad de buscar a alguien que de verdad fuera capaz de amarle de la manera en la que el se merecía, lo que provoco que lita se sonrojara levemente, luego de tan maravillosa cena la llevo a su casa, diciendo que la vería al día siguiente.

El tan ansiado domingo llego y la hora señalada con el, las chicas se encontraban impaciente morían de ganas de verlos y Darien haciéndose auto hipnosis para poder controlarse y no armara una escenita de celos su princesa ahora si lo degollaba.

Llegaron al lugar por demás nerviosos después de tanto las verían

Chicas – dijeron al unísono –

* * *

**HOLA COMO ESTAN!?, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, de aquí en adelante empiezan los enredos y complicaciones para nuestros queridos personajes se aceptan sugerencias ...**

**GRACIAS !! A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, ESPECIALMENTE LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS QUERIDOS COMENTARIOS**

**USAKITOPAU**

**PPS**

**MIRTA SERENA T**

**ISIS JANET**

**ISABEL **

**ISA1181**

**CAROONE **

**LUZ SANDRA**

**SERENA101292**

**ANDY DEEP CHIVA**

**Nos vemos el próximo martes!!**

**LUNA **


	4. Chapter 4

Al escucharlos todos voltearon quedándose pasmados, sin poder articular palabra

Al escucharlos... las chicas voltearon enseguida mirándolos directamente a los ojos y con lagrimas cristalizando sus miradas, los recién llegados dibujaron al verlas una sonrisa en los labios... ahí estaban incapaces de articular palabra, los segundos transcurrían tan lentos que parecían siglos, el silencio comenzó a hacerse incomodo pero ninguno era capaz de decir nada las miradas eran a cada momento mas penetrantes entre seis chicos en especial cosa que a Darien sacaba de sus casillas asi que sin previo aviso comento en tono sarcástico

Que bueno que al fin llegan

Hola – dijo el mayor de ellos – teníamos muchas ganas de verles

Mina no aguanto mas las ganas, se lanzo a los brazos de Yaten con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Amy en cambio se ruborizo y Taiki fue a su encuentro cuando al fin la tuvo frente de el la abrazo susurrándole al oído que lo mucho que la extrañaba; mientras Seilla y Serena cruzaron miradas de esas que solo ellos entendían... el se acerco temeroso extendió la mano para saludarla y al sentir la calidez de su piel se le olvido por completo la presencia de su novio halándola para abrazarla ante la mirada atónita de Darien, Lita y Rei después de uun tiempo considerable Darien llamo al chico de la coleta negra

Y a mi no me vas saludar – dijo tratando de sonar de lo mas tranquilo, pero que demonios quien podía estar tranquilo cuando SU princesa abrazaba a ese TIPO que tanto la amaba!! Nadie que se jacte de tener sangre en las venas podría con una situación así de pronto se sintió observado su princesa le estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos un indicativo de que sonó todo menos tranquilo –

Claro que si Darien, es un gusto volver a verte y a ustedes chicas – dijo el chico como si nada hubiera pasado –

Y nosotras estamos pintadas – comento enfada Rei, dirigiéndose a los otros dos chicos –

esta bien que los adoren pero también nosotras los extrañamos – comento divertida lita , lo que provoco el sonrojo de Amy Taiki y Yaten además de las risas nerviosas de Mina –

vamos chicas ... no es para tanto – medio avergonzado Yaten, también a ellas las abrazaron y se sintieron nuevamente completos felices de estar en la Tierra con sus amigas

les parece si entramos estaremos mas cómodos –comento Rei, que estaba un tanto deprimida – Nicolás ven – sonrió – que quiero que hoy compartas con nosotros – pudo ver como sus amigos estaban un poco desconcertados pero ese momento no le interesaba, el chico al que llamo se sonrojo pero que mas da no quería seguirse negando la oportunidad de amar y menos después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior –

señoritas, chicos – Saludo a los presentes – Darien – con algo de sarcasmo, mientras se sentaba a lado de su amor, aunque noto la molestia de ella por la manera en que saludo al novio de su amiga, no podía y aunque sabia que el chico no tenia mas ojos que para Serena saberlo cerca era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar –

todos los ahí reunidos platicando sus cosas, lo mucho que se extrañaban, de cuanto haban cambiado durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto, los chicos comentaron que después de muchos esfuerzos lograron reconstruir su planeta que intentaron vivir sin ellas pero no lo lograron. Por otro lado las chicas comentaron sus planes lo que hicieron. Después de un rato, la platica decidieron que era un buen memento para salir a pasear y tomar un poco del fresco de la ciudad rei salió de la mano de Nicolás y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, en cambio Lita se veía distraída además de sumamente deprimida quería decirles que no los acompañaba pero tampoco podía hacer esa grosería también eran sus amigos y al igual que las demás los extrañaba, lo unico que logro hacer fue rezagarse y caminar detrás de las "parejas de enamorados".

Tenia miedo... pavor, pero al fin confirmo lo que ya sabia pero se negaba a aceptar queria salir corriendo regresar a su mundo zambullirse y dejar de respirar ¿por qué había regresado?, por que a pesar de que se le partiera el corazón adoraba a sus hermanos y su felicidad estaba justamente ahí, en un momento desacelero el paso quedándose justo detrás de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sufría

Lita – sonriendo tiernamente – parese que este no es un buen día para ninguno de los dos verdad

... – sonrió al escucharlo – eso parece, deberíamos de cambiar de caras o se darán cuenta y se preocuparan de mas, no es justo al menos ellos merecen ser felices no crees

tienes razón – resignado –

cuando salieron del templo Serena y Darien comenzaron a discutir si n que los demás lo notasen auque seguían tomados de las manos el aire que se respiraba entre la pareja era sumamente tenso

no quiero volver hablar del tema – dijo Serena frustrada – tenemos dos días discutiendo por lo mismo

princesa pero esta vez no he sido yo el que comenzó la discusión – con su mejor cara de no entiendo nada, aunque por dentro sabia la razón de esa nueva discusión, tratando de ser lo mas paciente posible le estaba siendo prácticamente imposible –

Darien por amor de Dios – dijo intentando guardar la compostura – a caso piensas que estoy ciega que no me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas estabas a punto de írtele a los golpes

Crees que soy de hielo – dijo un tanto fuera de control – el chico te ama, te estaba abrazando y no me digas que fue un abrazo de amigos

DARIEN!! – grito furibunda, cuando se dio cuenta todos los miraban bastante contrariados, intento controlarse, pero e l último comentario termino con la poca paciencia que tenia,... su novio, su amor el hombre de su vida era un celoso y eso no le asía la menor de las gracia – ya lo hemos hablado – mas mesurada – aunque el me ame yo te amo a TI!!

Y yo a ti – dijo mas tranquilo – me disculpas prometo que intentare controlarme mas – mirándola a los ojos intentando que ella mirara en sus pupilas todo lo que la amaba y lo mucho que temía perderla, ¿por qué? Esos celos tan repentinos no lograba entenderlos pero estaban fuera de control, tenia que hacer algo o en un arranque de celos la perdería para siempre y no quería arriesgarse

Que fue eso – dijo Taiki a su compañera de caminata mirando extrañado a los que están delante suyo –

Eso – comento divertida – se llaman celos de Darien y desesperación de Serena

Ya veo – contrariado – es por mi hermano verdad – con algo de tristeza, la pregunta era mas que obvia y dolía era conciente de que los próximos días serian complicados por el enfrentamiento implícito entre su hermano y Darien pero como evitarlo si los dos eran unos tercos –

... – no tuvo necesidad de contestarle – dime una cosa, es que solo hablaremos de ellos – fastidiada de la situación, los dos estaban evitando hablar de lo realmente importante sus sentimientos, para cuando reacciono sus pensamientos habían sido en voz alta, lo supo por que el se sonrojo –

se quedo atónito sin saber que responder solo sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro se atraganto y tuvo que toser un par de veces e intentar recuperar la compostura la giro para mirarla y cuando se vio reflejado en sus ojos la tranquilidad lleno su alma. – tienes razón, sabes también te quiero – se sintió tonto esa chica tenia la inexplicable capacidad de dejarlo sin palabra

creo – dijo un tanto resignada – que tendremos que hablar en otro momento y en mas privacidad

te propongo, que nos desaparezcamos en un rato mas – sonrió buscando su aprobación –

me gusta la idea – mientras se abrazaba a el –

Mina y Yaten no podían articular palabra se encontraban tan nerviosos que les era imposible, simplemente se decidieron seguir sus impulsos aunque les asustaba la reacción del otro sobre todo al peli plateado así transcurrieron poco mas de 15 minutos hasta que escucharon gritar a Serena lo que hizo que detuvieran de golpe su andar

Lo sabia – furioso Yaten, sabia que la necedad de su hermano causaría problemas desde el momento en que la viera por que insistía en complicarles la vida en ese momento deseo que no hubiese viajado con ellos –

Tranquilo – susurro la chica tratando de tranquilizarlo – no ganas nada poniéndote así, estos dos tienen ya muchos días peleando y no tienen nada que ver con ustedes – intentando ser lo suficientemente convincente no quería que el primer día después de muchos años de espera terminara siendo un fracaso por los celos de Darien y las barbaridades de su cuñado –

Pero me irrita de sobre manera esta situación – en su acostumbrado sarcasmo – todo podría ser tan perfecto

Es perfecto – le susurro – estas aquí y eso para mi es perfecto dejemos que los demás arreglen sus problemas como mejor les convenga no les demos el gusto de ver este día arruinado además estas con la única e inigualable Mina Ahino la DIOSA DEL AMOR!! – haciendo sus movimientos exagerados y sus caras de diva, las que lograron sacar del chico una gran sonrisa con la que ella confirmaba lo mucho que la amaba –

Mina – serio – podemos despedirnos temprano hay un par de cosas que quisiera comentar contigo

Si!! – era lo que habia esperado todo el día estar a solas con el, hablar y quien sabe quizás hacer un par de travesuras – es mas te propongo que nos despidamos en este momento, lo miro de forma traviesa lo que provoco que se sonrojara –

Pero no te parece que es una grosería de nuestra parte –

No lo creo – mirándolo embelesada –

Chicos ...! que vamos a hacer – dijo serena, no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo con su novio y la mejor manera de evitarlo al menos por un rato seria hacer algo con sus amigos, su gran sonrisa desapareció cuando observo con detenimiento los rostros de sus amigos –

Veras Serena – se animo a decir lita – creo que al menos por mi parte mejor me voy a casa no me siento muy bien y quisiera descansar por que mañana tenemos escuela – se sentía mal con su amiga pues pudo percibir que ella tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento –

Lita – susurro – pasa algo de lo que no estemos enteradas

No pasa nada ... – apenada – pero si quisiera descansar un rato

Esta bien – triste conocía a su amiga también que sabía que su melancolía tenia que ver con un chico rubio que trabajaba en el crown –

El grupo de chicos también se disculparon no es que no quisieran pasar tiempo con serena y darien y entendían perfectamente que este no era lo mejor para la pareja, en la pequeña discusión encontraron el pretexto perfecto para desaparecer sin que se notara su urgencia por quedarse tan pronto se despidieron se Seilla se agobio de sobre manera no era su intención causarle mal a ella menos que a nadie, Lita se dio cuenta del pesar y lo invito a acompañarle a su departamento no perdían nada compartiendo su soledad con su amigo lo que rechazo inmediatamente no tenia intención de que nadie mas le dijera que lo mejor era olvidarla, se ofreció al menos a acompañarla de el podía aceptar que se dijeran muchas cosas menos que no era in caballero.

Seilla – dijo la chica de la coleta mirándolo con dulzura – no es tu culpa ... cambia de cara

Lo dices para que no me sienta el ser mas vil del universo – sonrió amargamente –

Eso no es cierto, han estado un poco tensos en los últimos días, las presiones de la escuela han mermado un poco la estabilidad de la relación es cuestión de un par de días para que las cosas regresen a la normalidad – dijo afligida –

Si tu lo dices – tratando de cambiar de tema – ¿y tu por que estas tan triste?

... por la misma razón que tu – con ironía –

ya veo – fue lo ultimo que dijeron en el trayecto los dos estaban desolados entendían el sufrir del otro por lo mismo sabían que ninguna palabra podría calmar ese dolor, estaban llegando a donde vivía su amiga, vieron la silueta de un joven que pareció recuperar la buena postura, en cuanto estuvieron en cuanto lo vieron a lita se le iluminaron y una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Andrew – contenta – no esperaba verte aquí

Disculpa por no avisarte – levemente sonrojado –

No pasa nada – llevándose las manos a la boca nerviosa – perdona Andrew no te he presentado a mi amigo Seilla – señalando a su amigo –

Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío, al menos a alguien le da gusto verme el día de hoy – con un tono de burla por la situación –

Valla – dijo divertido – has visto a Darien verdad

Si – cabeceo –

Disculpa a mi amigo es buen chico pero cuando se siente amenazado en lo que respecta a serena se vuelve demasiado intransigente

No te preocupes, de sobra lo se, pero visto que estas en muy buena compañía yo me retiro

Seguro que estas bien

Si Andrew no te preocupes – se despidió con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba y con el mundo a cuestas al final de cuentas volvía a su eterna soledad

fueron al templo a recoger el coche en compañía de Nicolás y Rei, sin embargo seguía molesta por la actitud tan infantil de los últimos días, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su amiga así que tomando del brazo a su amiga se adelantaron un poco para poder hablar con un poco de calma

Serena, que pasa!!

Nada rei, por que abría de pasar algo – con melancolía –

Serena, te conozco, las cosas no están bien con Darien, trata de entenderlo no debe ser nada fácil para el.

Lo entiendo pero me desespera –sonriendo – antes de que otra cosa pase tu estas mas contenta de lo normal

... – sonrojándose levemente – Serena ayer Nicolás se me declaro y fue tan lindo que siento que ...

que lo amas – interrumpió –

si – nerviosa – pero tengo miedo y si no soy lo que espera y si lo defraudo

tranquila el te ama y tiene muchos años haciéndolo

unos pasos atrás de ellas ...

Darien, tu y yo sabemos que no somos los mejores amigos, pero entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa con Seilla pues es lo mismo que me pasa a mi contigo – no pensaba decírselo pero lo entendía, no le era extraño sentirse morir cuando la persona que amas esta cerca de otra persona a la que ama – entiendo tu miedo pero te aconsejo que confíes en Serena o terminaras arrojándola a sus brazos y no estoy muy seguro de que si eso pasa tengas la oportunidad de recuperarla

A Darien le sorprendieron las palabras... hasta ese momento pudo entender la aversión que el muchacho le tenia también fue en ese momento que se sintió finalmente entendido.

El camino a casa fue completamente en silencio, no obstante cuando llegaron a casa de serena se besaron como si nada hubiera pasado, se desearon buenas noches, aunque sintieron el corazón acongojado

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas ... como están, espero que de maravilla agradezco sus cometarios y se aceptan sugerencias, en especial a mi nena UsakitoPau que a estado enfermita y a Mirta Serena que me hizo el favor de subir este cap, les aviso ademas que la semana que entra no actualizare pues mi papá esta de visita y no tendre oportunidad de escribir pero nos vemos en 15 dias **

**Un beso **

**Luna de Media Noche **


	5. Chapter 5

Mina y Yaten caminaban sin decir nada

Mina y Yaten caminaban sin decir nada ... no sabían que decir estaban de lo mas nerviosos!, y como no estarlo después de años de ausencia se reencontraban, la tarde comenzó a enfriar el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, ella comenzaba estremecerse por el viento helado que golpeaba su piel ... señal inequívoca de que el verano quedaría pronto atrás

Estas bien – dijo Yaten que aun no se atrevía a abrazarla –

Si – contesto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios – solo es un poco de frío

Mina – dijo de manera seria – es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela

Pero – desanimada – aun no quiero ir a casa – estaba haciendo caras – por que no caminamos un rato mas

Mina – dijo resignado, no podía negarle nada y menos cuando lo veía de esa manera, ella parecía saberlo por la forma en que reía, caminaron un rato mas, ella comenzó sentir mas frió y el al fin la abrazo los dos se estremecieron ante el contacto – es hora de que te lleve a casa sin pretextos ...

En el trayecto comentaron lo que fue de sus vidas durante los tres años que estuvieron sin verse, lo mucho que se extrañaban y poco antes de llegar a casa de mina Yaten se detuvo sin previo aviso, colocándose delante de ella dijo temeroso ... casi en un susurro –MINA, ... no puedo mas ... necesito decirte lo im... lo importante... – comenzaba a tartamudear – lo... mucho... Dios es tan difícil – las manos le temblaban y comenzó a sudar por el estrés que la situación le causaba – con un demonio por que no puedo decírtelo – alzo un poco el tono de voz – Mina lo que trato de decirte es ... es que TE AMO, finalmente pudo decir

Mina se encontraba pasmada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas después de todo valió la pena la espera al fin lo escuchaba decir esas palabras que durante mucho tiempo soñó, las palabras no salían de su boca ... lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo susurrándole a l oído que ella también lo amaba. Ese beso se prolongo por unos minutos una vez finalizado continuaron su camino, no querían despedirse al llegar a la puerta del departamento volvieron a besarse esta vez con mayor intensidad

Era mejor de lo que lo soñó, sus labios sabían tan dulces, no quería separarse un segundo mas de el tenia miedo de que si lo hacia lo perdería para siempre, tanto era su miedo que las lagrimas fluyeron de sus inmensos ojos azules sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Aquel licor amargo llego hasta los labios ya enrojecidos del hombre peli plateado que la mantenía prisionera en sus brazos

Sucede algo malo – inquieto, no entendía la reacción de la chica suponía que estaría mas que contenta pero todo lo contrario temblaba asustada, de a poco se separo mirándose en sus pupilas con la punta de sus dedos seco las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro –

Lo siento – susurro –

Por que no entramos y me cuentas que es lo que esta pasando – le susurro en el oido, la chica asintió nuevamente se tomaron de las manos entrando al departamento –

Siéntate – dijo con una gran sonrisa – quieres tomar algo –

Un te esta bien – sonrió, y la chica se marcho se puso de pie observando cuidadosamente el lugar las paredes estaban pintadas en color blanco con un tono manchado en rojos y amarillos sin llegar a ser extravagante, la combinación de colores alegraba el lugar los muebles en color madera la mesa de centro adornos de Ángeles pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron la cantidad de fotogrfias de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado sola con sus amigos, en sus audiciones –

Aquí tienes – dijo la rubia colocnado en la mesa de centro la bandeja con el té y los pastelillos –

Tu departamento es muy bonito –

Gracias – sonrojándose de inmediato ante a el hecho de que Yaten la mira fijamente –

... – se acerco a ella – Mina – dijo casi en un susurro pero sin dejar de sonar firme – que sucedió haya afuera

nada –

Vamos por que no me dices la verdad – la abrazo para darle valor –

Tengo miedo – ahogo la voz bajo la mirada que volvía a llenarse de lagrimas –

Miedo a que – no entendía nada la chica mas segura que conocia se hacia pedazos delante de sus ojos –

A que te vallas, a perderte – no contuvo mas sus lagrimas dejo fluir en ellas toda la desesperación que sentía, los años de soledad que vivió escondiéndose detrás de una mascara de felicidad –

Amor – la estrecho mas fuerte contra su cuerpo – perdóname, perdóname nunca – le dijo de modo que no le quedara duda alguna – mas me iré de tu lado – la tomo delicadamente del rostro y la obligo a mirarlo – TE AMO!!

Se besaron tiernamente curando poco a poco las heridas de sus corazones el se permitió acariciar su sedoso cabello mientras ella disfrutaba de sentirse en sus brazos, las dudas se extinguieron a medida que el beso se profundizaba, la falta de aire empezó a ser notoria se separaron un segundo pero ella no se atrevió a abrir los ojos como si hacerlo se llevara su mas grande sueño.

Se extasió observando, mirando con atención cada detalle de su rostro de su piel, su cabello estaba decidido a gravarla en su memoria lo mas exactamente posible pero sus labios pedían a gritos nuevamente saborearla, no quería negarse ese placer mas tiempo asalto sus labios besándolos esta vez con una pasión contenida pero eso no fue suficiente su cuerpo exigía mas sus manos no se conformaron con sentir el largo de su cabello así que temeroso acaricio su espalada dándole tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar a su caricia esperando que se acostumbrara a ella, sus labios querían saborear cada centímetro de su piel bajo dándose tiempo de sentirla.

Dios, Mina se sentia en el paraíso ese beso fue lo mejor del mundo su corazón iba a toda marcha sus labios eran tan suaves que no encontraba las palabras para definirlo el aire comenzaba a faltar, lo sintió alejarse pero no quiso salir de la ensoñación que vivía, sabia que la estaba observando y su corazón le dijo que era lo mas importante, segundos mas tarde lo sintió atacar sus labios con mas pasión, su cuerpo experimento sensaciones que desconocía hasta ese instante que maravillosa sensación provocaban sus labios descender con calma por su cuello y sus manos moverse con armonía a lo largo de su espalda

Su respiración era acelerada ya no podía contenerse no quería hacerlo y si lo rechazaba y si aun no era el momento y... tantas cosas cruzaron por su mente ahí estaba estrechándola pero debía hacer las cosas de la manera correcta respiro tratando de controlar sus emociones dejo de besarla

Mina – susurro –

... – lo miro sonrojada, respiraba de manera agitada , no se atrevió a decir nada –

Será mejor que me valla – no queria hacerlo pero ante todo era un caballero – TE AMO!! – le dijo al oído antes de ponerse de pie –

Medito cada una de sus palabras se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oído recorrió su cuerpo – por que te vas tan pronto – sonrió de manera sensual – a caso te da miedo – se maldijo mentalmente como decía eso su personalidad la traiciono – lo siento – bajo la mirada –

Amor – la miro con amor y ternura mezclada una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de la oji azul era precisamente sus sarcasmos y comentarios que metian en aprietos a mas de un – sabes lo que me cuesta dejarte –era cierto necesitaba sentirla suya – pero si no me voy ahora no creo poder soportar tu cercanía – hablo de manera sensual para apoyar sus palabras –

Yaten – temerosa de lo que diría pero estaba segura que era lo que mas deseaba, se puso a su altura lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos y en un susurro – hazme el amor – Mina – obtuvo por respuesta sintiendo de inmediato como su cuerpo se tensaba –

Estas segura de lo que dices – su voz denotaba nerviosismo y lujuria –

... – si lo pensaba mas se arrepentiría e intentando disipar las dudas de su novio lo beso muy sensualmente –

Lo tomo por sorpresa y al principio no lo contesto pero reconoció la insistencia de la mujer que le robo el corazón tampoco era de palo su cuerpo reacciono el calor era ya incontenible los besos ya no bastaron las caricias iban cargadas de pasión, se detuvo la miro con amor temeroso tomo los tirantes de su vestido deslizándolo con delicadeza por su cuerpo

Eres hermosa – dijo sin pensarlo, simplemente era bellísima una Diosa de verdad era Venus encarnada la mujer perfecta su lencería en tonos naranjas que hacían juego con el vestido del que la despojo momentos antes –

Se sonrojo ... el calor en su cuerpo a cada minuto era mas era injusto el tenia una vista decidió no quedarse atrás desabotono lentamente la camisa todo lo que se imagino era nada, reconoció cada uno de sus pectorales marcados por el ejercicio, le acaricio temerosa besándose mas intensamente

**HOLA A TODOS..., COMO ESTAN**

**ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR EL RETRASO EN LA HISTORIA ES QUE ENTRE LA VISITA DE MI PAPÁ Y LUEGO MI GRIPA Y EL TRABAJO SE ME COMPLICO MUCHO**

**LES ADELANTO K EL LEMON SE LOS DEBO PA EL SIG CAP K POR CIERTO YA ESTA BASTANTE ADELANTADO**

_GRACIAS A TODOOOOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS EN EL CAP ATERIOR LES DEBO LAS RESPUESTAS._

_UN BESO _

_LUNA DE MEDIA NOCHE _

**PD. SE ME OLVIDABA ESTE FIC NO ES SOLO UN SERE&DARIEN EN ESTA HISTORIA SE RELACIONARAN TODAS LAS PAREJAS ESPERO QUE NO LES INCOMODE **


	6. Chapter 6

**por fin un nuevo cap ... por cierto sailor moon no me pertenece si no hace mucho que hubiera dejado de trabajar jaja**

**disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Seilla caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, lentamente, llevando a cuestas ese amor que le martirizaba el alma, en el instant

Seilla caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, lentamente, llevando a cuestas ese amor que le martirizaba el alma, en el instante en que dejo a Lita en compañía de su amigo se desarmo ya no tenia que jugar a ser fuerte ante nadie.

Camino sin rumbo, era como ver un alma penando o peor aun un cuerpo sin alma, cuando sus piernas no soportaron mas el peso de su amor no correspondido cayo sobre sus rodillas y en silencio vació su corazón.

Un grito desgarrador termino con la tranquilidad de aquel lugar

SERENA !! – grito hasta que el oxigeno se agoto en sus pulmones, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a caudales sin que pudiera evitarlo, intento regularizar su respiración sin conseguirlo – ¿por qué te amo tanto? – eran preguntas lanzadas al aire – ¿por qué no puedes amarme?, si en mis manos estuviera te robaría para irnos lejos a otra galaxia a otro mundo – de a poco las lagrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas y el dolor parecía haber sido anestesiado – pero, para que hacerme cuentos en la cabeza ella solo lo quiere a el – dijo con ironía –

De un momento a otro el cielo se obscureció cubriendo con gruesas nubes la luz de las estrellas y sin previo aviso la lluvia se hizo presente, el cielo acompañaba el dolor de ese pobre enamorado. Como pudo se reincorporo para seguir su camino sin rumbo, su destino estaba ya marcado el la amaría hasta el final de sus días aunque eso significara morir de a poco.

No tenia intenciones de regresar a casa, a escuchar reclamos por parte de sus hermanos que eran incapaces de entender, para que se molestaban en hacerlo, ellos eran correspondidos, amados y el un vil desgraciado

Carajo – soltó en un suspiro – a veces siento que los odio!, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo –movió la cabeza de manera negativa, reprochando sus pensamientos, pero como los odiaba en ese momento al final de cuentas era un ser humano, un hombre enamorado y no correspondido – se topo con un pequeño canta bar y sin nada mas que hace entro a emborrachar las penas.

Serena entro a su casa, desconcertada, enojada

Buenas noches – saludo a sus papás que se encontraban tomando café en la sala – que descansen me voy a dormir

... – su falta de animo preocupo a su mamá – ¿hija esta todo bien?

Si mamá todo esta bien – dijo con su mejor sonrisa tratando de que su frustración quedara cubierta – solo que ha sido un día difícil

Entonces ve a dormir hija – sabia bien que le esta mintiendo, sus ojos se lo decían aunque su sonrisa fuera la de siempre, también sabia que su repentina tristeza era causada por su novio y su recién llegado amigo, pero confiaba también en que si algo la sobre pasara se lo diría –

Tendrá algún problema – comento su padre mientras la observaba subir a su alcoba –

Espero que solo sea cansancio –

Llego a su habitación busco su ropa de dormir y sus enseres de aseo personal , darse una merecida ducha, que la relajara, despejara sus ideas y pensar bien a bien lo que aria con la reciente descubierta personalidad celosa de su amado novio, tal vez lo podría usar en su favor ese es un asunto que consultaría con la almohada, después de 15 minutos bajo el agua caliente se dispuso a dormir cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo de su habitación no pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia

Darien cuanto te amo! ! – estaba por apagar la luz de su habitación cuando escucho a su mamá pedía permiso para entrar – Pasa mamá

Sere hija – musito mientras se acercaba a ella – esta todo bien

... – se le ensombreció la mirada y de repente los últimos sucesos se presentaron ante ella bombardeándola con mil dudas – no es nada que no se pueda solucionar

es Darien – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, solo necesitaba mirarla para saber que era cierto – me quieres contar

mamá – suspiro serena – es que Darien esta celoso ya no se de que manera hacerle entender que no tiene por que estarlo – dijo dolida mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de la mujer que le dio la vida –

... – guardo unos instantes de silencio mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija – es normal que se sienta celoso, recuerda que el no conoce a ese chico, tu amistad con el comenzó poco después de que el partiera a estados unidos –

no quiero pelear con el – apenas audible de verdad que la situación estaba acabando con sus nervios –

se mas paciente, deja de pensar veras que solo es una crisis momentánea – en ese momento la miro directamente a los ojos – recuerda que solo es una prueba mas para fortalecer su relación – ahí permaneció hasta que la chica se quedo dormida la beso en la frente y la arropo y salió de la habitación

Es increíble como puede cambiar el día en el momento menos esperado, este era el caso de Lita, en cuanto vio a Andrew con su gran sonrisa delante de ella todo el día había valido la pena.

De verdad que se ve mal ese chico – comento andrew en cuanto seilla dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle, además de romper con el incomodo silencio que se formo entre los dos – Espero que pronto encuentre a alguien por su bien y por la tranquilidad de Darien

Lo mismo espero – dijo lita esperanzada – ¿Quieres pasar? – le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque estaba nerviosa ese chico tiene la capacidad de poner su mundo de cabeza y le encantaba que sucediera pero tenia miedo de que se siguiera enamorando de un sueño –

Me encantaría pero pase encerrado todo el día en el crown te cambio la invitación por una vuelta por el parque y quizá después un café – su voz denotaba tristeza y fastidio que intentaban ser disimulados con una tierna sonrisa –

Encantada solo dame unos minutos para subir por una chaqueta –

No cabía de la emoción, una vez en su apartamento grito y se movió de un lado a otro nerviosa, busco su chaqueta, el lapso en el que el elevador bajaba lo tomo para tranquilizar los nervios respirar profundo y así cuando lo tuviera frente a ella actuar como siempre. Ahí estaba parecía un príncipe aguardando la llegada de su princesa sonrió al mirarlo yendo a su encuentro

Nos vamos – le sonrio de la forma mas bella que pudo su nivel de entonación rebaso los limites cuando el la tomo del brazo para guiarla –

Un silencio cómplice se formo en el ambiente ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a romper

Lita – al final dijo el joven – me pareció que no ha sido un buen día o es solo mi imaginación

Por que lo dices – la sola idea de que Andrew se aya percatado de su estado de animo le acongojaba el corazón estaba intranquila –

Bueno es que tus ojos no saben mentir – la platica era de lo mas casual se sentia extraño pero de verdad que darse cuenta que sus ojos se mostraban afligidos lo irritaba era como si lo hiciesen enojar de pronto – creo que la visita de sus amigos a ti no te a hecho mucha gracia

No es eso Andy – suspiro – lo que sucede es que me sentí incomoda imagínate que todas mis amigas tienen pareja y pues yo... – se obligo a callar moría de ganas de decirle que estaba enamorada de el como una loca pero sabia también que no era el momento –

Parece que a ninguno de los dos se le da eso del amor – pensó en voz alta – nos sentamos – dijo señalando una banca en el parque intentado que su comentario pasara desapercibido para la chica –

Andy, estas bien – temía preguntar, pero por mas empeño que ponía en ocultar su tristeza era inútil ella lo conocía bien –

La verdad – suspiro cansado de pensar en lo mismo – es que desde lo sucedido con Leika tengo la sensación de tener la culpa del fracaso de nuestra relación –

Andrew – susurro con pesar – tu no tienes la culpa – lo abrazo con fuerza para darle consuelo – las circunstancias desgastaron su relación como vas a tener tu la culpa... – su cara adquirió un sutil rubor carmesí – mas de una daría lo que fuera por tenerte como novio

Otra vez ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno se toma su tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras dichas.

A veces somos ciegos, la felicidad la tenemos al alcance y vamos por la vida buscando lo que sea causa de nuestra felicidad completa. La sensación de vació con forme los minutos transcurrieron fue desapareciendo un impulso que nació desde el fondo del alma lo obligo a abrazarla, la calidez que emanaba no se comparaba con ninguna otra, la tristeza desapareció.

Gracias – dijo en un susurro – tus palabras me hacen bien

No tienes nada que agradecer – sonrió Lita – regresamos y te invito a cenar

La idea era que yo te invitara a cenar – sonrio divertido ante la contradicción en la que caían –

Lo se – dijo de forma coqueta – pero nada se compara con mi comida y te ahorraras el pagar por comer

Andrew soltó una carcajada limpia esa joven tenia la capacidad de cambiar hasta el peor de sus días con una de sus sonrisas – Tienes razón, entonces vamos –

Regresaron sobre sus pasos hacia el departamento de la castaña, esta vez el camino se torno mas ameno platicando de cosas triviales, el clima, la escuela, el trabajo y cosas por el estilo, a un par de cuadras de llegar se toparon con una mujer alta de cabello ondulado café, que venia caminando de frente a ellos en cuanto el chico la vislumbro sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, el color de su piel bajo varios tonos aferrando aun mas el abrazo sobre su joven amiga, por su parte Lita estaba nerviosa aquella mujer era sin duda alguna el gran amor de el joven a quien ella tanto amaba

Valla, valla, no esperaba verte tan pronto – Leika fue la primera en hablar al tenerlos frente a ella –

Leika – fue lo único capaz de decir, las heridas aun estaban muy reciente, tanto que en lo que llevaban de ruptura no la había buscado y aparentemente estaba tranquilo pues ella no estaba en el país, lo que el suponía le daría tiempo para recuperarse del dolor que causaba la forma en la que dio por terminada su relación –

Que rápido encontraste consuelo Andrew – el tono de su voz era un completo sarcasmo y celos, pues era cierto que ella ya no sentía nada por el joven rubio también era verdad que la chica que lo acompañaba en su momento represento un verdadero problema su sexto sentido siempre le dijo que en el fondo su ahora ex novio estaba enamorado de ella muy en el fondo – ahora ya no tienes que esconder la relación que tienes con esta niña, debes estar muy contenta al fin dejaste de ser la otra – estaba disfrutando machismo el insultarla sus ojos brillaron malditos –

El sarcasmo con el que se dirigió a ellos desde el primer momento tenia ganas de lanzarse a la yugular de la hipócrita que tenia enfrente estaba haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que poseía y lo hacia por el hombre que tanto amaba y que no se merecía un escándalo pero en cuando la escucho decir que era la otra, la sangre le hirvió de coraje pero antes de poder siquiera reaccionar escucho como era defendida en ese momento reafirmo que estaba delante de ella, era y es su príncipe azul.

¡ NO TE PERMITO QUE LE FALTES AL RESPETO ! – alzo el tono de voz lo suficiente para que supiera que estaba molesto pero sin llegar a gritar – si mal no recuerdo – comento mas tranquilo – FUISTE, la que termino nuestra relación yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones – sin darle oportunidad a la mujer de rebatir paso abrazo a Lita abandonado el lugar.

En cuanto llego a su departo estaba en penumbras, como estaba su corazón en ese momento, por primera vez en años se sentía desesperado, esa misma desesperación en esos segundos en que su vida se extinguía cuando galaxia le ataco. Su vida paso ante sus ojos como cuando vas al cine contemplo cada uno de los momentos vividos con Serena desde el día que la conoció... no pudo evitar reír, era imperiosa la necesidad de molestarla y hacerla enojar antes de ser conciente del pasado que los unía, los recuerdos dolorosos de la primera batalla también aparecieron así como la paz que invadió su corazón cuando en otra batalla confeso que era la persona que mas amaba y por la que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida de ser necesario, solo eso necesito para recordarla nuevamente y protegerla al final esa batalla termino bien para todos con un besos sellando la promesa de protegerse y amarse hasta el final de sus días.

Suspiro amargamente entrando nuevamente al apartamento.

A pesar de que estaba mas que conforme con su destino y no lo cambiaria por nada existían momentos en que sentía rendirse. Poco después de ese beso y esa promesa tuvo que alejarse de su princesa. Todo ese sufrimiento valía la pena conoció a Rini, la prueba viviente de que su amor era verdadero

Rini – susurro, el solo recordarla lo llenaba de paz de alegría, esa pequeña intrusa como la llamaba su Serena era el complemento perfecto para sus preocupaciones – que te pasa Darien – se regaño – tu no eres un hombre celoso, no tienes razones para serlo, entonces por que de pronto esa inseguridad –

Acéptalo Darien – se dijo desesperado – lo que te sucede es que no eres lo suficiente para ella – su pesadilla comenzó apenas hace tres días, su princesa extrañaba a ese tipo, no entendía por que, quizá era el momento de cambiar ser un poco mas expresivo con sus sentimientos pero ese no era su estilo... debía hacer un esfuerzo por el y por sere. Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir fue un día agotador emocionalmente hablando así que no le costo conciliar el bendito sueño esperando el día siguiente poder solucionar los problemas que el solo había causado.

Amy y Taiki se refugiaron en un pequeño bar, extrañamente a lo que los dos pensaban estaban demasiado tranquilos no platicaban de nada se limitaban a escuchar la música que en lugar se tocaba y a lanzarse miradas coquetas... no sabían que decir pero tampoco hacia falta que las dijeran.

El tiempo paso volando, el vacío que reino sus vidas en los años anteriores se esfumo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Sin tener en cuenta el momento en que sucedió entrelazaron sus manos sin dejar de mirar al centro del escenario observando a la persona del piano el tiempo dejo de importar.

El ambiente era perfecto cargado de romanticismo, Taiki en un segundo se giro para mirar a su acompañante delineo su rostro, fijo su mirada en sus labios que para el eran perfectos, siguió con sus ojos que en ese se debitaban mirando al frente, sus mejillas pero sobre todo la sensación tan placentera de sus dedos entrelazados con los de el esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Amy lo miro entonces y le sonrió de manera tan calida, tan perfecta,

Amy ... – al fin rompió con el silencio que los había acompañado desde que se alejaron de sus amigos, el corazón le latía a mil por hora el nerviosismo lo estaba desarmando – sabes me siento como un tonto – la chica amplio su sonrisa dejando que continuara – Amy te amo eres lo mas importante en mi vida no quiero volver a alejarme de ti nunca mas –

De los celestes prismas corrían lagrimas de felicidad tantos días pensando en que sucedería tantas noches soñando mil escenarios distintos para el momento de la declaración y nada se acercaba a lo perfecto del momento –

Que pasa – apenas fue un susurro por parte del chico de ojos violetas –

Con la voz ente cortada intentado controlar su llanto – Es mejor de lo que lo soñé – intento decir mas, decirle que también lo amaba pero no logro articular mas, sus labios se vieron presionados por los de su amor apenas fue u roce, no pasaron mas de 5 segundos pero fueron suficientes para formalizar su noviazgo. Después de ese beso inocente se fundieron en un abrazo, cuando al final se soltaron salieron del lugar entre risas y besos fugaces.

Al llegar al departamento de la peliazul se despidieron con un beso mucho mas largo que los anteriores

Hasta mañana mi bella sirena – al fin se despidió el chico de los ojos violetas –

Encantado se quedaría con ella esa y todas las noches de su vida, pero ese no era su estilo y menos el de su sirena nada podía opacar la perfección de ese maravilloso día. Camino sin prisa a su departamento recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos, sintiendo en su rostro el suave toque de una típica noche de verano. Llego al lugar que compartía con sus hermanos sorprendiéndose sobre todo por no encontrar en el al pelinegro, suspiro con pesadez al ser conciente de lo injusto que era el destino con su hermano

pEsa misma noche que para algunos era motivo de alegría infinita para otros en cambio era tan o mas amarga que la hiel, el lunes de esa semana regresaban de parís las outers a su amado Tokio, la mas contenta por esa situación era Hotaru, pues amaba a su princesa y sus amigas eran lo mas importante. Lo que ella ignoraba es que sus dos tutoras y amigas no soportaban su mutua cercanía

Haruca, estaba mas irascible que nunca, su carácter con Michiru era agrio y hasta cierto punto grosero, la estaba perdiendo de eso no tenia duda, y aunque intentaban por todos los medios salvar lo que tenían, la soga estaba por reventar y ella sentía morir, la chica de cabellos aguamarina era lo único estable que tenia en su vida, la única que anclaba su alma errante.

Michiru, en cambio se dio cuenta que lo único que la unía a la sailor de Urano era un cariño fraternal y que su corazón lo confundió con amor al encontrar un alma igual o mas solitaria que la de ella, pero Haruca, era tan buena con ella que se regañaba y se obligaba a sentir amor por ella aunque eso le resultara desgastante. Estuvieron planeando la aparición ante sus amigas pero justo cuando harían su triunfal entrada se percataron de la presencia de tres estrellas y decidieron posponer el encuentro pues no se merecían que se les arruinara su romántico momento. Eso fue lo que desencadeno la tormenta en aquella casa.

Haruca había insistido en dar un paseo aprovechando lo benévolo del clima, michiru se negó argumentando la espera de una llamada de vital importancia, el brillo de sus ojos la delato y ante la mirada atónita de la mas pequeña la rubia salio dejando a su paso tensión y un portazo que dejaba ver su estado de enojo.

Desde que abordo el automóvil no hizo mas que desquitar su enojo corriendo a gran velocidad, no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, estaba jugando a la ruleta rusa con el coche, buscaba terminar con su vida. Y es que para la chica rubia no existia mas mundo que Michiru, en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de chocar pero al parecer la muerte también lo rechazaba, harta de esa incomoda situación entro a un bar a ahogar su sufrimiento en alcohol con un poco de suerte moriría de una congestión alcohólica.

Su cara mostraba una mezcla de incredulidad diversión estaba tomando lo que era su cuarto trago de la noche, la bebida pronto empezó a relajar sus músculos y a atontar sus sentidos pero cuando comenzaba a aburrirse del ambiente del lugar, el sonido de cristales estrellándose contra el suelo giro su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el escándalo.

Ahí estaba un chico moreno, siendo molido a golpes lo mas curioso del asunto era que no se defendía golpes iban y venían y el joven seguía sin meter las manos ese podía no ser tan mal día, ver a ese ser, humillado y despojado de todo el egocentrismo, fachada de hombre perfecto que tanto le molestaba.

Como si de un flacazo se tratara los recuerdos de la batalla con galaxia inundaron la mente de la joven rubia, algo que hubiera preferido no recordar... ahí estaba ese ser que tanto odiaba protegiendo a su princesa, recordó entonces que juro pagarle de algún modo ese suceso, así que mareada como estaba y deteniéndose de un par de mesas para poder encontrar el equilibrio llego a donde la paliza estaba siendo propinada dio un par de golpes

Hey tu que no piensas meter las manos – le grito para sacarlo de su letargo, arrastrando las palabras por el efecto de las copas que tenia encima –

Nadie te pidió que te metieras – dijo enfocando la mirada como tratando de reconocer quien le ayudaba a defenderse –

Golpes, vasos rotos sillas volando un par de golpes propinados por la rubia y el de los ojos azules reacciono lanzando un par de puñetazos la situación estaba fuera de control el lugar en cuestión de minutos estaba siendo destrozado no teniendo mas remedio que llamar a seguridad para controlar la batalla campal que se desato dentro. Después de cinco minutos el zafarrancho fue controlado con una cuenta bastante considerable pero de la que se vieron librados, tenia su ventaja ser Seiya y ser el líder del grupo pop mas famoso desde algunos años y que la hija del dueño al escuchar el escándalo saliera y le reconociera.

Salieron del lugar sin decir palabra hasta llegar al lugar donde Haruca dejo estacionado el coche y como no queriendo la cosa dijo

Te llevo – su voz estaba cargada de tedio, miedo –

Estas segura – comento al escucharla – apuesto a que no es tu día

Quien te ha dicho eso – grito exaltada sacando toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día – déjate de tonterías nos vemos después – ese día no e el mejor de su vida y no quería complicárselo mas –

Espera – dijo un tanto ensimismado el joven de la coleta negra – todavía esta en pie tu propuesta

A que te refieres – aun dándole la espalda –

Seré franco contigo, no tengo intenciones de seguir vagando y no quiero ir a mi casa, sinceramente nada peor nos puede pasar – mientras hablaba se acerco a la chica esperando y rogando por que su respuesta fue afirmativa –

Pero yo tampoco tengo intenciones de ir a la que se supone mi casa – hasta ella se sorprendió estaba aceptando la invitación de ese chico que le llenaba de piedras el hígado, realmente estaba bastante desesperada – tienes alguna otra idea genio – el sarcasmo era la única forma de defensa que conocía para esas situaciones tan personales –

La tengo – soltó casi sin darse cuenta, no sabia si era su necesidad de compañía en ese momento, pero lo dijo –

A si – pregunto escéptica –

Si, tengo un departamento a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, y esta surtido de toda clase de vinos ahí podemos terminar lo que empezamos – la abrazo y la condujo hasta el automóvil, se sintió extraño pero lo atribuyo a su estado de ebriedad –

Haruca solo se dejo guiar, no quería preguntarse si era lo correcto o no se limito a seguir sus impulsos una vez dentro del coche la guío no transcurrieron mas de tres minutos cuando llegaron al lugar. Le cedió el paso a la entrada por primera vez en muchos años era tratada como lo que realmente era una mujer y eso le agrado

Y esto – rompió el silencio – pensé que vivías con tus hermanos

Y lo hago, solo que este es mi lugar para alejarme del mundo, para alejarme de ella – lo último fue un susurro lastimero, pero en un segundo olvido el comentario – que te ofrezco

Algo que pegue duro – sonrió con lastima permitiéndose dejar ver la tristeza que en ese momento la agobiaba –

Apuesto que son problemas del corazón – afirmo, la conocía y sabia que lo único que la podría tener con la guardia tan baja seria su princesa que en ese momento era descartable pues estaban en tiempos de paz y michiru, esto ultimo lo pensó en voz alta, y por la reacción de su invitada se dio cuenta que era mucho mas grave que una pelea de novios –

El resto del día para rei y Nicholas fue casi normal, su rutina en el templo no se veía afectada salvo las miradas coquetas que se lanzaban las risas que inundaban el lugar y cuando la noche empezó a caer sobre la ciudad entonces entraron a la casa abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando del momento, como la noche anterior la acompaño hasta su cuarto... la beso en los labios, solo un sutil roce que la hizo sonreir

Esa noche durmió sintiéndose plena amada y protegida a partir del día siguiente las cosas cambiarían para ella y para su novio.

Hotaru aun no salía de su asombro era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, nunca se imagino que su familia se tambaleara de la manera en que lo hacia, miro a Michiru con tristeza, ella continuaba con la vista fija en la puerta no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra

Estaré en mi habitación – entero a la ojiazul –

La tarde continuo sin mayores problemas, en la casa de la pequeña que no salio de su habitación, no queria enfrentarse a esa realidad que aunque no quisiera aceptar sabia que era inevitable la ruptura entre esas dos.

Después de un silencio incomodo se dedicaron a beber, lanzar comentarios hiriente primero y después hablaron de lo que los atormentaba, el desamor, la soledad, la angustia; bebieron un poco mas extrañamente se sintieron al menos confortados, quizá fue el alcohol de mas en su sistema, quizá que entendían lo que en ese instante sentían sus corazones.

No supieron en que momento la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, la conversación se volvió más intima el modular hacia rato que no tocaba fue un movimiento impensado por parte de Seiya una caricia sobre el dorso de la mano de la rubia y sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose una en la otra, las dos anhelantes de amor, las dos anhelantes de compañía, segundos eternos, un suspiro, otra caricia respiraciones entrecortadas un momento, descargas eléctricas recorriendo sus cuerpos, un momento de duda y al final el beso

La tomo tiernamente de rostro delineo sus labios con la yema de los dedos sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de sus ojos acercándose cautelosamente unió sus labios a los de ella en un delicado rose, reconoció su sabor, la sintió estremecer, la calidez de su aliento lo embriago y de apoco el beso les supo a gloria exigiendo mas a cada momento

* * *

**HOOOOOLA CHICAS…..**

**Aquí Lu reportándose después de no se cuanto tiempo; de verdad lo lamento pero entre el trabajo, la migraña y luego tuve a mi papá de visita y para colmo de males mi compu decidió tomarse unas vacaciones forzadas así que como verán no fue por falta de ganas **

**OK, OK se que prometí el lemon para este cap pero mi hermanita a estado ocupadísima en la UNI y no lo ha terminado pero prometo k lo subiré en el próximo cap. **

**Minako.Yaten: **nena que bien que te gusto, te quiero mucho y espero que este siga siendo de tu agrado y si lo prometo el lemon en el que sigue

**Mirta Serena: **si, aquí esta después de tanta presión aquí esta y del lemon ya sabes a quien colgar jaja nada mas no seas mala

**María Paz: **de verdad me da mucho gusto que te agraden mis locuras, y eso de sere y seiya todavía no se si pasara pero espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas

**Isis Janet: **si, la verdad que el cap anterior es de lo mas lindo k bueno que te gusto y bueno si tenemos en cuenta que se esperaron tres años además ese amor es de verdad espero seguir contando con tus comentarios

**Isabel: **lamento dejarte con ganas del lemon, veras se me complican mucho no me gusta como los escribo así que mi hermanita se encarga de esos pedacitos de la historia ya en el que sigue lo tendrás lo prometo

**Serena Ramos: **gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, ya estoy mejor, bueno las migrañas son parte de mi vida, que bueno que quedaste contenta con la forma en la que mostré a Mina y Yaten en el cap anterior espero que este cumpla tus expectativas

**Lorena: **si el romance prevalecerá y en los próximos capítulos abra lemon entre sere y Dairen gracias y espero contar con tus comentarios

**Paty Ramírez de Chiba: **en este cap no hago sufrir a Dairen, gracias por tu comentario prometo que en estos días me pongo al corriente con tus historias

**Alejaym: **disculpa la tardanza ojala que este cap te aya gustado

**Isa1181: **gracias, gracias, gracias tu comentario de verdad que me subió el animo espero que este no te defraude

**AnnyfanSailormoon: **gracias por tu comentario, y de verdad que bueno que te guste eso de que todas tengan sus respectivas parejas

**Kare: **nena, amiga ya se que no estas muy contenta por lo que le are a tu novio pero no sufrirá mucho a demás al final va ha ser feliz prometo, es una pareja a la que se le puede sacar mucho… nena te quieroo !! Gracias por seguir leyendo aunque sufras un poquito

**Andy-Deep.-Chiba: **aquí esta el capitulo espero no defraudarte mil gracias por tu amistad espero que pronto pueda leer pronto el tuyo.

Ya saben espero con ansia sus comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatazos y nos vemos en el que sigue prometo no tardar tanto

Un beso

_LUNA DE MEDIA NOCHE_


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA ESTE CAP YA LO HABIAN LEIDO PERO AYER LEYENDO EL FIC PARA PODER ESCRIBIR EL NUEVO CAP ME DI CUENTA QUE FALTABA ESTE ADEMAS DE MI FIC DE PROMESAS LAMENTABLEMENTE DEL ULTIMO NO TENGO RESPALDO Y YA NO LO PODRE SUBIR !!!!**

**LES COMENTO QUE EL NUEVO CAP YA CASI ESTA TERMINADO TENGANME UN POQUITIN DE PACIENCIA.**

Para todos fue un fin de semana lleno de emociones la llegada de las estrellas sin duda provoco un vuelco en la rutina de las chicas nadie esperaba que trajeran con ellas tantos cambios.

Rei decidió darse la oportunidad de amar sin reservas, al fin de cuentas ella se había negado ese derecho al estar supuestamente enamorada de Darien pero ahora se daba cuenta que desperdicio muchos años de su vida enganchada a una ilusión de adolescencia. Esa mañana Nicolás la sorprendió con un desayuno a la sombra del árbol donde días le pidió una oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba. La recibió con una sonrisa y un tierno beso en los labios.

Hola – le susurro el sin despegarse mucho de sus labios admirando el tierno color carmesí que se apodero de sus mejillas. Quien la viera en esa situación se sorprendería de ver a esa mujer ruborizada – ¿haz dormido bien?

Si, gracias – fue todo lo que dijo, en ese momento su mente le reprochaba todo el tiempo que desperdicio por algo que no tenia futuro, salio de sus pensamientos cuando otro beso fue robado de sus labios –

Deja ya de martirizarte – le dijo el y sonrió ante la mueca de sorpresa que puso la pelinegra – ahora no es tiempo de reprocharte nada, estoy – suspiro tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse – convencido que las cosas siempre llegan cuando tienen que hacerlo – sonrío satisfecho al mirarla reír - ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después

Como supiste – pregunto curiosa –

Por que te conozco – fue su respuesta – yo no te reprocho nada así que por favor no lo hagas tu, tenias tus razones para no aceptarme pero ahora que los haz hecho dejemos el pasado atrás

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?, digo… que puedes ver tu en mi, soy temperamental, tengo un genio de los mil demonios, no soy bonita, ¿Por qué? –su voz era ahogada tratando de contener su tristeza, aquellas preguntas le rondaron la cabeza desde el fin de semana que podía ver un hombre como el que estaba a su lado en ella –

Uno no decide de quien enamorarse Rei –después de unos segundos de silencio que le sirvieron para sopesar las palabras de ella, era una mujer segura de si y en ese momento tenia frente a el a una niña temerosa de que todos sus defectos terminaran por alejarlo de ella – simplemente pasa, además yo no solamente veo tus defectos, si no que admiro tu capacidad para reconocerlos por que son esos defectos junto con tus cualidades los que te hacen ser la mujer perfecta de la que me enamore – su voz fue firme sin dejar de ser calida esperaba que sus palabras la convencieron –

Lo escucho atenta gravando cada una de sus palabras y cuando pretendía agregar algo mas ella lo impidió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos besándolo con agradecimiento, ternura, amor demostrándole que no se arrepentía de su elección.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana acariciando su rostro abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas azules, cansadas, abatidas pero sobretodo preocupadas.

Ella hubiese querido que no amaneciera, la noche fue muy corta, aunque cuando se metió bajo las sabanas su intención era dormir y no pensar en sus repentinos problemas con el amor de su vida no lo había conseguido primero por que le costo conciliar el sueño y después de horas de dar vueltas en la cama cuando al fin logro dormir. Soñó, soñó que Darién la dejaba abandonando su futuro, despertó en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de la noche y cuando conseguía dormir, las pesadillas la atacaban, si no era Darién era ella quien lo dejaba. Como si se tratara de un sueño profético.

Sin mucho entusiasmo se levanto, una ducha con agua caliente despajaría su mente y le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba para pensar en como resolver sus pequeños problemas sentimentales, no iba a perder a Darien por sus repentinos celos, ya habían pasado por mucho en el pasado y ni los enemigos mas fuertes de la galaxia lograron terminar con su amor, no iba a permitir que el miedo de su novio estropeara su relación, no ahora que no existían amenazas de seres desquiciados intentando conquistar el mundo, ahora que vivia una vida normal y un noviazgo normal lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por demostrarle a el que EL era lo único y lo mas importante

Se alegro, de recuperar la confianza al fin de cuentas era Serena Tsukino y ella no era de las que se rinde a la primera caída y esta no seria la primera vez, esta vez lucharía hasta el ultimo aliento como en todas sus anteriores peleas, pero con la diferencia que esta seria una pelea por y con amor.

Después de la gratificante ducha busco en su armario algo lindo con que sorprender a su amado novio que últimamente estaba empeñado en hacerle pasar noches en vela, al final se decidió por una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas y una blusa vaporosa color rosa, zapatos de tacón seguido también en rosa y su inconfundible peinado, miro el reloj faltaban poco menos de 15 minutos para las ocho de la mañana una risita traviesa se dejo escuchar en la habitación ante lo absurdo de la situación. Era lunes y estaba despierta sin necesidad de despertadores y mucho menos de luna amenazando con arañar su rostro.

No recordaba a que hora tenia guardia Darien en el hospital, si tenia suerte se podría invitar a desayunar con ese pensamiento tomo su móvil algo nerviosa era una sensación que le encantaba, a pesar de tener ya varios años de relación no perdía esas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago al pensar en el y que decir de escucharlo o tenerlo cerca.

Después de unos segundos el sonido típico del teléfono al ser contestado la animo – como esta el príncipe más guapo de la tierra – fue la manera en que saludo a la voz adormilada que le contesto

Sere mi amor – dijo con una sonrisa en instalada en su rostro, definitivamente se podría acostumbrar a despertar con el sonido de su voz – ahora estoy despierto y feliz – suspiro – y mi princesa como esta – pregunto siguiendo el juego de su niña –

Ahora estoy feliz – dijo coqueta aunque algo apena por su voz se dio cuenta que lo despertó – disculpa Darien no era mi intención despertarte

No te preocupes me encanta despertar escuchándote – sonrió – dime – pregunto algo extrañado pues al consultar la hora se dio cuenta que era muy temprano para que ella estuviera en pie – pasa algo, no es normal que estés despierta tan temprano – lo que escucho la risa de niña descubierta en una travesura –

No pasa nada – intentando calmar su risa – es que no pude dormir muy bien y me canse de dar vueltas en la cama, entonces decidí que – suspiro –

Decidiste – dijo el, animándola a de decir lo que se le ocurrió –

Bueno es que me dieron ganas de desayunar contigo –sonrío coqueta aunque el no podía verla – que dices me invitas

Será un honor princesa – le encantaba esa actitud de su novia, y no podía negar que se sentía algo intranquilo al recordar los últimos acontecimientos sobre todo por que no queria ser el causante de su tristeza y mucho menos de que se alejara de el por su actitud celosa y posesiva – ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy princesa?

Ninguno en especial ya se terminaron mis practicas, pero estaba pensando ver a las chicas mas tarde, tienes algo mejor que proponerme – si ese día la suerte estaba de su lado podía asegurarlo –

Si princesa – contesto con picardía – puedes considerarte oficialmente secuestrada – su voz sonaba divertida, esa que solo se permitía utilizar con ella – tengo descanso hoy

…. – Definitivamente si era su día de suerte – solo acepto si usted señor es mi secuestrador – la respuesta que le dio fue la que la hizo sonreír, ese era sin duda alguna el único hombre de su vida – entonces estoy en tu departamento en veinte minutos

Darien termino la llamada y de un salto salio de la cama, si era una muy buena forma de amanecer se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, se vistió de manera casual solo una playera negra que se ajustaba perfecto a sus pectorales y un pantalón de mezclilla gris, algo de loción, se dirigió a la cocina preparo café y cuando estaba por preparar algo de frutas con cereal el timbre anuncio la llegada de la mujer de su vida

Salio de la cocina, tropezando con una de las sillas, el hombre mas cuerdo del mundo, era como un niño en navidad esperando ansioso poder abrir sus presentes, eso era el un adolescente nervioso ante su novia. Cuando por fin abrió, quedo deslumbrado la mujer mas bella del mundo delante de el con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco

Hola – susurro ella mientras envolvía su cuello con sus largos y finos brazos –

Princesa – las palabras estaban atragantadas en su garganta, una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba era su aroma a fresas, la beso tiernamente en los labios dandole la bienvenida – adelante, el desayuno esta casi listo – se separo un poco para permitirle entrar –

Que guapo esta hoy señor Chiba –

Usted no se queda atrás señorita – galantemente – esta usted más bella que ayer –

Dices eso por que me quieres – sonrío tímidamente – por que las ojeras que cargo encima no son lindas – dijo algo sarcástica –

Para mi siempre estas hermosa – abrazándola por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo - ven siéntate – la condujo hasta el desayunador – servida princesa

Mmmm – saboreo su desayuno – esto es delicioso – cuando termino de degustar un poco de fruta –

Me alegra que te guste – la contemplo como si se tratara de lo mas bello que hubiera visto en su vida, la falta de horas de sueño es evidente – Sere

Si Darien dime –

Puedo preguntar por que no dormiste bien – serio, tenia el leve presentimiento que el era la causa –

Serena pensó durante algunos segundos la mejor manera de abordar el tema con el, no quería que se sintiera culpable. Tenia que jugar sus cartas de la mejor manera y la única forma de hacerlo era infundirle la confianza que hacia falta, hacerlo sentir amado que no tuviera dudas de ello

Darien estaba nervioso su silencio, aunque fuera por segundos lo estaba matando de angustia, su mirada era diferente paresia estar debatiendo con ella misma sobre si decirle o no lo que pasaba. Entonces todos sus miedos otra vez inundaban su mente, cada uno de sus fantasmas le daban respuestas y todas lo martirizaban, dejo de observarla para mirar a un punto fijo en la nada, no soportaba esa mirada llena de dudas. Ella lo miro, vio el miedo que se instalaba en sus pupilas, ese que descubrió apenas el viernes pasado, rodeo la mesa para ir a su lado, se sento sobre sus piernas, despertándolo de su letargo

Princesa – susurro cuando la sintió tan cerca de el –

Sabes – dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su cuerpo – este último fin de semana hemos discutido mas – suspiro algo dolorida – que nunca – se aferro a el – desde que no tenemos enemigos intentando apoderase del planeta – era consiente de que las lagrimas no podían ser contenidas por sus ojos –

Serena – que decirle para mitigar su dolor, si ella estaba sufriendo por su inseguridad, como demostrarle que confiaba en ella – se que lo que dices es cierto y lamento ser el causante de tus lagrimas – particularmente estos últimos días me he comportado como un endemoniado a causa de los celos – suspiro derrotado – pero quiero que entiendas una cosa – tomo con delicadeza su rostro obligándola a mirarle, beso tiernamente sus mejillas borrando el rastro de sus lagrimas – nunca aria nada que te lastimara, eres lo mas preciado que tengo, puedes estar tranquila se acabaron las escenas de celos de mi parte – ella sonrío tiernamente

Te amo – susurro muy cerca de su oído –

Te amo – respondió el robando un beso de sus labios, cuando el beso termino la miro sonreír traviesa, supo entonces que alguna locura cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento –

Me dirás que se te ocurrió – río abiertamente ante la mueca de incredulidad de su novia – anda dime – volvió a reír –

Darien – reprocho divertida – es que…. – sus mejillas se tornaron rosas – bueno es divertido que me celes de vez en cuando

Serena – y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo lo beso, con un beso apasionado para que le quedara claro que EL era el único hombre de su vida –

El día pintaba para ser tranquilo en el Crown, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba el apuesto chico rubio que ahí trabajaba, nunca ni en sus mas remotos sueños se imagino estar viviendo lo que en los últimos días, el siempre pensó que su vida estaba a lado de Leika, pero cuando ella lo dejo su mundo se vino abajo, estar sin ella le era complicado y cuando Darien o alguno de sus amigos preguntaba como estaba el se limitaba a decir "estoy sobreviviendo". Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ahora disfrutaba mas de la compañía de la castaña, amiga de serena y aunque ya sabia que compartían algunos gustos se sorprendió al comprobarlo además de las platicas que no solo se limitaban a locuras de juventud.

Sin duda lo que tenia mas inquieto, fue su comportamiento la noche anterior, cuando su ex novia y hasta ese día consideraba el amor de su vida se atrevió a insultar a su amiga, el sin pensarlo la defendió, logrando poner en su lugar a aquella mujer por la que su vida se sumió en un abismo negro del que no creyó encontrar la salida.

**Flash back **

_Lita de verdad lo siento, no sabia que nos la encontraríamos – se sentía pésimo por exponer a su amiga a tan vergonzoso momento –_

_No te mortifiques Andy, no es tu culpa- sonrío calidamente y tomo su brazo para continuar su camino – en serio a demás tenia a un caballero para defenderme – dijo sin pensar… al darse cuenta su mejillas se tornaron rojo furioso –_

_A sido un placer defenderla señorita – sonrío sin darle importancia al sonrojo de la muchacha –_

_Andy – le llamo nerviosa, el la miro infundiéndole la confianza que necesitaba para cuestionarlo - ¿tú como estas? Digo hace mucho que no la veías _

… _- suspiro analizando la pregunta de la castaña – para serte sincero – una nueva pausa parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas – creo que Leika es caso superado, no sentí nada al verla ni siquiera rencor por haberme dejado _

_Enserio – pregunto ella feliz, no podía evitarlo quizá tendría una oportunidad –_

_Si – dijo contento de la reacción de su compañera de caminata, sin entender por que lo ponía contento la felicidad de la chica –_

_Esa sonrisa merece una c__ena especial – dijo entonces ella llegando al edificio donde vivía_

**Fin flash back **

Podria ser ella – pensó en voz alta con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios –

Puedo saber por que sonries como embobado – dijo divertido Darien, para hacer notar su presencia –

No seas grasero amor – reprocho serena – Discúlpalo Andy –

No te preocupes Sere, estoy acostumbrado al humor de tu novio –

Chistoso – dijo tratando de sonar ofendido, pero en el fondo se alegraba de ver a su mejor amigo sonreír de aquella forma, tenia ya mucho tiempo, para ser exactos desde que termino su relación que no lo hacia – me vas a contestar que es lo que pasa el día de hoy, te vez extraño

Te parece – comento escéptico, su amigo asintió – pues veras creo que me he dado cuenta de algo – el tono de su voz denotaba algo de misterio y picardía – pero por ahora no te diré nada

Ahora si que estoy intrigado –

Y después me regañas por ser curiosa – serena dijo divertida mientras lo besaba en la mejilla –

Bueno es que no me dejaras mentir Sere, pero sonríe como enamorado – serena entonces lo observo con atención, su novio tenía razón, Andrew estaba enamorado –

Es verdad – grito contenta por su descubrimiento haciendo que su rubio amigo se sonrojara –

Bueno, bueno ya basta – dijo incomodo – dejen de tomarme como el motivo de su diversión y díganme a que debo el honor de su visita tan temprano

Ya va, no te sulfures – el pelinegro confirmo que su amigo estaba enamorado con su reacción – veníamos a saludarte y además le prometí a esta princesa – un beso rápido en los labios de su novia – que hoy haría lo que ella quisiera y decidió que seria buena idea venir a jugar un rato

Esta bien, pasen entonces no los entretengo –

Gracias Andy – serena le dijo mientras se dirigían a una de la maquinas y antes de llegar ella volteo llamándole, cuando el rubio la miro sonrío ampliamente - me da gusto que al fin te dieras cuenta – guiñándole un ojo en forma cómplice y antes de que tuviera tiempo de cuestionarla se abrazo a Darien disponiéndose a pasar un rato divertido con videojuegos

TE GANE !!!!!! – grito emocionada la rubia, al hacer puré a su novio en los videojuegos –

Esto ya no es divertido – frustrado aunque, feliz de ver a su novia tan feliz – Princesa hagamos otra cosa si – suplico poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado –

Deacuerdo, vallamos a dar una vuelta por el parque y luego me invitas al cine –

Sus deseos son ordenes su majestad – reverenciándola –

Mas le vale caballero – comento orgullosa –

Se acercaron a su amigo, sin perder oportunidad de hacerlo sonrojar con sus comentarios. Además de que les complacia verlo enamorado nuevamente y la rubia de mira profunda esperaba que su querida amiga Lita tuviera mucho que ver.

Ninguno de los que transitaban frente a la casa de la corredora mas afamada de Tokio, imaginaria que la tormenta estaba desatada dentro de ella.

La mas pequeña de sus habitantes se paseaba nerviosa en la cocina esperando que su tutora y amiga terminara de preparar el desayuno del día, a pesar de considerarse una persona con paciencia de oro, estaba algo mas que impaciente lo que no es nada bueno.

Todo había comenzado justo la tarde anterior después de que Haruca saliera de casa algo mas que enojada, se encerró en su habitación evitando problemas pero como ha eso de la media noche se dio cuenta que no ceno, regañandose por ese hecho se dirgio a la cocina en busca de algo para mitigar su apetito, que en casa existieran problemas no era suficiente motivo para castigar a su estomago

**Flash back**

Estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando vio una de las lámparas encendidas, pudiendo distinguir la delicada sombra de la sailor de neptuno, respiro profundo un par de veces antes de acercarse a ella.

Michiru – pregunto en un susurro – que haces aun despierta

Mi niña, eso debería preguntarlo yo, no se te hace que es muy tarde para estar despierta – pregunto amablemente aunque se notaba preocupada –

Si, pero no he cenado y me a dado hambre – contesto ella, mientras se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía – por que estas preocupada

Mi niña quien te dice que estoy preocupada – trato que la pequeña pre adolescente no la descubriera –

Se que estas preocupada, por que piensan que no me doy cuenta de las cosas – molesta a veces que la trataran aun como un bebe la exasperaba – se bien que entre Haruca y tu hay problemas, también se que aunque te duela aceptarlo tu ya no le amas

Hotaru – susurro sorprendida y con los ojos húmedos – como …. – alcanzo a preguntar

Es fácil deducirlo desde la competencia en Paris hace mas de tres meses las cosas han cambiado, tu estas triste todo el tiempo y ella tiene el carácter mas duro desde entonces – suspiro derrotada – si ya no la amas – dijo mirándola a los ojos – díselo y dale la oportunidad de que encuentre a alguien que la valore – se puso de pie, el hambre que la obligo a salir de su cuarto se esfumo – no merecen ser infelices las dos y si siguen así no nada mas ustedes lo serán si no que también me arrastraran a mi – Termino de decir mientras se perdía en la obscuridad del pasillo –

**Fin flash back**

Ahora las dos se encotraban nerviosas, Haruca no regreso en toda la noche, no contestaba el celular, decidieron que lo mejor era informar a la policia pero con el cuento de que tenían que esperar al menos cuarenta y ocho horas para darla como desaparecida, frustración fue haciéndose mayor

Al menos – dijo Michiru, para acabar con el incomodo silencio de la habitación – no esta en ninguno de los hospitales

Eso es hasta cierto punto tranquilizante – concedió la menor – en donde podra estar – estaba comiendo un pedazo de tostada cuando una idea cruzo por su mente – a no ser – medito un poco sus pensamientos – claro por que no se nos ocurrió antes

Que es lo que no se te ocurrió antes –

El único lugar donde podría haber pasado la noche si no quería regresar aquí es con SERENA!

Es verdad voy a marcarle – corrió hasta donde estaba el teléfono, hizo varios intentos por marcar pero sus nervios la traicionaron, Hotaru, tuvo que ir en su auxilio, marco el numero y espero con el ultimo gramo de paciencia

Princesa – hablo la pequeña aliviada – Princesa, interrumpio el emotivo saludo que le estaba dando - estamos bien – aseguro – lo que sucede es que Haruca esta desaparecida desde ayer por la noche – miro con reproche a Michiru, es que la culpaba por no ser sincera con su amiga – se me ocurrió que quizá estaría contigo princesa – sus ojos mostraron la desilusión por la respuesta que escucho – no, no te preocupes seguramente no tarda en aparecer – después de una pasusa – si esta bien si no a parce para la noche te aviso

Y nuevamente la angustia se apodero de aquella casa

Amy llego temprano a la universidad, pero a diferencia de los demás días llego con una sonrisa impresa en los labios saludando a todos los que se encontraba a su paso, sus ojos azulados brillaban soñadores es verdad que el amor no se puede negar.

N.A. a continuación es la llamada entre Taiki y Amy

En una de las mesas mas alejadas de la cafetería de la Universidad de Tokio, la peliazul estaba concentrada en su lectura, con el propósito de entrar a su siguiente clase preparada

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por el vibrar de su celular, en cuanto miro la pantalla su sonrisa se ilumino aun mas

Hola sirena – saludo el joven de ojos violetas –

Hola – saludo contenta aunque aun le era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaba a su lado el hombre que tanto amaba – ¿como estas?

Ahora mejor –coqueteo con ella – extrañaba escucharte

Enserio – río nerviosa – aras que me ruborice

No tienes por que ruborizarte – feliz de causar aquella reacción en su novia –

Como quieras, oye y tus hermanos – pregunto interesada por sus amigos y cuñados – me quede preocupada sobre todo por Seiya

Pues – suspiro preocupado – yo también estoy preocupado, ayer no vino a dormir y por lo visto también olvido que teníamos negocios que atender hoy en el almuerzo – confiaba en que su hermano estaba bien y solo necesitaba estar solo para poner en ordenar sus sentimientos –

Taiiki – susurro preocupada – debemos buscarlo

Tranquila preciosa – calmo los nervios de su sirena – creo que necesita su espacio si para la noche no aparece lo buscare además debo esperar a que regrese Yaten

No estoy tranquila, como es que tu estas tan fresco –

Pues conozco a mis hermanos y se que Seiya solo necesita estar solo y a Yaten lo vi en el almuerzo, sabes durmió en casa de Mina

… - cuando escucho tremenda confesión se le subieron los colores al rostro y dio gracias a Dios que en ese momento no se encontraba con ella moriría de pena si la hubiera visto – lo dices enserio

Si preciosa – divertido – ayer después de que llegue me preocupe al no verlo pues el desapareció antes que nosotros le llame y dijo que e quedaría con ella, tenían mucho que platicar

Conociendo a mina creo que es lo último que hicieron – comento con picardía

Tienes razón – sonrío divertido – sirena hermosa a que hora terminan tus clases hoy –

A las cuatro treinta por que –

Te parece si voy por ti y después vamos a comer –

Me encanta la idea – suspiro –

Esta bien entonces nos vemos a las cuatro treinta, te quiero mi sirena hasta el rato –

Taiki – se apuro a decir antes de que terminara la llamada – Te AMO

Ahora si que entendía a Serena, cuando ella le decía que solo escucharle decir a Darien que la amaba le alegraba el día, que maravilloso era estar enamorada y mejor aun ser correspondida. Aunque no dejaba de estar preocupada por su cuñado, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse estar en su lugar.

En una de las escuelas culinarias mas importantes de la ciudad, una linda castaña se preparaba para salir, después de una fructífera mañana de estudios, era cierto que de las cinco sailors era ella la que siempre tenia mala suerte en el amor, y por lo tanto era precisamente ella la que vivía eternamente enamorada del amor. Pero esta vez podría ser todo diferente, algo en su interior le decia que al fin seria correspondida en el amor, si también era conciente que a lo mejor seria una mala treta de su cabeza, pero no perdía nada con volver a soñar. Siempre se dejaba llevar por sus corazonadas esta vez su corazón le decía que era el correcto.

No había caminado ni cien metros cuando su corazón se acelero su rostro inmediatamente tomo un color rosa ahí estaba caminando hacia ella, el chico de sus sueños por el que la noche anterior había estado soñando algunos cuentos que terminaban "y vivieron felices para siempre"

Andrew – saludo intentando que los nervios no se le notasen, tratando de sonar casual –

Lita – el también estaba nervioso, tenia toda la intención de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la chica - ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela?

Bien gracias por preguntar – sonrío, no podía evitar sonreír como embobada si la miraba de aquella forma –

Me alegra, oye – si definitivamente estaba nervioso y lo peor que la ultima vez que estuvo así fue cuando le propuso a Leika ser novios – puedo invitarte un café

En el refugio del líder de los Tree Lights el dueño de este estaba desconcertado, no entendía lo que sucedía de repente una jaquea lo ataco una vez mas y con la esperanza de que fuera un sueño o quizá una pesadilla giro su rostro, su cara era todo un poema, incredulidad, vergüenza, miedo. Intento incorporarse pero se dio cuenta que un brazo lo mantenía preso atado al colchón y la sensación le agrado.

Después de la primera impresión, la miro con detalle sus cabellos rubios se dispersaban en la almohada dándole una apariencia tierna su rostro relajado sin el peso de la personalidad fuerte que se empeñaba en mostrar, su corazón en ese instante le dio un vuelco muy parecido al que sintió cuando se encontró con los bellos ojos azules de serena y se asusto. Con un toque temeroso movió a su compañera de cama rogando que esta despertara.

Haruca – la llamo en un susurro, ella apenas y se movió logrando con esto que su aroma se impregnara en sus fosas nasales, la desesperación se apodero del chico pelinegro llamándola un poco mas fuerte – Haruca – esta vez la chica abrió sus ojos, a primera impresión se notaban desconcertados, parpadeo un par de ocasiones y entonces que fue conciente que su brazo rodeaba al chico

QUE DEMONIOS – se incorporo en la cama tratando de buscar las respuestas a esa incomoda situación – ¿pero que? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo furioso, fue un impulso… miro bajo la sabana y suspiro –

Seiya solo la miraba no sabia que hacer, la situación era incomoda para los dos, el silencio era mas denso a cada momento, como explicar aquello se supone que se odiaban, se supone que no eran mas que simples conocidos unidos por el amor que ambos sienten por la princesa de la luna pero ahora, los dos estaban en la misma cama a medio vestir y con lo único seguro era el tremendo dolor de cabeza por el exceso de copas de la noche anterior

Ella estaba por hablar pero el un extraño pitido la desconcertó, los dos por impulso buscaron aquel sonido siendo el joven de la coleta quien lo encontró

Toma – el celular de la joven –

Gra… gracias – estaba nerviosa – demonios me han estado buscando – suspiro triste, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama - para que hacerme tonta – apenas audible –

Estas bien – se animo a preguntar, es que era tan extraño verla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad –

¿Qué paso? – pregunto con voz ahogada –

No lo recuerdo a ciencia cierta, solo se que … - lo ultimo que recordaba era haberle robado un beso, un beso que le supo a gloria, no sabia por la intensidad del momento o si por que los dos estaban desesperados por sentirse amados, o solo por que ese beso mitigaba la amarga soledad en la que vivían –

Solo que me besaste y… yo te correspondí - completo, a aunque su rostro se mostraba inmóvil, sus ojos se brillaban expectantes, quizás era una locura pero a ella le encanto saberse querida aunque fuera solo un instante una mujer que era capaz de despertar deseo en los hombres –

Otra vez el incesante sonido del celular de ella los saco de sus cavilaciones

No vas a contestar – pregunto, adoptando la misma posición que ella –

Para que – susurro –

Deben estar preocupadas por ti – razono el, ella le dirigió una significativa mirada que mas que reproche, era de tristeza – esta bien no te preocupes - suspiro esperando encontrar las palabras necesarias para comenzar esa conversación – mira por que no te das una ducha y yo preparo algo para – miro su reloj – comer y platicamos ¿te parece? –

Creo que es lo más sensato – dijo en su característico tono –

Bien – busco sus pantalones se los coloco de prisa sintiéndose un tonto pues los nervios lo traicionaban, una vez hecho esto fue hasta el armario saco un par de toallas – aquí tienes – le sonrío y salio de aquella habitación –

Caminaban sin prisas disfrutando de la mutua compañía, de la tranquilidad que sus corazones sentían estando juntos, después de las turbulencias del fin de semana. Ella sin previo aviso se detuvo girando para mirarlo…

Sabes – comento coquetamente, jugando con una de sus coletas doradas –

Que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi princesa – en el mismo tono que ella utilizo acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos pegando su frente con la de ella perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus pupilas –

… - sonrío, amaba esa cercanía, en donde no existía nada mas que ellos dos y el profundo amor que se tienen, sin que el previera el movimiento repego sus labios con los de el, se convirtió en un beso tierno, que cuando se intensificaba, ella se retiro sonriendo con malicia – Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de ir al cine - lo único que atino a hacer fue rodear el cuello de aquel hombre que se consagraba como el dueño de su corazón cuando el la beso nuevamente –

Cuanto duro ese beso, no lo sabían y tampoco les interesaba cuando al fin se separaron en busca de oxigeno, sonrío al verla sonrojada por la intensidad del momento y a el le brillaban las pupilas de amor, deseo pero sobre todo de saberse su dueño. Continuaron su camino esta vez en dirección al lugar que era testigo mudo de su amor. Apenas entraron al ascensor buscaron como dos desesperados sus labios, ni ellos mismos entendían del por que de sus prisas, pero sus cuerpos se reclamaban, solo cuando la campanilla anuncio que estaban en el piso deseado se alejaron apenas lo mínimo para caminar por aquel pasillo sin dar pie a murmuraciones innecesarias.

Apenas pudo poner la llave en la cerradura para hacerla girar, intentaba controlar sus ansias pero no podía tal vez era por la adrenalina, el miedo y todos esos sentimientos que despertaron ese patético fin de semana que necesitaba demostrarle sin reservas sin miedos que ella era la única mujer en el mundo que era capaz de despertar todo aquello en el. Esos segundos que demoro en abrir la puerta de su apartamento fueron eternos pero la espera sería recompensada con creses

Por ella toda espera valía la pena, por ella todo sacrificio era poco solo por verla sonreír como lo hacia, por sentirla estremecer a sus besos. Los besos se volvieron mas desesperados, sus manos cobraban vida propia deleitándose con su espalda reconociendo la textura de su piel enloqueciendo con su aroma ese aroma a fresas que reflejaba la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad que es capaz de desquiciar al mas cuerdo de los hombres, ella también estaba ansiosa respondía a las caricias de su novio estremeciéndose, dejando escapar suspiros desesperados en su boca, el cuerpo le templaba y el calor ya era agobiante, abrazada a el buscando el contacto de sus cuerpos, los besos ahora eran insuficientes, solo un instante el abandono sus labios para hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones, ahora su cuello fue besado salvajemente.

Todo era perfecto, lo que ambos deseaban era ya inevitable solo un poco mas y volverían a ser uno, en cuerpo alma y espíritu. Pero como si el destino estuviera empeñado en jugar con ellos ese preciado momento se desvaneció en el aire.

Maldijeron aquel celular que fue el artífice de su frustración, serena por fin después de que los nervios la traicionaran había logrado desprender los botones de la camisa de su novio y despojarlo de la misma su tacto estaba disfrutando de la calidez de la piel morena y el… estaba entretenido en su cuello y hombros cuando aquel aparato del infierno repiqueteo como disfrutando la interrupción, intentaron ignorarlo, intentaron que aquel momento que lograron formar de la nada no se afectara.

Pero quien en su sano juicio no se fastidia con aquello (N.A ya se deben quererme matar… pero prometo que las compasare, pero soy mala)

Contesta – dijo el, acomodándose en aquel sofá donde estaban – debe ser importante para que sea el tercer intento por buscarte – trato de no sonar molesto pero como negarlo estaba mas que molesto y ella lo percibió –

Prometo que la próxima vez lo apagare – en su cara un puchero divertido de niña regañada, intentado hacer al menos de aquella terrible interrupción un momento divertido –

Contesta ya – la animo con una sonrisa en los labios, es verdad estaba molesto pero un minuto mas un minuto menos que mas da, además la espera puede ser un buen afrodisíaco ¿o no?, mientras ella hablaba, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura acercándola a el se apoyo en su cabeza y se dedico a aspirar su aroma –

La llamada fue corta pero era algo grave de eso estaba seguro por que su cuerpo se tenso y su voz vacilo por momentos para finalizar con un suspiro amargo, como acto reflejo se acomodo en su pecho –

Me quieres contar lo que sucede – pregunto en un susurro interrumpiendo su silencio –

Es haruca – contesto apenas audible –

¿Qué pasa con ella? – cuestiono mientras le proporcionaba caricias para relajarla –

Ayer discutió con Michiru, según Hotaru salio mas que enfadada de la casa y es hora que no aparece no contesta el celular y suponían que estaba conmigo – resumió la conversación –

No te preocupes – consoló a la rubia – Haruca sabe lo que hace con seguridad necesita estar sola – aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, ella sin duda era la sailor mas atrabancada y si las con Michiru estaban fuera de control tal como era de suponer era probable que se metiera en algún lío solo para desquitar su frustración y coraje… pero decírselo a su novia no solucionaba nada y si aumentaba su nerviosismo, total un par de horas mas que estuviera desaparecida no le caerían mal si para el anochecer no tenían noticias suyas entonces la buscaría – ya no es una niña y sabe cuidarse sola – pero al ver la cara de reproche de la rubia agrego sin dejarla protestar – si para las seis de la tarde no tienen noticias suyas la buscamos, debemos darle tiempo de tranquilizarse – la beso apenas con un roce con lo que logro una sonrisa – anda sonríe un poco mas – le dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello –

Creo que tienes razón – concedió algo escéptica – aunque te quedaras con las ganas de jugar al conmigo al menos hasta que aparezca – por la cara de el su risa resonó en apartamento y añadió traviesa – así quieres que tus hormonas te dejen descansar ruega por que aparezca antes de las seis

Por que yo tengo que sufrir por los problemas de esas dos – cuestiono algo decepcionado haciendo un curioso puchero –

Por que prefiero que no nos interrumpan – sonrío divertida, mientras caminaba hacia el baño –

Darien la siguió con la mirada bufo frustrado, - malditos celulares – pensó, - que Haruca estuviera metida en algún lío o medio descompuesta por que si no el se encargaría de hacerle pagar la ducha fría que en esos momentos necesitaba, por su bien que tuviera una muy buena excusa –

Sin mas remedio se concentro en que su problema de calor desapareciera cerrando los ojos, lo que era prácticamente imposible pues las imágenes de su novia rondando su mente no ayudaban mucho. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la mujer causante de sus frustraciones sexuales salio del sanitario lo rodeo por el cuello sonrío divertida ante la reacción de el y le susurro al oído

Sr. Chiba – dijo arrastrando las palabras – me invita a comer

Serena – la reto algo desesperado - ¿Por qué haces eso?, es que acaso te gusta verme sufrir – dijo señalando su entrepierna –

Su risa era tanta que tuvo que sostener su estomago

No le veo el lado gracioso – sarcástico frunciendo el seño –

Esta bien – trato de controlarse – anda ve a darte una ducha para que me invites a comer –

No, no ni me veas así – quería ser firme con ella no podía resistir esa mirada – serena no lograras nada –intento sonar seguro, pero ella curvo un poco los labios y suspiro un par de veces y antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas cedió – tu ganas – ella conocía perfecto que no iba a negarle nada a esa mirada, le dio un beso en la frente y fue al sanitario a deshacerse de su pequeño problema –

El tiempo en ocasiones puede ser tu mejor aliado, pero otras tantas es un caprichoso enemigo que juega tus debilidades y hace de la culpa un latigo insufrible.

Y eso era precisamente lo que pasaba con Michiru, miles de imágenes se apoderaban de su mente jugando con sus nervios. Estaba segura que su organismo no toleraría una taza mas de te para los tranquilizarse, intento con la música aquella que en tantas ocasiones la tranquilizaba, ese lunes estaba aliada con la impaciencia y la culpa

Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y rojizos, su piel lucia demacrada después de horas sin saber de ella, después del medio día desistió de buscar y sentarse a esperar aunque eso le producirá un inevitable colapso nervioso. Consiente de su impaciencia y nervios llamo a Serena nuevamente pidiéndole que se quedara con Hotaru, si es cierto aquella ya no era mas una niña y podía cuidarse perfectamente sola, pero sus nervios no tolerarían no saberla con alguien de su entera confianza como buena adolescente la chica de cabellos obscuros renegó un poco pero al final rodo los ojos y sin decir nada.

Después de muchas vueltas en la cama logro dormitar un poco, ahí estaba maldiciendo a todos y a todo cuando el sonido incesante del teléfono la levanto de un solo golpe

Si – contesto nerviosa, rogando por que fuera su colérica amiga reportándose a las quinientas llamadas y otros tantos mensajes –

Hola – contesto al otro lado una voz varonil con tono seguro, Michiru no pudo reprimir un suspiro frustrado al escucharlo – parece que no te alegra escucharme – soltó decepcionado – ¿que pasa?

Perdóname Alex – su voz se escuchaba cansada, dolorida y preocupada – claro que me da gusto escucharte – sollozo incapaz de controlar el tremendo sentimiento de culpa por la el vuelco de alegría que dio su corazón al escucharlo –

Amor – interrumpio su llanto – me estas asustando que pasa –

Ella – sollozo – esta desaparecida – su llanto se volvió desgarrador – no, no se donde mas buscar – su voz tiritante a causa del llanto, daba la impresión de ser una niña indefensa temerosa de la obscuridad – me siento tan culpable –apenas podía hablar se estaba muriendo de miedo y culpa –

Michiru – musito incapaz de decir algo que la consolara sintiéndose irremediablemente culpable de aquel dolor, buscaba las palabras para mitigar aquel sentimiento que sabia consumía a la mujer de su vida –

Te necesito – rompió el terrible silencio que los consumía a los dos – necesito que me abraces sola no puedo – imploro

Estaré contigo – sonrío sintiéndose mas ruin de lo que se consideraba en ese momento – amor hace un par de horas que estoy en la ciudad

Ven – fue todo lo que dijo y lloro desconsolada –

El no dijo mas terminando la llamada y el trayecto del hotel donde se hospedaba a casa de la violinista que lo encanto fue tortuoso, todo aquellas culpas que se negaba a escuchar se presentaron de golpe y porrazo en su conciencia, conocía los detalles de aquella relación (n.a. obviamente omitiendo las veces en que salvaron el universo y demás detalles cósmico lunares) pero no se puede culpar a uno por enamorarse, pues el amor es impredecible y por las platicas que sostuvo con Michiru supo que su relación era más bien un ancla para las dos y algo mas que costumbre pero no era amor verdadero pues de lo contrario el no hubiera accedido a su corazón al menos no como lo había hecho.

Un peli plateado de hermosos ojos verdes observaba con veneración cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia dueña de su corazón, definitivamente regresar fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar solo por saberse dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros y de sus caricias

Ahí frente a el con una concentración diciendo cada uno de sus parlamentos, pudo ver lo hermosa que era, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que maduro durante su ausencia, su rostro mostraba una determinación que solo le vio el día de la batalla final cuando dio su vida para salvarlo, ante el triste recuerdo de se estremeció y el pánico de perderla se apodero de su corazón, prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca mas la dejaría; y como si de un rayo de sol se tratase ella lo miro sonriendo con esa nueva sonrisa que apenas descubrió la noche anterior hinchándose de orgullo al saberse el único capaz de arrancar esa sonrisa de Mina su Mina la dueña y señora de su sarcástico corazón.

Cuando el ensayo termino, la miro recoger sus cosas, todos sus movimientos eran perfectos la miro sonreír ante algo dicho por su profesor y por sus ojos supo que era una felicitación por que brillaban con orgullo, también que sus compañeras se acercaban a comentar algo levemente se sonrojo y una fugaz mirada se poso sobre el, estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo solo un admirador de su belleza esperando pacientemente a que terminara de hablar con sus compañeras de curso pero sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando un joven se acercaba desnudándola con la mirada con la sonrisa autosuficiente la tomo por la cintura para besar su mejilla. De un salto abandono su butaca y su actitud de admirador; se acerco a ella con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Ella lo miro algo nerviosa intentando zafarse de aquel posesivo abrazo.

Mina – la llamo un poco mas frio de lo que pretendía, pero los celos lo estaban carcomiendo por que ella era su Mina y nadie mas que el tenia derecho alguno a tocarla de esa manera –

Ya- ten – dijo nerviosa –

… - y a pesar de no ser un hombre al que le gustara llamar por apelativos cursis la llamo con toda la ternura y amor que solo ella despertaba; necesitaba hacerle saber a ese "tipo" que el era su dueño sin decirlo así – Amor aun te falta mucho

No –contesto de inmediato, aprovechando el desconcierto de su compañero se soltó de su agarre – ya termine, nos vemos chicos – el le extendió la mano y sin dudarlo entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, por que reconocieron de inmediato al novio de la rubia –

Una vez lejos del escenario el no contuvo sus ganas de reprocharle el atrevimiento de su compañero

Tenia que abrazarte así – estaba molesto y celoso aunque era consiente que no fue culpa de su novia –

Celoso – dijo divertida –

No me gusta la manera en que te ve – solto como un niño caprichoso – el único que puede verte así – continuo – soy yo – se detuvo y la giro para verla a los ojos acercándola a el por la cintura – el unico –susurro sobre sus labios mientras la besaba tiernamente –

Y eres el único – rió – no tienes ningún motivo para ponerte celoso – lo beso nuevamente – no te libraras de mi, ahora soy tuya – sonrojándose ante lo dicho - y usted señor kou – beso – es única y exclusivamente mío

Mas que conforme –siguieron su camino fuera del forum donde ella ensayaba –

Por cierto me llamo Serena – dijo de pronto – dice que Haruca esta desaparecida habrá reunión en el templo a las seis

Que les dio por desaparecer – comento recordando que no hace mas de una hora Taiki le había llamado para saber si tenia noticias de su hermano pelinegro –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Pues eso, Seiya tampoco llego anoche al departamento y tampoco fue al almuerzo que teníamos con la disquera y parece que no quiere ser encontrado – ahora que lo pensaba no evitaba el sentirse preocupado, esa mañana después de despertar a lado de su diosa y dejarla sana y salva en su escuela, fue directamente al restaurante en donde concordaron almorzar con la gente de la disquera y para sorpresa suya solo Taiki se encontraba ahí, intentaron localizarlo sin ningún éxito, dejándolo por la paz después de la quinta llamada que enlazaba al buzón de su celular respetando el hecho implícito de que el líder del grupo quería estar solo –

Yaten – lo miro preocupada – algo debió pasarle el no es de los que deja los compromisos del grupo así como así, ahora que lo dices creo que ayer no hicimos bien dejándolo solo – bajo la mirada triste preocupada y sintiéndose culpable –

Oye – tomo su rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirara – no te pongas así no podemos estar detrás de el como si fuese un bebe – la beso rápidamente – creo que necesita un tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que Serena no lo ve mas que como a un amigo – suspiro y la beso nuevamente – toma en cuenta que es mas difícil ahora que tendrá que convivir también con Darien –

Haruca y Seiya pasaron la mayor parte del día en un silencio incomodo, después de que ella saliera de la ducha el almuerzo ya esta listo, la miro nerviosa e incomoda, por lo que decidió dejarla sola y entrar el en la ducha y terminar de aclarar sus ideas

Por una decisión de los dos no tocaron el tema de la noche anterior o por lo menos lo del beso y lo sucedido después, haciendo también un pacto de no agresión.

Increíblemente descubrieron que su compañía no les era tan molesta como creyeron hablaron de la antipatía mutua en años anteriores, Haruca sintiéndose mas que avergonzada y tragándose su orgullo pidió casi en una suplica asilo en aquel lugar que desde la noche anterior se convirtió en el refugio a su penas. El no se negó, la comprendía y si era tan orgullosa como lo era el, era mas que obvio que no se enfrentaría a Michiru y a las demás a menos que estuviese tranquila y con las ideas un poco mas claras. Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde les dio hambre, y con la resaca en su apogeo optaron por pedir a domicilio, esta vez hablaron un poco más

Los dos entendieron que si bien no eran amigos íntimos si eran compañeros del mismo mal y solo por eso su relación comenzó a cambiar.

Parece – dijo Seiya – que no dejaran de molestar con los celulares hasta que contestemos – irónico, ese día definitivamente odiarían esos aparatos –

Así parece –

Después de comer la televisión fue la mejor forma de matar el tiempo, y por suerte encontraron una película que era del agrado de los dos; cuando esta termino seiya no pudo mas y la miro directamente a los ojos, son como un imán que lo atraían

Sabes – dijo el con un susurro cargado de sensualidad – quiero besarte… quiero besarte esta vez sobrio –

Ella no se retiro, diciendo con este simple acto que no se opondría, la curiosidad por sentir otra vez sus labios presionando los de ella era mas grande que cualquier lógica que le advirtiera que ese beso es una locura.

A las seis y treinta de la tarde estaban todas las parejas en el templo, en la habitación donde se reunían el habiente era bastante tenso, todos estaban preocupados Amy estaba abrazada a Taiki intentando calmarse Mina y Yaten tomados de las manos, lita estaba nerviosa además de la desaparición de sus amigos por la presencia de Andrew, que se empeño en acompañarla después de enterarse del problema de las chicas Rei estaba callada y Nicolás servia el te para todos, Serena vigilaba el sueño de Hotaru que después de la desvelada y el paseo que dio con la pareja cayo rendida, esperaban ansiosos que Michiru apareciera para buscar Haruca, por Seiya no estaban tan angustiados pues sus hermanos las convencieron de que estaba bien y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Michiru llego acompañada de un joven apuesto de piel morena y ojos azabache tan alto como Darien y de un porte aristocrático

Chicos – rompiendo el incomodo silencio y la inspección a su acompañante – les presento a Alejandro Roth, mi novio – esa no iba a ser una tarde tranquila y lo sabia, pero como Alex dijo, al mal paso darle prisa –

La bomba estallo todos estaban confundidos no sabían como enfrentar la situación ahora todo se complicaba. En ese momento creyeron que seria mas sencillo enfrentar algún ser que se quisiera apoderar del universo que lidera con los problemas del corazón

**NOS VEMOS EL SABADO TRECE …. **

**ANIMENSE A DEJAR UN REVIEWS Y HAGANME SABER SI LES GUSTO Y QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicas ¡!!**

**Ya se que no tengo perdón dije que el trece actualizaba pero me quede sin computadora y luego sin inspiración pero aquí esta espero que les guste.**

Definitivamente no era un lunes como cualquier otro en la vida de las sailor scouts la tensión era palpable en el aire, las mas impactadas con la noticia sin duda alguna eran las chicas, por mas esfuerzos que hacían no lograban entender como sucedió, es que pensar en Michiru sin Haruka era como pensar en Darien sin Serena, se supone que su unión estaba destinada desde el milenio de la Luna y ahora de buenas a primeras frente a ellas tenían a un joven bastante guapo y de excelente porte aproximadamente de unos 25 años y sin mas preámbulos la mas sensata de las chicas aseguraba que era su novio, definitivamente tenían motivos suficientes para estar preocupadas por Haruka.

Bien – rompió el tenso silencio Nicolás, ante la pasividad de los demás respirando profundo y en un movimiento que no paso desapercibido para Michiru se coloco a un lado de su resiente novia y la rodeo por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo para impedir cualquier acción por su parte valla que si la conocía – por que no se sientan y hablamos con calma

Con calma – exploto Rei en un grito exasperado – quieres que tome con calma lo que acaba de decir – siguió aumentado el tono de su voz –

… - y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Nicolás hablo fuerte y claro en un tono que no admitía replicas por parte de nadie – He dicho que hablaremos con calma – la pelinegra tembló al instante de escucharlo, no sabia si era por la sorpresa pues era la primera vez en años que le hablaba de aquel modo o por el coraje de verse reprendida delante de sus amigos – la niña esta durmiendo – continuo después de unos segundos – no querrás despertarla con tus gritos y me haces el favor de tranquilizarte, no puedes juzgar a tu amiga antes de escucharla – concluyo sin alterarse –

Nicolás tiene razón – apoyo lita – no es que no este disgustada –le hizo saber a la Michiru – pero coincido que lo mas importante en este momento es Haruka, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y la escuchemos además no tenemos por que dar una mala imagen a su novio –sonrío de manera un tanto forzada en dirección de Alejandro Roth – no es que tengamos nada en contra tuya – disculpo la actitud de todos – pero entenderás que la noticia nos a tomado por sorpresa

No tienen por que sentirse mal –respondió de manera cortes – si hubiesen actuado de otra manera me sorprendería, ahora no soy mas que un maldito que destruyo una relación, pero les suplico que no tengan nada en contra de ella –beso su sien con ternura – ella no es culpable de nada, solo quisiera que me conocieran y que en un tiempo – suspiro – no se cuanto me puedan considerar su amigo

De eso puedes estar completamente seguro – tomo la palabra Darien – lo mas importante es que Michiru sea feliz y mientras así sea no, no tendrás problemas con nosotros

Ya que decidimos ser personas civilizadas y dejar nuestro enojo para otra ocasión, podemos ocuparnos de lo realmente importante – dijo serena, su tono de voz era tajante ese que solo usaba cuando la pelea con los enemigos estaba por decidirse – pero Michiru tenemos una conversación pendiente – y sin darle tiempo a responder continuo – haremos un ultimo intento por localizarla, si no la encontramos Amy la buscara por medio de la computadora – no era una opción, era una orden y nadie se atrevió a decir mas –

Alejandro Roth, un joven empresario y promotor de la cultura en Francia, España y Portugal quedo prendado de la violinista mas joven y talentosa de Japón, cuando su relación comenzó ella fue sincera con el, le hablo de Haruka y de su relación, también hablo de la relación tan estrecha que tenia con sus amigas, dijo que a pesar de ser mas chicas que ellas todas eran como una gran familia que se respetaba, quería y cuidaba. Lo que el empresario no entendía era ciertamente la actitud de la rubia que hablo en imperativo dado por pospuesto el tema de su resiente noviazgo con la violinista, ante esto ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a replicar y cuando hablo de una conversación pendiente hizo evidente una orden tacita hacia su novia y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Michiru, la mujer que amaba y que no aceptaba ordenes de nadie, la joven que se movía siempre según su pensar libre sin dar explicaciones de sus actos la acepto sin reparos, es como si la orden viniera directamente de un miembro de la realeza. Definitivamente le faltaba mucho por entender esa amistad, pero tenia todo el tiempo del mundo y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a quien fuera necesario por ella.

Era evidente que ante ellos era solo un desconocido que ponía en jaque la estabilidad de su grupo. Amy permanecía callada, observando atentamente a Michiru y a su novio, que difícil le era acostumbrarse a ver a la chica sin su inseparable Haruka, ella no estaba enojada al contrario, estaba preocupada; le angustiaba pensar que las dos chicas la estaban pasando mal, intentaba ponerse en sus zapatos. Decidió que llegado el momento se mantendría imparcial, no se visualizaba ni a favor de una, ni en contra de la otra.

Se sentía ahogar en esa habitación el tenso silencio solo era cortado por serena que logro localizarla. Intentando no mostrarse incomoda o nerviosa se puso de pie. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Estaré afuera – aviso – cuando Sere termine de hablar con ella me buscan por favor – se condujo a la salida sin mas –

Puedo acompañarte – escucho que la llamaba el chico que le robaba el sueño desde hace unos años – o prefieres estar sola – el chico no hizo mas que sonreír relajando el ambiente al ver que su sirena lo miraba y extendía su mano en señal de querer compañía –

Lita estaba desconcertada, enojada con la situación y con Michiru no era la forma de hacerlas participes del cambio tan radical que daba su vida y mucho menos estar de novia y no haber terminado su relación con la sailor de tierra. Ella sabia lo que era ser utilizada, ser engañada y prefería mil veces la rudeza de la honestidad un momento a ser participe de la destrucción de tus sueños a manos de otra persona por que sea como fuese Michiru le fue infiel. Aunque sonara catastrófico así era.

La tarde por lo visto será muy larga iré a preparar algo para merendar, ¡chicas me acompañan! – no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Mina, Rei, Hotaru que tenia cinco minutos despierta salieron rumbo a la cocina.

Darien aprovecho ese momento para hacerle una seña a Nicolás y Andrew para que abandonaran el lugar. Antes que otra cosa pasara el y Serena debían hablar con Michiru y Alejandro.

Necesito un poco de aire fresco, si me necesitan Darien estaré afuera – informo Andrew – cuando la cena este lista me avisan - dijo con un tono de picardía palmeando la espalda del recién agregado a esa pequeña familia en señal de apoyo –

Creo que también voy – Nicolás – necesitare encomendarme a todos los Dioses para soportar lo que se me viene con Rei, me matara por la forma en la que la llame – dijo nervioso, ahora parecía el muchacho asustadizo de siempre –

Tienes toda la razón amigo mío – ironizo el peliplateado – y dado que Mina se fue a la cocina creo que yo necesitare mentalizarme para probar lo que ella prepare y no morir en el intento –

Después de esos comentarios y que todos los que estaban de mas abandonaron el lugar el silencio se apodero otra vez de la habitación. Aunque Michiru confiaba plenamente en el carácter y sensatez de los príncipes, eso no evitaba que los nervios la traicionaran, estaba mas que nerviosa. Se enfrentaba a las personas que mas respetaba y quería pero también se sentía terrible… si en esta historia no había mas culpables que la rutina y ella, y eso era lo que mas le lastimaba; se reprochaba el no haber sido sincera, quizá si ella hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar a Haruka cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos esto no estaría pasando, a quien engañaba… el hubiera no existe; ahora como la valiente sailor de neptuno afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Se debatía con todas sus dudas y miedos, sintió la ya característica descarga eléctrica al rose de ambas manos. Giro lentamente su rostro y sonrío al mirarlo, el apretó su mano en señal de apoyo beso suavemente una de sus mejillas y ella se perdió en la obscuridad de sus pupilas sintiéndose inmediatamente tranquila.

Serena estaba de espaldas a los enamorados, Darien hace un rato se encontraba frente a ella, observándola , acariciando con ternura una de sus manos intentando que se relajara tenia un poco mas de diez minutos hablando con la mas fiel de sus scouts y por las expresiones de su rostro las cosas no pintaban bien. Suspiro cansada, un dolor de cabeza apenas se hacia presente.

Darien – por fin dijo – me duele la cabeza – sus ojos se aguaron – me quiero ir a casa –en ese momento era una niña chiquita rogando por que la consintieran –

Lo se, mi niña lo se – la acerco a el y la rodeo con sus brazos protectoramente – pero como tu bien haz dicho las chicas nos necesitan – la beso tiernamente apenas un rose de labios - ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto en un susurro –

Que esta bien – no muy convencida – que va a venir en un rato – susurro nerviosa – ya tiene un departamento en donde se esta quedando pero me dijo que a la única que no quiere ver es a Michiru que ya sabe lo de "el" – esto ultimo lo comento con sarcasmo – No sabe como va a reaccionar

Es cuestión de tiempo –

No se como afrontar esta situación – dijo de pronto –

Tranquila, lo mas importante es apoyar a las dos; la deben estar pasando mal… creo que lo mas importante es escuchar a Michiru, princesa – susurro tomándola de barbilla para mirar sus ojos – quieres que yo hable con ella – ofreció –

No Darien la escucharemos los dos, le dire que esta bien y que por el momento quiere estar sola –

Se hará como tu quieres pero tienes que tranquilizarte deacuerdo – beso en un gesto paternal su cabeza y ella sonrío –

Estaba desconcertada no sabia que hacer y mucho menos que sentir, todo lo que conocía de un momento a otro se desmorono delante de ella, que iba a hacer como iba a sobrevivir a la ausencia a saberla cerca y no poderle decir cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Y por si eso no fuera poco, estaba Kou; desde el momento en que lo conoció, desconfió… en ese momento era un peligro para su princesa y como tal mantuvo sus sentidos alertas, después demostró que sus intenciones para con ella eran buenas y no tuvo mas remedio que confiarle lo mas presido en su vida después de Michiru… su princesa y ahora, que demonios estaba pasando, hace meno de veinticuatro horas podría jurar que lo odiaba que era una persona arrogante y que si por ella fuera le exiliaba.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, en todo momento se mostró como un caballero, un compañero de desgracias y quizá fue eso lo que la animo a verle con otros ojos, respeto su silencio y ahora la trataba como nunca nadie la había tratado y no por que no quisieran, si no por que ella no lo permitía en su afán de demostrar que era autosuficiente para desenvolverse en un mundo hecho exclusivamente para hombres.

Recordó esa calida sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus alientos se mezclaron ante la cercanía de sus bocas… el estremecimiento que su voz le provoco cuando le dijo que tenia ganas de besarla sin alcohol en la sangre. También recordó haberle dicho que no estaba preparada para un beso y el… el sonrío tiernamente y tan claro como el agua de un manantial dijo "será como y cuando tu quieras" – como es que de pronto el "la cosa esa" como la llamaba cuando estaba con Michiru se convirtió en un amable y gentil caballero que la cuidaba y respetaba.

Hacia un poco mas de media hora que salio del departamento, le dijo que iría a surtir la despensa y a ver a sus hermanos, le dejo copia de la llave y cuando se iba pareció reconsiderar y regreso

**Flash Back **

_Haruka – llamo- te propongo un trato _

_Di – fue su contestación –_

_Mira se que no somos los mejores amigos y también se que no estamos atravesando el mejor momento de nuestras vidas – mientras se sentaba a su lado, por un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron el sintió algo que prefirió ignorar – podemos acompañarnos, sin compromisos, sin nada de por medio _

_A que te refieres – ya no tenia caso fingir ante el que se sentía nerviosa, finalmente si era lo que ella creía podía confiar en el –_

_Lo que quiero decir es que podemos ser amigos, empezar de cero –al ver la duda en ella dijo convencido – tu no quieres estar cerca de ella al menos no todo el día yo no quiero odiar a mis hermanos así que te propongo que vivamos juntos como dos buenos amigos y si mas adelante se da algo pues que bien y si no seguimos compartiendo nuestras soledades._

_No se que decirte – se sincero – _

_Ahora no tienes que decir nada mas – sonrío y en un gesto cariñoso acaricio su mejilla – por que no lo piensas, cuando regrese me dices ¿esta bien?_

**Fin flash Back **

- que hacer – eso era lo que rondaba su mente – no tenia ninguna razón para aceptar tal ofrecimiento, bien podia rentar un departamento y dejar que las cosas se solucionaran, pero por otro lado, era tentador además la forma en que dijo "acompañar sus soledades" – tu no le temes a lo desconocido ni a los retos – se dijo –

La decisión estaba tomada, viviría el día a día sin preocuparse en el que pudiera pasar, entonces recordó que esa mañana apago su celular para evitar tener que enfrentarla, por mas dolida que estuviera al menos le llamaría para decirle que estaba bien, en cuanto prendió el dichoso aparato una llamada entro y para su sorpresa una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su princesa le estaba buscando.

Hola – contesto un poco mas animada aunque era evidente que no estaba en su mejor momento –

Por fin Haruka – soltó un suspiro aliviada – en donde estas metida me tienes con el alma en un hilo – estaba sollozando –

Tranquila gatita – en el fondo se alegraba, al menos a ella le importaba – estoy bien, solo necesitaba estar sola –

Sola, sola Haruka – dijo desesperada – por todos los dioses nos tienes con el alma en un hilo, al menos me hubieras avisado a mí, pero tienes que ser tan impulsiva – un poco mas resignada –

Vamos Sere – trato de convencer – para que te ó las agobiaba con mi problemas si ustedes están pasando por un excelente momento –

Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes bien que lo mas importante para mi es que estén bien – estaba dolida, aunque jamás lo reconocería ante ella – parece que no me conoces Haruka

No digas tonterías – que mas podía decir – ayer no estaba bien y necesitaba aturdirme un poco y me metí en un bar… ahí me encontré con un amigo y el me ofrecio quedarme en su apartamento, estoy bien ya hasta la resaca se fue – bromeo un poco para aligerar la tensión del momento –

Haruka entiéndeme, estoy preocupada –

Lo se y te lo agradezco, hagamos una cosa… dime en donde estas y yo voy a buscarte y te contesto todo lo que quieras saber – trato de negociar con ella, su princesa no merecía estar en ese estado por su culpa y trataría de remediarlo –

Esta bien – contesto algo cansada – estamos en el templo

Estamos ¿Quiénes? – pregunto desconfiada aunque lo intuía –

Todas, Darien los chicos –

Esta bien ire pero por favor no quiero verla – suplico – aun no

Será como tu quieras – suspiro – pero tendrán que hablar en algún momento, estas conciente de eso verdad

Lo se pero aun no –

Bien te esperamos – y antes de terminar susurro – Te quiero Haruka

Yo mas a ti princesa –

En la cocina del templo estaban tratando de tranquilizar a Rei que se paseaba en círculos por el lugar

Rei basta – grito mina – me estas mareando, mas vale que te calmes - dijo sin pensar la rubia y eso fue el colmo reventó sin remedio

Que me calme tu también – respiraba irregularmente y su rostro se torno un par de tonos rojos – TENGO SUFICIENTE CON QUE NICOLÁS ME TRATE COMO UNA NIÑA DELANTE DE UN DESCONOCIDO COMO PARA QUE TU TAMBIÉN LO HAGAS – grito desesperada y sin hacer pausas, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de inhalar profundamente un par de veces para recuperar oxigeno –

Rei –llamo Amy, esta solo la miro sin decir nada – no es justo que te desquites con Mina, todas estamos preocupadas esta situación nos sobre pasa y es normal y por el bien de las chicas tenemos que estar lo mas serenas posible – se acerco a ella y la abrazo intentado reconfortarla – y con respecto a tu novio, no se lo tomes a mal, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y fue la manera de decir que todo estaba bien

Si Rei – sonrío lita – Nicolás te quiere mucho y te aseguro que lo que menos quería era hacer algo que te molestara por que antes de degollarlo hablas con el, estoy segura que te dirá el por que de su proceder –

Chicas, que creen que pase – se atrevió a preguntar Mina –

No podemos estar seguras –respondió la peli azul – lo único es apoyarlas y tratar que este momento se les haga mas llevadero –

Saben también estoy preocupada por mi cuñado – era raro ver a mina tan seria como en esos momentos –

De que hablas – pregunto Rei –

Pues es que también le dio por desaparecer –

Pero como es que Yaten y Taiki están tan tranquilos – pregunto mina mientras se dedicaba a seguir cortando la fruta para la merienda –

Según Taiki, esto del regreso no esta siendo fácil para el, aun tenia la remota esperanza de que Sere le correspondería –

Ayer se veía bastante deprimido – lita recordó la conversación que tuvo con el camino a su departamento – incluso Andy le dijo que si nos quería acompañar a cenar pero el se negó –

En todo caso dice Yaten que ya aparecerá –no muy convencida –

No creo que este bien tanto desinterés de su parte – la pelinegra que ya estaba un poco mas tranquila – por que no lo buscamos y aprovechamos que también estamos en el día de las búsquedas

Creo que solo será una búsqueda Serena, no me ha llamado –

Tienes razón, valla que si esta molesta –

No solo molesta Lita, creo que esta mas preocupada que otra cosa –

Puede ser Rei –

Por cierto chicas cuando los desaparecidos den señales de vida nos tenemos que ver solo las chicas – por primera vez en esa tarde mina era la de siempre – hay muchas cosas que tenemos que contarnos – se ruborizo de inmediato ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior –

Por que te ruborizas Mina – Lita y Rei sonrieron divertidas –

Hotaru y Amy reían divertidas por la vergüenza que hacían pasar a la rubia, para zafarse

Que ejemplo estan dando señoritas – regaño Amy – compórtense no se dan cuenta que esta una adolescente presente!!!!

Como por arte de magia, las tres chicas se paralizaron y sus rostros adquirieron un divertido tono rosa

Hotaru –hablo Rei – somos unas desconsideradas no te preguntamos como te sientes tu con todo este asunto – estaba muerta de vergüenza, hotaru era quiza la que llevaba la peor parte del asunto –

Pues – medito un poco – las cosas no están bien, me duele por ellas pero creo que lo mejor es que se separen – sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se ahogo – no se a ciencia cierta que va a pasar conmigo – eso era quizá lo que mas la angustiaba pues aparte de ser sus amigas Haruka y Michiru eran sus tutoras –

No debes preocuparte – consoló mina – seguramente te pedirán que te quedes con alguna de las dos o puedes quedarte con alguna de nosotras, el que esas dos no sean mas una pareja no quiere decir que no te quieran y que no sean amigas…les llevara un tiempo pero estoy segura que todo estará bien –

La adolescente no soporto mas y toda la presión de las ultimas horas termino por reventar, estallando en un desgarrador llanto que hizo sentir terriblemente a las otras sailors, no dejaba de ser una adolescente por mas scout que fuera y si a ellas la sobrepasaba la situación con mayor razón a la tímida y aprehensiva jovencita.

En el patio principal del templo Nicolás, Yaten, Taiki y Andrew comentaban la actitud de las chicas a ellos no es que les diera igual pero no le veían tanto problema

La que se te va a armar – el ojiverde con su ya característico sarcasmo – no me quiero ni imaginar ni por un momento lo que te hará Rei

Jaja – reía nervioso – lo se – suspiro derrotado – pero que querías que hiciera, pobres chicos estaban sudando la gota gorda, las miradas de esas cinco juntas dan miedo y Rei con sus gritos solo empeoraba la situación

Además no debemos olvidar que Hotaru estaba ahí y dormía tranquilamente – Andrew apoyo al pobre chico que realmente se veía preocupado – creo que hiciste lo correcto aunque debes armarte de paciencia, tu novia tienen un carácter muy difícil

Lo se – resignado, aunque en el fondo sabia que no tendría problemas, pero eso los demás no tenían por que saberlo. En ocasiones su pinta de chico nervioso y asustadizo le servia para relajar el ambiente.

Aunque debo decir que Lita también me sorprendió – reflexiono el de ojos violetas – mira que contenerse de esa manera por un momento supuse que Amy seria la que calmara la situación –

E intervino justo a tiempo, mina estaba tan enojada que por un momento temí que se le lanzara a la yugular a Alejandro – aporto Yaten –

Creo que la mas enojada con todo este asunto es Serena y no es para menos adora Haruka, no es que a Michiru o a las chicas no las adore, pero esas dos tienen una conexión, son cómplices – después de unos segundos de silencio continuo - me atrevería a Asegurar que se cuidan como hermanas –

Es verdad Andrew – ratifico Taiki – y tu ¿tienes algo nuevo que contarnos? – para el chico no habian pasado desapercibidas las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba a cierta castaña, casi podía jurar que esas miradas eran reciprocas, pero antes de lanzar un juicio tenía que asegurarse, ya tenian suficiente con un par de corazones rotos, como para agregarle ahora el de Lita –

Algo nuevo – tartamudeo un poco – no que yo sepa – se defendió

Estas seguro – cuestiono nuevamente – mira que Lita es la más frágil de corazón de este grupo de amigas y no quisiera saber que esta sufriendo creo que se merece ser feliz –

A que te refieres – estaba desconcertado, sabia por Darien y es mas le toco ver como la chica se quedaba esperando a un joven en un baile de la universidad pero, no sabia hasta que punto era para tomarlo en serio –

Lo que mi hermano quiere decir – continuo Yaten – es que ya le han roto el corazón muchas veces y cuando eso pasa se deprime y a las chicas les cuesta mucho sacarla adelante –

Además – interrumpió Nicolás – aunque ella lo niegue ha estado enamorada de ti desde el instante en que te conoció – dijo con cierto pesar – pero se obliga a negarlo pues te veía feliz con tu novia y se conformaba con ser tu amiga

El caso es Andrew – taiki tomo la palabra nuevamente meditando muy bien lo que iba a decir, de lo que se trataba era darle a ese hombre empujón que le hacia falta para darse cuenta que si dejaba escapar a Lita, se lamentaría el resto de su vida – que Lita es una mujer excepcional que merece ser feliz, pero algo en serio, no nos gustaría andar por ahí recogiendo los restos de su corazón por las calles de Tokio –

No se que decirles – todo lo que le estaban diciendo era información que le costaba asimilar, entendía la preocupación de sus amigos, seria el capaz de darle la estabilidad emocional que la ella pedía –

No es necesario que lo decidas ahora, pero te aseguro que tanto ella como tu se merecen una oportunidad pero la decisión es tuya – animo Nicolas a su amigo sabia las dudas que lo atormentaban –

Creo que pensare en lo que me han dicho – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir –

Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos los silencios prolongados, que aprovechaban para poner en orden sus pensamientos, en esta ocasión solo era interrumpidos por los comentarios de los hermanos Kou, pero el rubio ni se inmutaba. Tenia claro desde esa mañana, que lita se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como su tabla de salvación, para que hacerse el tonto, era mucho mas que eso… pero no tenia claro si era su mejor momento para iniciar una relación, valía la pena arriesgarse…

Los milagros existen – escucho decir al ojiverde – me puedes explicar donde demonios te metiste esta mañana – estaba furioso por la falta de responsabilidad de su hermano – a caso te vale un carajo el grupo

Seiya, tenia menos de 2 minutos frente a sus hermanos, ya se esperaba una reacción así… después de todo si lo olvido. No era escusa pero después de tremenda borrachera y la extraña compañía de la noche anterior perdió todo sentido de responsabilidad; no recordó el dichoso desayuno hasta esa misma tarde cuando estaba pagando las compras y pego tremendo grito que la cajera dio un respingo por el susto, arreglándolo de inmediato con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que derretían a la población femenil que la veía. La sarta de gritos que su sarcástico hermano daba, se vio interrumpida a la oportuna intervención del otro Kou, que si bien estaba enojado era un poco mas sensato como para no ventilar sus problemas a gritos.

Yaten –llamo la atención – no estamos sordos haz el favor de bajarle un par de desiveles a tu voz – el otro se dio por ofendido dando un bufido encarando al morocho – ¿estas mejor?

Creo – un le dolía, pero al menos ya existe alguien en su vida que lo entiende y no lo juzga eso podía y quería verlo como una ganancia – me van a decir por que están ustedes aquí ¿esperaba encontrarlos con sus inseparables mmm novias? – bromeo –

Ellas están en la cocina, nos quedaremos a cenar – respondio Andrew –

Ya veo – suspicaz - ¿y por que no están adentro?

Por que adentro esta explotando la bomba atómica – suspiro preocupado, al ver la cara de confusión del joven agrego – Michiru, su novio, Serena y Darien estan conversando –

O ! – ahora ya no le cabía la menor duda, Haruka lo necesitaría mas apartir de ese momento… y ahora que lo meditaba no comentaron nada con respecto a informar a los demás que "pasaron la noche juntos" y que compartirían el departamento… además sus hermanos no sabian de la existencia de ese lugar, entonces opto por hacerse el desentendido –

Donde pasaste la noche – fue el siguiente cuestionamiento de sus hermanos –

En un hotel, bebí de mas y no tenia intención alguna de regresar a casa y ver sus caras de enamorados – no estaba mintiendo, solo estaba contando parte de la verdad – no pongan esas caras – agrego al ver a sus hermanos y los demás presentes incomodarse – no lo digo por hacerles sentir mal, pero necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme, además aprovecho para decirles que hoy rente un departamento viviré solo al menos por un tiempo

Que estas diciendo –

Que no los quiero odiar, que no les quiero amargar su felicidad, que necesito mi espacio para tomar las decisiones correctas, - hizo una pausa para que procesaran la información – estoy diciendo Yaten que nos veremos en los ensayos, en las presentaciones, aquí en el crown con las chicas pero que por favor me entiendan –

Crees que es lo mejor – quizo saber Taiki –

Es lo mejor – sonrío de manera sincera – vamos chicos solo viviré en otro lado no dejare de ser su hermano y mucho menos su amigo –

Haruka conducía sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que le daba estar al volante, por primera vez en muchos años dándose permiso de sentirse vulnerable, frágil. Sentía tan bien el viento golpeándole la cara y despeinando su cabello que trato de retrasar el momento de llegar a su destino… a medida que se acercaba su corazón aumentaba su ritmo, el estomago se dio un vuelco y mil espadas le desgarraban el alma… le ardían los ojos pero intentaba no llorar.

Muy a su pesar aparco delante del templo, antes de bajar respiro profundamente intentando retomar el control sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones. Que caprichoso era el destino, sabia que tenia que haber tardado mas en llegar… solo una hora le tomo llegar del departamento de Seiya, ese era tiempo suficiente para no tener que verla, que iba a hacer, estaban caminando de frente. Darse la vuelta, regresar al automóvil no era opción; pero entonces ignorarla… siguió caminando con la frente en alto, su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

Tantas emociones vividas en las últimas horas estaban cobrándole la factura a su cuerpo. Serena nuevamente la sorprendió con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva le dijo que su amiga estaba bien, intento saber en donde estaba pero ella solo dijo que aun no era momento de saber donde estaba. Escucho pacientemente el pesar que la embargaba, la acurruco maternalmente cuando estallo en un llanto desgarrador e incontrolable; y cuando logro tranquilizarse tomando el valor necesario para contar su historia se desvaneció victima del cansancio y el estrés. Darien tomo la palabra y de forma implícita ordeno que se fuera a descansar, mañana hablarían con más calma ahora no era conveniente. Se despidieron y pidieron que los disculparan con los demás saliendo del templo, sumergida como iba en sus pensamientos apoyada en el abrazo de Alejandro, reconoció la penetrante mirada que se posaba sobre ella. Paro en seco incapaz de continuar.

Haruka la miraba indiferente, fría y eso dolió, pero que esperaba las cosas no mejorarían de un día para otro, sus ojos ardieron furiosamente las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin control alguno, de pronto sus piernas no la sostuvieron y de no ser por que estaba apoyada en él hubiera terminado en el suelo. Cuando la observo seguir su camino, se obligo a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y continuar. Se cruzaron y la sensación de culpa se apodero de la violinista en cambio a la otra mujer se le acabaron cualquier vestigio de esperanza de que aun la amara… tenia que reconocer que aquel hombre que caminaba a su lado la miraba con amor. Percibió su aroma, reconoció su fragilidad quiso abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas, pero reprimió su sentir, aun no era el momento.

Todos reunidos nuevamente, ahora mas tranquilos, esperaban a Haruka para poner cenar

Chicas – hablo serena – mañana hablaremos con Michiru, escucharemos su historia solo nosotras, ustedes chicos si quieren acompañar a Darien cuando hable con Alejandro pueden hacerlo.

Serena – interrumpió la cansada voz de Hotaru – que, - volvió a preguntar – que pasara conmigo

Por ahora pequeña te quedaras en casa hasta que las cosas mejoren, Michiru hablara contigo mañana y Haruka supongo que lo hará hoy – su voz tranquila consoló –

Bombón – dijo Seiya, mas por la costumbre, pero enseguida se arrepintió pues el pelinegro a lado de serena frunció el seño al escucharlo aunque no dijo nada –

Tu !! – Su voz la delataba, estaba enojada – no te vuelvas a desaparecer – dijo – que se creen –

Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparlos prometo que no sucederá nuevamente

Eso espero –

Bueno, bueno ya no te enojes – sonrío – chicas necesito decirles algo – ellas lo miraron nerviosas – mis hermanos y los chicos a excepción de Darien conocen mi decisión y me apoya y me gustaría que ustedes también me apoyaran –

Deja de darle rodeos – al parecer ese dia estaban jugando con la poca paciencia de Rei –

A eso voy – sonrío coquetamente haciendo ruborizar a la pelinegra – esta mañana, rente un departamento, necesito mi espacio por algún tiempo… y también les suplico que respeten mis ausencias, quizá no los vea tan seguido pero será poco tiempo lo prometo.

Creo que por el día de hoy han sido muchas emociones y preocupaciones, nos merecemos algo dulce, a cenar – dijo lita alegremente aunque se notaba cansada –

Señoritas –saludo como siempre, intentando que no se dieran cuenta de que su corazón estaba roto, en ese momento las chicas se abalanzaron contra ella rodeándola en un calido abrazo que tanto necesitaba –

Los chicos sonrieron complacidos, el abrazo se prologo por varios minutos y no tenían intención de terminar.

Mina – llamo tranquilamente su novio – dejen respire la están ahogando –

Pero –

Chicas, - ahora fue Darien – Serena –

Las cinco chicas se negaban a soltarla y amenazaron con armar tremendo berrinche, seiya al darse cuenta de la situación, las llamo

Chicas me retiro – dijo –

Pero, por que tan pronto – reprocho Lita – estas despreciando mi cena – con fingido enojo –

Como puedes creer semejante cosa Lita, tu eres mi chef favorita – halagó – pero estoy rendido te lo compensare te lo juro –

Mmm – dudo – esta bien –

Hecho, mañana los invito a comer a todo -

En tu departamento – pregunto animada Hotaru –

No va poder ser – apenado – aun no tengo nada pero si en el departamento de sus hermanos

Los mencionados lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero lo vieron contento realmente por primera vez desde que estaban en la tierra que no tuvieron mas remidió que aceptar.

Perfecto – gritaron al unísono –

Entonces hasta mañana – se despidió –

Lita – llamo Amy un tanto apenada – te molestaría, si me voy estoy cansada y mañana tengo un día pesado en la universidad

No Amy para nada – miro la reacción que se daba a su alrededor y supo entonces que nadie tenia ánimos de comer – por lo visto mi cena ira a parar al refrigerador esta noche –

Aprovechado nos retiramos Mina es tarde ya –

Es verdad es mejor que nos retiremos – consintió – Haruka te quiero – dijo cuando se acerco para despedirse, nos vemos mañana – beso su mejilla –

Así una a una las parejas fueron abandonando el lugar, aprovecharon para disfrutar de la compañía ya sin ojos curiosos observando sus movimientos.

Cuando ya solo estaban Serena Darien Haruka y Rei, el mayor sugirió que fueran a hablar a su departamento el día había sido largo y agotador para todos y Hotaru ya estaba quedándose dormida.

Para todos el día, termino sin mayores contratiempos para las sailor scouts. Mina no lograba conciliar el sueño extrañaba tanto el calor de Yaten a su lado que se sumergió en el recuerdo de lo vivido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back **

_Estas segura de lo que dices – su voz denotaba nerviosismo y lujuria –_

_... – si lo pensaba mas se arrepentiría e intentando disipar las dudas de su novio lo beso apasionadamente._

_Lo tomo por sorpresa, pero era la respuesta que el esperaba, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola mas hacia el, queriendo sentir, saborear su tersa piel. El beso cada vez subía la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Necesitaba de ella, por falta de oxigeno rompieron ese beso. _

_Sus miradas eran fijas diciéndose cuanto se amaban asegurándose que no era un error. Volvió a besarla con aquel ímpetu mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su espalda delicadamente. Cada roce que sentía la hacia querer mas; por lo cual lo abrazaba fuertemente y volvió a besar con pasión. Le encantaban sus besos, su abrazo, su perfume lo estaba volviendo loco quería descubrir su piel, virgen de cualquier caricia, rompió el beso y empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda su cara tratando de identificarla con el roce de sus labios, así mismo bajo lentamente por su cuello. _

_Empezó a sentir el cosquillo del roce de los labios de Yaten, era la sensación mas placentera que había sentido, la hacia olvidar de todos sus malos recuerdos._

_Sus caricias cada vez se hacían mas intensas, llenas de curiosidad por descubrir cada parte de sus cuerpos y que estas se quedaran grabadas en sus mentes. Una vez que los besos pasaron a segundo plano por la falta de aire sus miradas no se despegaron, podían descifrar la pasión en ellas, el deseo que sentían por descubrir sus cuerpos. _

_Eres hermosa – suspiro sobre sus oídos haciendo que su piel se erizase, era bellísima la diosa Venus reencarnada de verdad, apasionada y entregada a lo que se disponía a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces, era su mujer perfecta, empezó a alzar su blusa lentamente, hasta sacarla, su lencería en tonos naranjas que hacían juego con su blusa, ella desabotonaba temblorosa su blusa, tomo su mano en señal de que no debía de estar nerviosa, una vez desabotonada la blusa el sostuvo sus manos para darle un delicado beso en ella. Se acerco lentamente hacia su oído y le susurro tiernamente – quiero ser el primero y el único- ella lo abrazo y le asintió en forma respondiendo que así seria._

_Sus miradas no se despegaban, su pasión y el querer estar unidos era lo único que podían descifrar de sus miradas. El la beso rápidamente volviéndole a recordar la pasión, amor y ternura que le provocaba estar con ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación; estando ya dentro de la misma deposito delicadamente en el suelo, la volvió a besar quería tenerla ya bajo el sintiendo su tersa piel contra la suya. _

_Empezó a deslizar sus manos por sus hombros haciendo que se estremeciera más. Empezó a desabrochar su falda y sacarla rápidamente. La vista era asombrosa, su cuerpo era tan proporcionado, en pocas palabras fabulosa ante sus ojos. La volvió a tomar en brazos y la deposito en la cama, sus caricias se hacían mas atrevidas intentando hacer que se estremeciera._

_Poco a poco fue bajando los tirantez de su brasier para así poder saborear sus hombros gustosamente. Sus manos empezaron a subir por su vientre hasta encontrarse con sus senos suaves, abundantes y tersos. Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante las carias que hacia sobre la tela, no soportando mas decidió quitarle esa prenda algo estorbosa arrojándola a un lado y volviendo a darle atención a sus pechos, poco a poco las caricias se le hicieron poco para complacer a su diosa los intercambio por besos. _

_Al sentir como las caricias se acababan y empezaba a sentir sus labios la poca cordura se anulo para empezar a disfrutar de esas caricias mas atrevidas. Sus pezones se endurecían cada vez mas y lo excitaba mas; poco apoco fue empezando a estorbarle el pantalón y lo quito con ayuda de mina sin titubeos._

_Los besos de fueron descendiendo lentamente por su vientre hasta encontrar la última prenda que cubría su espectacular cuerpo, con sus dientes agarro una pequeña parte de la tela y la bajo lentamente._

_Una vez que la prenda estuvo en fuera los besos volvieron a inundar el su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta bajar lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la hizo separar sus piernas, los besos seguían y ascendían por sus muslos hasta encontrarse con su intimidad. _

_Empezó a acariciarla como el mayor de los tesoros. Se estremecía con cada caricia proporcionada por el, el roce de sus labios con su piel, las caricias que por fin eran descubiertas y que seguiría experimentando con el. Introdujo uno de sus dedos, lo cual causo un poco de molestia pero sus miradas inseparables hicieron olvidarla. Después de unos instantes alcanzo su primer orgasmo. _

_Su cuerpo no podía resistir mas quería sentirse dentro de ella, rápidamente se deshizo de su ultima prenda dejando ver su miembro totalmente erecto, se coloco en medio de sus piernas haciendo rozar sus sexos- estas totalmente segura…?- pregunto nuevamente intentando controlarse; su única respuesta fue un gemido de satisfacción por aquellos roces. _

_Mírame - pidió mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios, así lo hizo. Sentía como se adentraba su miembro lentamente, sentía molestia. Era glorioso sentir como se empezaban a fusionar lentamente hasta que llego a la pequeña barrera que le impedía que fuese completamente suya- te amo- dijo momentos antes de empujar con un poco de fuerza para desvanecerla y que fuera suya por siempre; se agarro fuerte de su espalda por el dolor que sintió al darle su virginidad; una vez totalmente dentro de ella espero unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a su robusto miembro. _

_Empezó un movimiento de cadera lento haciendo que no sintiera dolor y se acostumbrara completamente a el. Poco a poco el dolor que sentía se fue convirtiendo en la sensación mas placentera que había experimentado en su vida; sus embestidas empezaban a ser mas fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que causara mas placer a ambos. _

_Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y mirándose a los ojos gritaron sus nombres por el placer que sentían, callo a su lado para después darle un abrazo y rendirse ante el cansancio que sentían._

**Fin Flash back**

Ahora todo tenia sentido en su vida no podía ser mas feliz, lo único que empañaba su felicidad era la situación de sus amigas pero mañana seria otro día.

Le haría caso al viejo refrán que dice " cuando la noche esta mas obscura es por que no tarda en amanecer" o algo si

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY NOS VEMOS EN EL QUE SIGUE EL AÑO QUENTRA POR DIOS 2009!!!! **

**YA ESTOY VIEJA JAJAJA **

**NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR UN REVIEWS Y HAGAN FELIZ A ESTA ESCRITORA…**

**QUE TENGAN FELICES FIESTAS EN COMPAÑÍA DE TODOS LOS QUE LOS QUIEREN Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN EXELENTE AÑO ¡!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA SE QUE QUEDE EN ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ANDADO CORTA DE TIEMPO PERO SIN MAS LES DEJO ESTE CAP EN SI NO ES MUY BUENO PERO ES PREAMBULO PARA GRANDES COSAS **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

A POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento Hotaru estaba ya dormida, cuando la adolescente y se reflejo en los profundos ojos miel de su amiga y tutora se prendió a su cuello y no hubo palabra que le hiciese soltarse, ni siquiera el hecho de que Haruka tenia que manejar y que sugirió que fuera con ella. Sin más remedio la alzo en brazos y acepto la oferta de los príncipes de ir con ellos en el mismo auto.

El departamento se ilumino en un instante Darien le señalo a su amiga donde se encontraba el cuarto que esa noche ocuparía la mas pequeñas de las sailors. El tiempo pareció detenerse, la observaron perderse en el interior de la habitación y solo entonces Serena dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de agotamiento, frustración, tristeza.

Princesa – susurro el mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo en un protector abrazo –

Serena giro su rostro para encontrarse con las pupilas azules que la enamoraban, en las que se sentía segura protegida, se acurruco en sus brazos; aspiro su aroma dejando que inundara su ser tranquilizando casi inmediatamente sus sentidos. No dijo nada, no hacia falta hacerlo, el la conocía mas que ella misma. Darien tenia claro que todo lo que sucedió ese día la tenia agobiada, el también lo estaba, no solo eran Haruka y Michiru, también estaba Alejandro, eso implicaba mas problemas si bien era cierto que vivían en un momento de paz no se atrevía a garantizar que esta fuera duradera – aunque el era el mas interesado en que así fuera – y por encima de todo estaba la pequeña pelinegra que sin duda era la mas afectada, debían encontrar una solución, pues vivir con Serena era una opción que solo sería útil un par de días.

Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, embriagados por el calor y la protección que desprendían que no se percataron que eran observados desde la entrada a la sala por Haruka, no quería interrumpir el momento pero tenia que hacerlo, no soportaba verles así tan enamorados tan felices y ella sin nada; sin vida… pues su vida era de aquella mujer de cabellos azules como la claridad del mar, en un intento de controlar la furia que se acumulaba en su cuerpo llamo a su princesa en un lastimero susurro. Despertó de su letargo sintiéndose miserable, los ojos de la mas fiel de sus amigas reflejaban dolor, angustia pero sobre todas las cosas confusión. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue soltarse del abrazo de su novio y correr a abrazarla. El abrazo mas amoroso que pudieron darse

Te quiero – le susurro al oido – te quiero – repitio con la intencion de que sus palabras se quedaran gravadas en lo profundo de su mente, su alma pero sobretodo de su corazón –

Lo se – dijo separándose de de ella –

Otro silencio se formo ninguno de los tres sabía como romper, las dos mujeres fueron a sentarse en el amplio sofá del departamento aun tomadas de las manos

Hablaste con Hotaru – pregunto Darien un poco apenado y temeroso por la miada que le daba su novia –

Si – suspiro con pesar – le explique la situación – sonrío divertida – aunque ella parece entenderla mejor que yo – otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que intentaba a toda costa contener – esta de acuerdo en quedarse unos días con Serena –

Bien – contesto después de meditar un momento sus palabras continuo – pero creo que debemos buscar una solución –

A que te refieres – pregunto con temor la princesa de la luna –

Princesa, sabes tan bien como yo que Hotaru no puede vivir contigo mucho tiempo – movió un poco la cabeza intentando organizar las ideas – estas con la escuela y si bien ya terminaste las practicas aun te quedan unos meses y debes preparar tu examen

Darien tiene razón princesa – intervino cuando vio la cara de su princesa desencajada – además creo que es necesario también para ella tener un lugar fijo en donde pueda establecerse creo que seria bueno que yo también lo hiciera.

Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida – y en que han pensado

Pues creo que la mejor opción en estos momentos es Setzuna – desde que hotaru los puso al tanto de la situación Darien pensó que la sailor del tiempo era la mas indicada en esos momentos para estar con la adolescente –

Concuerdo contigo –

Creo que yo también – cuando su novio menciono a setzuna, reflexiono entendiendo el punto de vista de el, no era que no le tuviera la suficiente confianza para estar al pendiente de ella pero ahora quería disfrutar de su relación, de sus recién llegados amigos y por supuesto de la niña – mañana me pondré en contacto con ella y le explicare la situación

Gracias por todo lo que están haciendo – su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas contenidas –

Quieres hablar – pregunto –

Ella solo negó cansada – no quería hacerlo aun no entendía lo que pasaba con su vida necesitaba tiempo – Solo denme tiempo –

El que necesites – contesto compresiva – solo una pregunta – al ver que su amiga asentía con un ligero movimiento siguió - ¿con quien te estas quedando?

Esa pregunta ya se la esperaba, y aun así la puso nerviosa, recordó que viviría con el y que justo el también había informado que no viviria con sus hermanos pero siendo sinceros nadie los relacionaría

Como te dije ayer me encontré a un amigo – mintió un poco – es un amigo de las carreras, platicamos un poco y le comente que estaba buscando donde quedarme así que me ofreció su departamento, el vive con su novia en otro lado – sonrío ante la mentira que acaba de decir –

Esta bien – suspiro resignada no conseguiría que dijera mas –

Bueno en ese caso creo que mejor nos vemos mañana en la comida de los hermanos Kou – dijo mientras se ponía de pie –

Espera un momento – pregunto – desde cuando vas a casa de los chicos sin renegar – había gato encerrado y lo descubriría –

Desde que lita es la que cocina – le resto importancia al asunto encogiendo los hombros aunque se regaño por la metida de pata –

.-.-..-.-.-.

Caminaron durante largo rato en silencio disfrutando de su compañía, en un momento Andrew se atrevió a abrazar a Lita sin que fuera conciente, su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completo, solo con un abrazo, con la cercanía de ese cuerpo y todo lo sufrido se esfumaba.

El tiempo no existió, alrededor la gente caminaba sin prestarles atención, solo un pequeño tirón desvio sus pensamientos regresandolo a la realidad ahí estaba frente al departamento de la chica que se estaba colando en su corazón sin remedio, sin que quisiera evitarlo

Gracias por acompañarme – escucho su voz calida y esa sonrisa que era un bálsamo para calmar la soledad de su vida –

No ha sido nada – sonrío – que descanses – a manera de despedida pero lo cierto es que no quería dejarla –

Igual tu – concedió – ¿nos vemos mañana? – ilusionada su sexto sentido le decía que a lo mejor llegaba el momento de dejar de soñar y poder vivir su tan esperado cuento de amor –

Claro – por que tener miedo, el que no arriesga no gana – ¿ paso por ti a la escuela? – pregunto nervioso como un chico de quince años frente a su primer amor –

Si – sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, una felicidad que nunca creyó llegar a sentir –

Entonces que descanses – se acerco a ella y poso sobre su mejilla sus labios, besándola tiernamente – mi dulce niña – susurro a su oído, dio la vuelta sin esperar reacción de ella se fue a su casa con la dulce sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto –

No podía creerlo, ni en sus sueños era tan perfecto… sonrojada, petrificada enamorada y con el corazón queriendo salirse del pecho la castaña, giro sobre su eje varias veces después subio a su departamento lo mas rapido que pudo tumbándose en la cama a reír y llorar de felicidad de amor. Claro ella lo merecía ser feliz.

Ese pequeño susurro, ese roce de sus labios significaba tanto para Lita que lo vivido hasta hace unos minutos dejo de ser importante, los problemas amorosos de sus amigas, el corazón roto de Seiya, los celos de Darien, las locuras de Mina y todo lo demás ya no importaba. Lo único realmente importante en ese momento era revivir en su memoria una y otra vez ese día, la compañía de Andrew, su aroma, su calor y ese ultimo beso que lleno de nuevas esperanzas su vida dándole nuevos brios a su corazón. Intento en vano dormir, tenia que contarle a alguien, tenia que cerciorarse que ese no era un sueño como tantos otros en los que despertaba a mitad de la noche.

Tomo el celular de su bolso y llamo a su mejor amiga, a la joven a la que le debía haber conocido al amor de su vida, por que si de algo estaba segura era que Andrew era y es el amor de su vida

Al parecer su amiga estaba aun ocupada pues no atendía, sin desesperarse dejo un mensaje en su buzón –

"Sere cuando escuches este mensaje llámame tengo algo que contarte es importante es de ANDY te quiero, dormiré tarde"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de recordar los hermosos momentos vividos con su amor la noche anterior no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desdichada pues dos de sus mejores amigos ahora atravesaban por un mal momento pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por su cuñado, la platica que tuvo con su novio un par de horas antes la dejo desconcertada.

Flash back

Crees que tu hermano este bien Amor – pegunto la rubia a su novio mientras acariciaba su pecho y el se entretenía con un mechón de su cabello –

Si – contesto seguro – creo que vivir solo le dará tiempo de poner en orden sus sentimientos, para el no es fácil y lo que termino por derrumbar fue darse cuenta que Serena y Darien tienen problemas por su culpa

Eso no es cierto – refuto la rubia –

Mina – tomo delicadamente su rostro y lo acerco a sus labios para saborearlos un momento – quizá no sea de manera directa pero es la causa

Yaten – claramente preocupada –

Lo único que me preocupa que el departamento sea una razón par aislarse – enterró su nariz en los cabellos de ella para llenarse de su aroma –

Habrá entonces que estar alertas –

Ya lo creo – la beso, si antes no podía estar lejos de ella después de lo vivido una noche atrás menos – es hora de que me valla – se despidió – mañana paso por ti a la escuela

Fin del flash back

Mañana sería otro día, mañana era definitivo hablarían con Michiru, tenia que estar tranquilas conocía bien a sus amigas y esa platica no era mas que una bomba por estallar. Concordaba con Serena mil veces era mas fácil enfrentar algún enemigo loco que los problemas del corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y peor aun no sabia como ayudar, es cierto estaba demasiado enojada con Michiru, a Haruka la veía triste, si pero algo le estaba ocultando, Seiya con el se sentía mas que culpable, ella lo quería… claro que si de eso no tenia dudas era de las personas mas importantes en su vida, después de que su amiga abandonara el departamento de su novio este se ofreció a preparar algo ligero para cenar para ellos y Hotaru, pues fue un día largo de muchos sobresaltos y no era bueno tener el estomago vacío.

Princesa – llamo la atención de la rubia, ella lo miro y supo que estaba abrumada – olvida un rato los problemas por ahora no podemos resolver nada

Lo se – contesto muy bajito – es que no se como tomarlo, no se que hacer – un puchero tierno se instalo en su rostro – Darien – llamo coqueta - ¿me puedes dar un abrazo? – ese era un rasgo que el le admiraba la dualidad de su personalidad, por momentos era una mujer fría y segura de lo que decía cuando la situación lo ameritaba, otras era una niña que se divertía con las cosas mas simples, cualquier detalle por pequeño que fuera provocaba su risa y otras tantas como esas era un bebe asustado y desprotegido –

Mi niña – fue lo único que dijo dejo la bandeja con el te y la fruta en la mesita de centro, después la acuno en sus brazos –

Todo va a salir bien – dice en un susurro, esperando una confirmación por parte de su novio –

Si princesa todo estará bien – la tomo delicadamente del rostro, con sus dedos delineo el contorno de sus mejillas, sus labios… acorto la distancia entre ellos, respirando sus alientos se unieron en un beso, tranquilo, suave cargado de comprensión, amor.

De apoco, las manos de los dos enamorados cobraron vida propia, Darien acariciaba lo largo de la espalda de ella y ella despeinaba su cabellos, con el pasar de los segundos el beso fue mas apasionado, desesperado el calor de los cuerpos quemaba, si por ellos fueran hace rato que hubieran desprendido sus ropas para entregarse a la pasión y el amor que se tenían. Pero ese día el destino estaba contra de ellos pues a media tarde les interrumpieron con la desaparición de su amiga y ahora en la habitación de invitados dormía la mas pequeña de las sailors.

Princesa – interrumpió el beso y aun jadeante comento – estoy loco por hacerte el amor – beso – pero Hotaru esta aquí – se escuchaba frustrado –

Suspiro también frustrada – creo que es tiempo que me valla a casa, no quiero tentar mi buena suerte – sonrío divertida al recordar que apenas hace dos días perdió la noción del tiempo en brazos de su novio –

Cena mientras despierto a hotaru – beso su cabello –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena acomodo a Hotaru en la que había sido habitación de Rini mientras estaba de visitas, esta vez tardo un poco mas en quedarse dormida no hablaron de nada simplemente la rubia se dedico a acompañarla mientras el sueño llegaba, no fue difícil que su mamá accediera a que la adolescente pasara unos días con ellos… Ikuko tenia tanto amor maternal que no le caía mal un poco de compañía de vez en cuando por que serena ya solo pisaba el lugar por las noches y samy sabia también tenia sus cosas que hacer que ella prácticamente pasaba sola todo el día y Hotaru, simplemente se daba a querer en esos momentos las dos se necesitaban.

Después de un merecido baño se tumbo en la cama, recordó entonces que su celular lo apago cuando iban a conversar con Michiru, rebusco entre las cosas de su bolsa y efectivamente el aparato estaba apagado, era costumbre de Serena no apagarlo pues a veces Darien la llamaba desde el hospital o para despertarla la escuela, solo unos segundos mas tardes escucho el mensaje de Lita, por como se escuchaba dedujo que algo importante venia pasando desde hace algunos días

Dime Lita – pregunto nerviosa en cuanto le contesto – ¿Qué pasa?

Sere – solto de repente un grito de felicidad – estoy tan contenta – estaba recostada sobre su cama, su cara adopto un tierno carmesí y sus ojos brillaban llenos de ilusión de esa ilusión que no sentía hace años –

Esa felicidad esta relacionada con cierto rubio de ojos azules, que hoy te miraba de manera especial – cuestiono con picardía, a pesar de lo abrumada que estuvo ese día con el asunto de Haruka no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas entre esos dos –

Lita rió nerviosa aun no creía lo que estaba pasando – hoy fue por mi a la escuela y ayer – su voz se lleno de orgullo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior – ayer e defendió de Leika

¿Qué paso con Leika? – estaba preocupada no era normal que Andrew tomara partido por alguien que no fuera ella –

Ahhh – suspiro algo incomoda – ayer mientras me iba a dejar al departamento la encontramos y el me defendido – su rostro se sonrojo aun mas no creía lo que le contaba – ¿puedes creerlo? Sere – dijo emocionada –

Claro que lo creo – ella estaba igual o mas emocionada que su amiga – es una buena oportunidad

Serena – y si estaba haciéndose falsas esperanzas, y si no era mas que una imaginación suya, las dudas la asaltaron de pronto – ¿verdad que no estoy soñando, verdad que si puede ser para mi? – de un momento a otro toda la felicidad que sentía se fue al suelo –

Lita – tenia la intención de decirle que no, que ese no era solo un sueño que esa era una realidad, pero aun no era nada seguro, aun se podía desmoronar – no puedo decir nada al respecto, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es que tienes una oportunidad de ganarte su corazón

Gracias serena – aunque se escuchaba triste estaba agradecida, sabia que la rubia le decía la verdad, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando –

Sabes que te quiero mucho – no pudo evitar que un travieso bostezo escapara de su boca mientras hablaba con su amiga –

Te dejo descansar ha sido un día muy complicado –

Ni que lo digas –rieron cansadas – nos vemos mañana en el departamento de los chicos –

Esta bien hasta mañana Sere –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como Haruka dejo el coche en el templo aprovecho para caminar, el fresco de la noche le aclaraba las ideas, sin prisas, disfrutando de su soledad de su tiempo, aunque le dolía, iba a seguir adelante sin importar cuanto costase se tenia que levantar de esta, no por la sirena que la tenia encantada, no por sus amigas y amigos que estaban preocupados por su estabilidad emocional, lo iba a hacer por ella por Haruka Tenou.

Aun tenía muchas cosas que solucionar, pero estaba decidida a ir paso a paso, por primera vez en su vida pensaría en ella antes que en nadie más.

Ya entrada la madrugada llego al lugar que compartía con su nuevo amigo, de verdad estaba cansada y agradecida por que la caminata la termino de agota llego hasta la sala y ahí se tumbo nada mas puso la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines. Asi fue como la encontró el joven morocho, con mucho cuidado la acodo a lo largo de su improvisada cama y la cubrió con una manta para que no pasara frío.

La contemplo por un momento prometiéndose que al día siguiente descifraría ese extraño sentimiento hacia la joven.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana paso para todos muy rápido cuando menos lo pensaron el medio día llego.

Todos estaban expectantes por los sucesos que esperaban de ese día, para empezar esa era la primera reunión entre Michiru, Alejandro y Haruka, hablarían de los planes de y los conciertos de los chicos y al final de cuentas los mas emocionados eran Darien y Serena disfrutarían de una tarde en el lago y si el tiempo y la suerte les permite se demostrarían su amor de manera mas pasional, además sea dicho de paso liberarían las tensiones del los días anteriores.

Antes de las dos de la tarde Lita llegaba al departamento de los kou portando una encantadora sonrisa, a su lado Andrew le ayudaba a cargar todas las cosas que llevaba para la comida – esta no será una comida cualquiera, le dijo al rubio, esta será una comida por la esperanza – su acompañante no supo descifrar sus palabras pero extrañamente se sentía feliz de ser parte de esa "nueva esperanza"

Los recibió un malhumorado Yaten, que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, la razón su amada y coqueta novia – bueno era coqueta por naturaleza – estaba retrazada algo en algunas de sus clases le impidió llegar a tiempo – no es que mina sea muy puntual –

Y los demás – rompió el silencio la castaña – a que hora llegaran

El descerebrado de mi hermano – bufo – llamo hace media hora y dijo que venia en una hora, Taiki fue por Amy a la universidad así que no debe de tardar y los demás no se pero supongo que llegaran en cualquier momento.

Y mina – pregunto el rubio, arrepintiéndose enseguida –

Mina – se paseaba por toda la estancia del departamento desesperado, solo de pensar que SU Mina estaba con quien sabe quien se sulfuraba – me llamo hace cosa de una hora y dijo que vendría mas tarde, tiene una complicación en la escuela – dijo mas que enojado –

Oh! Debe ser que están en los últimos ensayos de la obra para la calificación de este trimestre – comento lita para que al novio de su amiga se le quitara la paranoia –

Supongo –

Si quieres puedo llamarla para ver cuanto le falta – ofreció la chica –

No hace falta – dijo el un poco mas resignado – confió en ella – sus ojos se llenaron de luz, a pesar de ser un chico frió y reservado se notaba el amor que sentia por la atolondrada rubia – en ellos es en los que no confió

No te atormentes con cosas que no suceden – Andrew le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de comprensión – Mina te adora y aunque es verdad que es una coqueta sin remedio – sonrío divertido – por ningún motivo le faltaría a su relación

Creo que tienes razón – sonrío de lado –

Ustedes se quedan aquí yo iré a preparar lo mejor que hayan probado en mucho tiempo - sonrío lita contenta una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba en la vida era la cocina y la compañía de sus amigos, ese era un día perfecto –

Te ayudamos – ofrecieron los chicos –

No hace falta – respondió mientras iba hacia la cocina –

De a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados a esa improvisada comida – es verdad que las mejores cosas se dan sin planearlas tanto – Rey y Nicolás llegaron con un par de botellas de vino – aunque era martes no todos los días podían estar todos, eso era algo por lo que valía la pena brindar – Amy, Taiki, Serena, Hotaru y Darien llegaron juntos – se encontraron a la entrada del edificio – minutos mas tarde llegaron Michiru y Alejandro, se les veía un poco incomodos y la actitud de las chicas no ayudaba mucho pero al paso de los minutos el ambiente se fue relajando, Mina llego media hora después que ellos y antes que saludar a los presentes corrió hasta su amor abrazándole por el cuello plantándole un beso de esos besos que solo se dan a solas (yo quiero uno de esos, jajaja, lastima que aun no llega mi príncipe azul) y de Seiya ni sus luces, también la que no daba muestras de vida era Haruka.

Lita salio de la cocina contenta con los resultados ()

Todos a la mesa – llamo –

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares Rey hizo notar la ausencia de sus dos amigos –

Deberíamos esperarlos unos minutos mas – la pelinegra no creía justo empezar sin ellos, finalmente el chico fue quien propuso la comida –

Yo llamare a mi hermano – el de ojos violetas –

Y yo buscare a Haruka – dijo Amy, ella no se percato que al mencionar a la chica, Michiru se estremeció y Alejandro le dio la mano en señal de apoyo –

Antes de que Taiki terminara de marcar el numero de su hermano este apareció

Disculpen, Disculpen, pero se me fue el tiempo comprando las cosas para el departamento – sonrío contento y todos se dieron cuenta que esa sonrisa estaba llena de orgullo satisfacción y un toque de malicia –

Ahora solo esperemos que Amy localice a Haruka y podremos empezar – comento Nicolás –

Solo Rey se percato que cuando su novio menciono a la chica, la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho, algo tramaba y no estaba convencida de que fuera bueno… era todo lo contrario – es que conociendo los antecedentes entre esos dos habría que estar preparados para cualquier cosa –

En diez minutos esta aquí – dijo Amy en cuanto llego al comedor –

Te dijo por que esta retrasada no es común en ella – razono mina, mientras intentaba tomar un trozo de pan – eso es muuy raro

Solo dijo que salio de compras – encogió los hombros en señal de no entender –

DE COMPRAS!!!!!! – gritaron todas, incluida su ex novia –

Por que les sorprende tanto – Seiya comento intentando restar importancia –

Por que, por que estamos hablando de Haruka – contesto Rey –

No le gustan las compras – completo Mina –

Chicas tranquilas – intervino Darien, aunque también estaba desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, pero la prefería comprando que metida en un bar ahogando sus problemas en alcohol – necesita empezar a reestructurar su vida y una buena forma de hacerlo pueden ser las compras –

Pero – serena estaba desconcertada y preocupada y que Darien le dijera que estuvieran tranquilas no ayudaba –

Serena – la llamo un poco mas serio que de costumbre – dejemos que las cosas pasen si vemos que necesita ayuda intervenimos de acuerdo – esto último lo dijo para todas y a Serena no le quedo mas remedio que tranquilizarse, su novio estaba en grandes problemas cuando estuvieran solos –

Todos se quedaron callados, lo que Darien era cierto pero aun así n podían evitar sentirse preocupados por ella. Paradójicamente el silencio fue interrumpido por timbre del departamento, el que estaba mas cerca de la puerta era el pelinegro copropietario del lugar – que se había colocado ahí con toda intención –

Al abrir, dio paso a una rubia de cabello corto dorado cenizo de grandes ojos verde olivo, enmarcados por una largas y rizadas pestaña, sus labios con un color palo de rosa, resaltados por un gloss que los hacían más apetecibles, lo que mas sorprendió al anfitrión – o a menos fingió estarlo – es que estaba ataviada en un vestido halter, color tabaco de magas largas enmarcaba perfectamente su figura, y dejaba ver sus estilizadas y largas piernas, su calzado eran unas zapatillas cerradas en punta y de medio tacón realmente se veía hermosa

Seiya le dio una mirada cómplice, le sonrío con sinceridad y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. Todos los presentes se quedaron boqui abiertos, ante ellos Haruka tan hermosa, tan femenina, no daban crédito a lo que veían

Hola chicos – saludo segura, ese era un gran paso, por las caras de todos los amigos y los que no lo eran, se sintió orgullosa le costo mucho decidir a explotar su feminidad pero el resultado valió la pena –

Haruka que hermosa estas – saludo Nicolás –

Es verdad Haruka, estas hermosa – Serena estaba fascinada con su amiga – pero no te quedes ahí siéntate –

**_

* * *

_**

**_BIEN ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ... EL SIGUIENTE ES UN FLASH DE LA TRANSFORMACION DE HARUKA, LA GRAN NOCHE DE DARIEN Y SERENA Y LA PLATICA DE MICHIRU ALEJANDRO Y LAS CHICAS SE ACEPTA N SUGERENCIAS _**

**_SIN MUCHO TIEMPO MAÑANA CONTESTO SUS COMENTARIOS _**

**_LUNA DE MEDIA NOCHE_**


	10. Chapter 10

La comida paso, sin mayores contratiempos, todos estaban sorprendidos con la nueva imagen de Haruka. Después de la primera conversación y una vez que las chicas saciaron su curiosidad compartieron la comida como hace mucho que no lo hacían.

Michiru y Alejandro, de primer momento quedaron desconcertados y no sabia como actuar frente la recién llegada y sin duda se sorprendieron a un mas cuando Haruka les saludo con cortesía y se podría llegar a decir que hasta con picardía.

Cuando la hora de servir el postre llego, Seiya se disculpo alegando que necesitaba alago de aire fresco, necesitaba disfrutar ese instante, esa pequeña victoria –aunque nadie mas sabia –por que esa mañana fue una victoria, para dos personas que creyeron morir de apoco por que su amor no es correspondido.

Lejos del bullicio del lugar, se acerco al balcón… admirar el horizonte dejando que la melancolía se apoderara una vez mas de su alma, pero esta vez era distinto, si aun la amaba, aun le dolía verla en brazos de otro, pero después de muchos años tenia la certeza de que pronto saldría de aquel profundo avismo en el que estaba sumido por amor a ella, a su princesa. Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios con el nombre de ella - Serena –

Ignorante de que era observado por unas pupilas azules, entristecidas por el dolor que le causaba saberse la culpable de aquella tristeza. Dudo, algo en ella le dicia que se acercara para intentar mitigar ese dolor, y otra decía que no, que no infundiera esperanzas en ese corazón por que estaba claro que nunca podría corresponder su amor.

Respiro profundo un par de veces, para darse valor, era su amigo y no podía verlo de esa manera, al menos le debía intentar hacerle ver las cosas como eran y el siempre iba a formar parte de su vida. Su gran amigo.

Seiya – lo llano desde el marco de la puerta de salida al balcón, el joven le tendio la mano invitándola a ir a su lado –

Bombón – sonrió –

Por que estas aquí – pregunto temerosa, si algo odiaba era ver a sus amigos infelices y menos ser ella la culpable –

Pensando – contesto con simpleza –

Mmm – no sabia por que, pero algo le estaba ocultando - ¿Qué te preocupa?

Tanto se me nota que algo me preocupa – sin mucho interés –

Te conozco –

Cierto –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, mirándola por primera vez desde que llegara a su lado –

Lo sabes –dijo con tristeza – no me hagas decírtelo

Sus ojos azules enseguida de aguaron, que podía decir, que podía hacer, el amor es asía y nada pude cambiarlo. Quizá si aquel hombre que la miraba con congoja hubiera llegado a su vida muchos años antes, no dudaría ni un instante en enamorarse de el. Pero el destino puso en su camino a un hombre maravilloso al que amaba con locura.

No, no por favor – dijo el retirando con sus dedos las lagrimas necias que caían por su mejillas –

Me siento impotente, eres un gran chico – ella aunque intentaba no podía contener las lagrimas – no sabes como me gustaría amarte –se abrazo a su cuello -

Se eso, se que no es posible y estoy conforme con el destino –beso su frente –

Y se perdieron en ese abrazo, el tiempo dejo de importar, los dos necesitaban de esa muestra de cariño, ellos sabían que a partir de ese momento su relación cambiaria – por que aunque lo negara Serena gustaba de los halagos de la estrella –

Sabes que te amo –dijo ella cuando por fin terminaron el abrazo. No es que refiriera a un amor romantico, el amor que le tiene al joven es un amor filial, de hermanos, de amigos –

Te amo – contesto en él. Ignorantes de que unos ojos azules los miraban desolados, tristes y decepcionados, pues sin proponérselo escucho las ultima parte de esa conversación. Giro sobre su eje, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta regreso a donde los demás –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien, incrédulo aun, con los ojos furiosos y dolidos ausente, así se miraba, ninguno de los presentes entendía el por que de su actitud.

Amigo – lo llamo Andrew –

La voz de su amigo hizo reaccionar a Darien – Tengo que irme – su voz estaba carente de emoción y en su mente los TE AMO, que escucho en el balcón – nos vemos en la noche – el chico rubio quiso objetar - después por favor ahora tengo que irme –

Un despedida corta para los presentes, aun se preguntaba por que las lagrimas no abandonaban sus ojos. Dejando a todos desconcertados salió del departamento y solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se permitió descargar su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado?, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Pudo interrumpir, pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero que ganaba con eso además el era un caballero y como tal se retiraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te parece si entramos – dijo ella después de un rato – muero por comer ese pastel de fresa que trajo Lita

Vamos – sonrió, le encantaba esa faceta de Serena. Entraron nuevamente al apartamento y enseguida notaron que algo pasaba – Nos perdimos de algo –

Y Darien – pregunto Serena –

Pues – nadie entendía lo que pasaba – dijo que tenia que irse –

¿Cómo? –

Si después de que entro de buscarte en el balcón – reflexiono Amy – se veía extraño

Serena no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, como es que Darien se fue sin despedirse de ella, como. Su corazón se lleno de miedo, su relación en los últimos días era un constante ir y venir entre problemas y reconciliaciones memorables. Darien es un hombre sensato pero cuando los celos se apoderaban de su ser la sensatez y la cordura parecían diluirse.

Bien – dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose al balcón, sus amigas querían acompañarla, pero conocían lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber que deseaba estar sola. Asustada marco el numero del móvil de su novio deseando que solo fuera una emergencia en el hospital lo que lo obligo a irse sin siquiera dedicarle unas palabras de despedida –

.-.-.-.-.-..-

Otra vez estaba en ese parque por segunda vez desde el viernes, iba solo y con los fantasmas rondando su cabeza. Por que dudaba de ella, por que si había jurado ser su vida tantas veces, por que no era capaz de enfrentarlos exigiendo una explicación, la respuesta sencilla, moría de pánico de tan solo pensar que ella no le quisiera.

Cuanto había caminado no lo sabia, el tiempo, las distancias, el clima, todo dejo de importarle, sintió vibrar su celular, miro la pantalla y ahí aparecía el nombre de ella ¡¿Qué hacer?! …. Y si todo era un mal entendido… entonces recordó que sin ella no podía vivir y por ella era capaz de todo incluso de aceptar una mentira

Serena – dijo con aquel tono que ella recordaba bien, cuando el decía no quererla cuando rini apareció por primera vez en sus vidas –

Darien – intento que no se notara que su tenia miedo de lo que esa voz podría significar – te haz ido sin despedirte

No veo el caso de hacerlo – dijo el, arrepintiéndose enseguida, no quería reclamarle pero al fin ya empezó – estabas muy bien acompañada y parece que mi presencia y menos mi amor te hace falta – dijo con sarcasmo, con veneno en cada una de sus palabras y ese veneno lo estaba matando -

Incapaz de contestar Serena intento tragarse el llanto que quemaba sus ojos

No contestas – solto furioso – debí imaginarlo –

Que quieres que te conteste – dijo ella enojada – ya haz sacado tus propias conclusiones sin escucharme – estaba muriendo pero si Darien no confiaba en ella, ella no tenia por que desgastarse en explicaciones que al final no comprendería –

Bien creo entonces que esta es la ultima vez que hablamos no - eso era lo que menos quería pero ya en este punto no se podía hacer nada –

Así parece, aunque espero que si nos vemos al menos exista cortesía de nuestra parte, tenemos amigos en común que no me gustaría poner entre la espada y la pared – como era posible que estuviera diciendo eso, si ella quería gritarle que lo amaba que era su vida y que moriría lentamente lejos de el –

Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo –se escucho un suspiro ahogado desde el otro lado de la línea – fue un placer Serena – a cada palabra pronunciada se le rompia el corazón – espero sinceramente que te amen como te mereces

Darien – susurro ella ya sin evitar las lagrimas – ojala que encuentres a esa persona que llene tu vida, por que evidentemente por mas que me esforcé nunca lo consegui – suspiraron como es que todo se acaba así sin querer luchar – Adiós Darien

Adiós Serena

Asi terminaron la conversación y su noviazgo sin que ellos lo pudieran creer aun, el regreso sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaba aparcado su automóvil, sin expresión alguna en el rostro condujo como un loco hasta su apartamento y ahí se encerro a gritar y a descargar su ira. Serena por su parte estaba incrédula de lo que sucedió se tomo su tiempo para recomponerse entro en apartamento, todos la esperaban ansiosos por saber al fin que pasaba pero sus ojos les dijeron que las cosas no andan bien. Conciente que sus amigos querían respuestas y ella incapaz de darlas hablo en un tono que no daba dudas era una orden de Serena la princesa y no de Serena la amiga.

No quiero ninguna pregunta – imperativo - evítenlas. Ahora si me disculpan quisiera estar sola cuando necesite de su compañía se los hare saber - llego hasta el centro del apartamento y antes de irse miro con ternura a Hotaru – ven -la llamo y esta no dudo en acercarse – podras quedarte con algunas de las chicas hoy mañana por la tarde estare mejor -

Si – fue la respuesta de la adolecente –

Se puede quedar en casa – interrumpió el silencio Michiru – claro si ella quiere – añadió con temor –

Claro – sonrió, aunque estaba incomoda pero entendía que en ese momento no podía ponerle mas leña al fuego –

Bien – la rubia tomo su cartera y su chamarra les dedico a los presentes una sonrisa camino como la princesa que era hasta la puerta y antes de abrir y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie dijo –Michiru, tu novio, tu Darien y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – aunque nadie vio el esfuerzo que le implicaba ser fuerte en esos momentos - habla con Darien, pónganse de acuerdo y me avisas – asi fue que la comida con sus amigos termino para serena –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie en aquel departamento entendía como en cuestión de minutos todo a su alrededor se derrumbo ante sus ojos incapaces de hacer nada. Incomodos por la situación decidieron también retirarse.

Seiya sin duda es el mas desconcertado, pero nada ganaba preocupándose por ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Darien o Serena explicaran lo que pasaba se despidió de sus hermanos, amigos y a Haruka le hizo una seña casi imperceptible – ya habalarian en casa –

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Amy y Taiki disfrutaban del atardecer en un local intimo en donde servían buen te comentaban desde su punto de vista lo acontecido aquel día

Que día tan extraño – suspiro la peliazul –

Ni que lo digas no hemos parado de sorpresas. Primero la espectacular aparición de Haruca – es que realmente la sailor de urano estaba mas que despampánate – y después todo ese lio entre Serena y Darien –

¿ que habrá pasado con esos dos? – estaba preocupada por sus amigos sus reacciones no eran las de siempre –

Creo que esto es mas que una pelea – concluyo –

Eso es lo que mas me preocupa –

Lo se pero – sin decir mas se acerco a ella y robo un beso de sus labios – dejemos por hoy los conflictos ya mañana veremos

Esa era en mayor o menor medida la conversación de las parejas pero nada podían hacer, lo único que quedaba es que Serena hablara con ellas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que iba hacer ahora de su vida Darien – solo de pensar en el dolia – no confio en ella y ella orgullosa no suplico por un oportunidad de expresarse. Tenia ganas de tirarse de un precipicio a morir cada dia un poco lejos del amor de su vida.

La idea de morir era tentadora en ese momento…

-.-.-

Como estas – le pregunto a la mujer que ocupaba el largo del sillón –

Bien – contesto con una media sonrisa – aunque no se como aguante estas porquerías - dijo señalando las zapatillas de tacon alto que llevo prácticamente todo el dia –

Te gustaron los resultados –

Si –concedio – y no –

Que fue lo que no te gusto – sabiendo ya a qyue se refería –

Las cosas que pasaron después de la comida, algo anda muy mal con los príncipes –

Lo se y creo saber por que – esta realmente angustiado –

¡¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese balcón? – si era presiso le obligaría a contarle –

La miro como queriendo evitar el tema – aunque para que ellos dos hicieron un trato, a quien mas contarle todo lo que lo estaba atormentando – en pocas palabras retomamos nuestra amistad, ella me dijo que me ama – vio la expresión de su recién estrenada amiga y se apresuro a continuar – pero en el sentido en el que los ama a ustedes y a mis hermanos – supiro – y yo le dije que también la amaba –

Eso explica la reacción de Darien – después de analizar la situación –

Lo se –

Pero y Serena –

Supongo que discutieron –

No, su rostro, su voz eso que fue mas que una discusión – tomo las llaves de su coche y su chaqueta –

A donde vas – dijo el nervioso – Serena dijo que deseaba estar sola –

Se eso – dijo al limite de su paciencia – pero se también que ama a Darien mas que a su vida y no debe estar sola

Seiya estaba de acuerdo, Te acompaño – determinado –

No, es mejor que solo yo la busque –

.-.-.-..-.-

Tenia una hora conduciendo y no daba con ella, llamo a su casa y su madre dijo que aun estaba con Darien pero que no tardaría en llegar, aquello la preocupo era para que estuviera en casa pero desde las cinco de la tarde nadie sabia de ella.

Intento una vez mas localizarla en el móvil pero seguía sin contestar – ahora entendía la preocupación que debió causarle días antes – y siguió sin contestar

Paso por una de las calles que tenían pasos elevados para peatones y pareció reconocer esa rubia cabellera.

.-.-.-..

HOLA A TODAS ….

Se que les debo una disculpa por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero he tenido una racha de mala suerte. Pero al fin llego la inspiración y el tiempo para escribir a la par.

Agradesco de corazón sus comentarios que serán contestados sin falta ¡!!!!!

Se que es corto pero de verdad me gusto. Espero que a ustedes también. El siguiente espero subirlo en tres semanas mas o menos y será mucho mas largo y con el ansiado LEMON XD

LES QUIERO

BESOS!!!!!

LUNA DE MEDIA NOCHE

PD. Si han llegado hasta aquí dejen un review para que no muera la inspiración!


	11. Chapter 11

Chicas aquí les dejo otro cap de esta historia ¡!!!!! Espero que sea de su total agrado, ya saben que me hace feliz con sus comentarios criticas (siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas).

Les recuerdo Sailor Moon no me pertenece!!!! Solo esta historia XD

Disfruten el capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

No era muy aficionado a consumir bebidas alcohólicas, era de esos hombres que se jactaban de no necesitarlas cuando las cosas iban mal, para que hundirse en el alcohol si no soluciona nada – solía pensar – pero ahora ahí estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento con muchas latas de cerveza vacías a su alrededor– que no quería contar – y con una a punto de terminar en la mano, lloraba sin poderlo evitar su corazón estaba agonizando la perdió, perdió a la única mujer a la que ha amado por idiota, por celoso.

Se percato que ya era de noche pues el departamento quedo en penumbras solo reflejando sombras con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Como sobreviviría sin ella, ya nada tenia sentido en su vida, que estúpido fue, como permitió que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, Serena se escuchaba dolida, decepcionada, su princesa ahora viviría sin ella y solo el pensarla en brazos de otro le carcomía las entrañas. El sabe que las cosas son definitivas por que ella estaba decidida, como bien le dijo ya la había juzgado y su princesa no soportaría una escena mas, se lo advirtió.

Estaba llorando en silencio, desesperado, abrumado por su conciencia con ganas de morir y en un momento comenzó a reír como loco al recordar las estúpidas palabras que ocasionaron que su alma se petrificara en su corazón.

Serena – susurro a la nada – Serena, Serena mi Serena – un grito desgarrador irrumpió el silencio del lugar – Serena – termino ahogando un suspiro con su nombre, tendido en el frio suelo se abrazo a si mismo intentando mitigar la soledad –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrew caminaba por las calles de Tokio portando una sonrisa boba, estaba mas que feliz – quien lo iba a decir – que justo con aquella mujer encontraría eso que tanta falta le hizo por años, al fin su corazón estaba completo. Las cosas entre Lita y el no podrían ir mejor, es cierto aun no le pedía que fuera su novia pero esta vez quería ir con paso lento pero seguro, le encantaba estar con ella, no sentía el paso del tiempo y hablaban de tantas cosas triviales e importantes, compartían silencios y risas y también – para desgracia o fortuna – la preocupación por sus mejores amigos. No entendía como dos personas que se aman tanto como Darien y Serena lo hacen estén pasando por tremendas situaciones.

Una vez que acompaño a Lita ha su casa se encamino donde su mejor amigo, la actitud con la que abandono el departamento lo inquietaba pues reconoció en el la mira fría y solitaria que su mejor amigo tenia antes de conocer a la rubia y se lo confirmo la actitud de su amiga tan diferente a lo que ella solía ser.

Andrew se consideraba afortunado, pues además de la amistad que lo unía a los chicos el era una de las pocas personas que conocía la verdad sobre ellos. No negaba que cuando se lo contaron – después de que Darien regresara de los estados unidos – se sorprendiera e intentara negarlo, pero después de meditarlo unos días los admiraba y los quería mas que antes. Por eso es que estaba tan angustiado, por que no quería que esos dos testarudos perdieran el maravilloso futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Cuando llego al departamento y después de tocar un par de veces escucho a su amigo gritar desesperado, insistió una vez mas pero no hubo respuesta; arriesgándose a que Darien se disgustara con el tomo la llave de repuesto que el joven tenia y lo que vio cuando entro le desgarro el alma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un momento solo le tomo un instante reconocerla, su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento ya no llevaba su característico peinado pero Haruka sabia que era ella; no le importo dejar el automóvil a mitad de la avenida y menos si con esto provocaba trafico, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo y evitar que se lanzara.

Subió desesperada con el alma en vilo aquello no podía ser, Serena era una de las personas que estaban a favor de la vida aun cuando todo estaba mal encontrarla ahí solo le confirmaba que lo de esa tarde fue mas que una simple pelea.

Cuando al fin estaba cerca de ella, camino lento intentando no asustarla.

Serena – la llamo cuando estaba a su lado – vamos nena – la princesa la miro, Haruka hizo un esfuerzo por contener el grito de miedo que le causo ver sus ojos, estaban vacios - nada – ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni furia – los ojos de su amiga no tenían vida

Serena solo sintió el abrazo que le daban por un segundo pensó que seria su Darien, pero enseguida descarto la idea no era el mismo calor, no era el mismo aroma. Se dejo conducir por su amiga, si se quedaba ahí o iba con ella carecía de cualquier sentido.

Camino lento conduciéndola al automóvil, tenia que hacer algo pronto Serena estaba al borde de la locura, cuando la abrazo se dio cuenta que estaba fría seguramente llevaba toda la tarde y lo que iba de la noche. Condujo desesperada al departamento que compartía con Seiya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un día largo y la noche pintaba para peor. Hacia mas de una hora que llegaron a la casa y Hotaru seguía sin pronunciar palabra un simple buenas noches se despidió de ella y su novio – que tan difícil es entender que se enamoro de alguien mas – con un largo suspiro termino de preparar el té

Alejandro – llamo –

Preciosa – le dedico una sonrisa cálida. El no tenia dudas de lo que siente por su sirena pero aun existía muchos secretos demasiados misterios que estaba dispuesto a conocer esa noche – ¡¿sabes que te Amo?!

Lo se – concedió nerviosa –

Bien – guardo silencio por un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar esa charla – Michiru sabes que te amo y que estoy contigo pase lo que pase – ella asintió – pero necesito conocer todo lo que te une a tus amigos, no es por que me molesten sus secretos – suspiro al ver los ojos llorosos de su novia – pero necesito entender que pasa –

Se que tienes razón, se también que me amas y antes de contarte necesito que sepas que esto parecerá increíble, necesito que confíes en mi –

Siempre Michiru siempre – termino dándole un suave y largo beso –

Lo primero que debes saber es que soy una de las sailor scouts, para ser mas precisa soy Sailor Neptune y que Serena y Darien son Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask por lo tanto son nuestros príncipes y soberanos con los que nos hemos reunido estos dos días son también sailors todos ellos menos Nicolás y Andrew que son amigos que ya conocen este secreto

Y así pasaron dos largas horas en las que Michiru conto todo lo referente a las sailors scouts y el escuchaba admirado todo lo que su novia decía sin interrumpir sin hacer preguntas sufriendo cada una de las batallas en las que salía herida o perdía la vida. Cuando concluyo el relato la abrazo, la consoló susurrándole palabras de amor al oído ella lloraba como un bebe desprotegido por el simple temor de haber defraudado a sus príncipes. Se durmió en sus brazos sollozando aun con delicadeza la llevo hasta su habitación y se quedo ha su lado velando su sueño.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amigo – susurro el rubio una vez que se acuclillo a su lado –Darien – no podía creer, aunque lo estaba viendo le costaba trabajo creerlo su mejor amigo estaba borracho llorando como un niño asustado – Darien – intento nuevamente llamar su atención pero no le escuchaba -

Serena, Serena, Serena – susurraba sin prestar atención a nada mas que no fuera su ausencia –

Andrew estaba mas que asustado nunca en todos los años que tenían de amistad lo había visto en ese estado de depresión

Darien – intento levantarlo pero era inútil lo mejor era dejar que se calmara y después podrían hablar. Bueno si se lo permitía la borrachera, el morocho se quedo dormido abrazado a si mismo lapso que Andrew aprovecho para poner orden y ventilar el departamento por que no solo olia a cerveza si no también a quien sabe cuantos cigarros, pero si las botellas vacías eran indicativos eran muchos, también llamo a Nicolás lidiar con Darien no seria sencillo ahora es cuando mas necesitaba a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mina y Yaten se habían quedado en el departamento en el departamento después de aquella tarde. Prodigándose carisias y mimos en cuanto quedaron solos se abrazaron y besaron con desesperación pues hacia falta sentirse piel contra piel, ya después se preocuparían por entender que pasaba, ahora era mas importante saciar la necesidad de sentirse de amarse sin testigos.

Mi amor – susurro el peli plateado contra su piel sensible –

Mmm – se removió acurrucándose más contra su pecho –

Vamos Venus es tarde ya – acariciaba con deleite su cabello, aspiraba su aroma – mi amor –beso –tienes que preparar el examen de mañana – dijo divertido sintiendo como se tensaba a la mención del examen –

Yaten –dijo con un puchero – que manera tienes de terminar con el romanticismo –

Amore, Amore mío – dijo antes de besarla – por mi te secuestraria en esta habitación y en esta cama en donde sea solo yo el que te mire y te admire – miro contento el sonrojo que sus palabras causaron – pero aunque ese sea mi deseo ya te falta tan poco para terminar que no quiero que faltes a ese examen y te cuestes tu participación en la obra que están montando –

Bien, bien ya me levanto – haciendo muecas divertidas – vamos pues arriba nos duchamos - una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en sus labios –

Solo nos duchamos Señorita – sonrió divertido cuanto amaba a esa mujer –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Intranquilo daba vueltas en el estacionamiento del condominio, desde que Haruka lo llamo diciendo que al fin la había encontrado pero que estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba no podía mas que sentirse culpable ¿pero el se retiro precisamente para no causarle daño.

Según Haruka tenia que esperarla ahí bajar con un par de mantas pues serena estaba congelada y aunque tenia la calefacción en el coche y puesta su chaqueta no conseguía que entrara en calor. De esa llamada hacia ya casi diez minutos y aun no llegaban. Por fin distinguió el auto de su compañera de apartamento. Sin esperar a que estacionara corrió a alcanzando la puerta del copiloto, -Serena – su voz denotaba el miedo nunca imagino verla en ese estado – sin pensar la cubrió con las mantas con temor de despertarla o lastimarla la tomo en sus brazos, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Haruka. –

Sin esperar a la sailor de Urano camino a prisa hasta uno de los elevadores en donde el tiempo iba en cámara lenta, fue consiente que Haruka ya se encontraba a su lado por su aroma –que ironías – el elevador por fin digno abrir sus puertas y sin perder tiempo se adentraron presionando en numero 5 – necesitaban que ese aparato del infierno se apresurara las cosas con serena no se veían bien –

El tiempo estaba jugando en su contra, lento tan lento. Después de lo que parecieron tres horas estaban frente al 303 de ese condominio.

Con cuidado la recostó sobre la cama que hasta ahora ocupaba Haruka, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, para no inquietar su sueño, su rostro pálido, con la tristeza pintada en la cara, rastros de lagrimas agrias enmarcaban sus mejillas. La arropo y salió de ahí con la amarga sensación de la impotencia de no saber que hacer.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nicolás platicaba con su novia tranquilamente sobre el nuevo aspecto de la sailor mas dura de todas pues a todos los dejo sin habla realmente es una mujer muy hermosa, ahora que Michiru dio por terminada su relación decidió – y muy bien –que tenia que sacarle partido a su feminidad.

Estaba esperando pacientemente que su temperamental novia estallara lanzando injurias en contra del novio de su mejor amiga y de paso en contra de los hombres y sus acciones – que no se supone que son ellos los que no las entienden – por que solo un que habrá sucedido ahora presagiaba tormenta. Su celular sonó desatando la tempestad

(N.A. a continuación la conversación de Andrew y Nicolás)

Si Andrew –

Hola, necesito que vengas al Departamento de Darien – dijo tranquilo –

Al departamento de Darien – eso no era nada bueno – ¿que paso?

Nos necesita, las cosas con serena están complicadas lo encontré ahogado de borracho llorando-

Lo dices enserio – asombrado nunca se imagino las cosas así de mal –

Si ahora se quedo dormido pero no tarda en despertar nos necesita –que difícil era verle en ese estado tenían que encontrar la manera de solucionar las cosas por el bien de todos

Ni que lo digas –un momento de silencio y luego una pregunta -¿crees que es necesario que les avisemos a Yaten y Taiki –

Creo que solo avisarles de la situación para que estén Alertas – concedió el rubio –

De acuerdo voy para allá nos vemos en un rato –estaba por cortar comunicación cuando recordó un detalle –Andrew si así esta Darien como estará Serena –

Cierto – dijo el golpeándose mentalmente Serena estaría devastada- Sera mejor que las chicas se cercioren que este bien –

Ok le diré a Rey que la busque nos vemos en un rato – suspiro, el ya sabia que tanta calma era un mal presagio –

Nicolás – hablo su novia asustada – que es lo que pasa con Darien

Esta borracho – soltó sin rodeos – en su departamento y según Andrew esta muy mal me pidió que fuera-

Entonces –

Entonces tu buscaras a las chicas para que se cersioren que Serena esta bien y ya hablaremos después – la beso para interrumpir su protesta, para tranquilizarla –seguramente me quedare con ellos pero necesito saber si estaras bien para poder ir tranquilo –susurro sobre sus labios –

Estoy bien – dijo abrazándose a el permitiendo que su calor y el latidos de su corazón la calmara –

Te amo –le dijo despacio –

Te amo – respondió –

Bien necesito irme cualquier cosa me llamas –beso fugazmente sus labios y se fue –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora las chicas están realmente preocupadas, las cosas estaban complicadas acaban de recibir la llamada de Haruka avisándoles que serena estaba con ella, que no se encontraba bien y que seguramente no lo iba a estar en mucho tiempo, Rey las llamo en cuanto su novio salió del templo pidieron la presencia de todas las sailors y por ende sus novios. Los únicos que faltaban en esa reunión era Seiya – que se disculpo diciendo que estaba resfriado y que no quería salir y contagiar a nadie – escusa que les pareció mentira pero ya tendrían tiempo de averiguar la verdad – Haruka que fue quien las tranquilizo – entre comillas – pues sabían que estaría bien estando con ella –

Entonces dices que Darien esta ebrio – dijo sin creer Mina –

Si – no sabia si estaba mas enojada, nerviosa o asustada – Andrew llamo a Nicolás y le conto y según dijo les avisaría a Yaten y Taiki –

Si nos aviso – continuo el de los ojos violetas – Solo para estar al pendiente creo que están en lo correcto que nuestra presencia en lugar de ayudar complicaría mas las cosas-

Cierto – razono Amy – ahora no ganamos nada, Darien esta acompañado por los chicos y Serena – suspiro – esta con Haruka, es mejor que descansemos mañana tenemos actividades que no podemos posponer al menos no hasta que sepamos que pasa con esos dos –agrego al ver la cara de indignación de sus amigos –

De acuerdo – concedió la pelinegra – será mejor que se queden aquí creo –sin decir mas salió de donde se encontraba para preparar las dos habitaciones que ocuparían una para las chicas y otra para los tres hombres que se encontraban con ellas (recordemos que el novio de Michiru también esta ahí)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con la sensación de tener un mal sueño, le dolía la cabeza y los músculos del cuerpo los tenia hechos nudo, no recordaba haber encendido la luz de la estancia que en ese momento tanto molestaba sus ojos, esforzándose un poco por enfocar su vista reconoció a dos de sus mejores amigos que lo miraban de manera extraña.

Unos minutos bastaron para que se recompusiera y que su realidad lo golpeara nuevamente, imágenes intermitentes le recordaron que por IDIOTA –si esa es la palabra – perdió a la mujer de su vida

Tomate esto – dijo un serio Nicolás. No es que pretendiera ser duro con el hombre pero estaba tan desconcentrado que ni cuenta se dio del tono de voz que empleo el para con su amigo –te hará bien

No tenia cara para ver a sus amigos, como explicar algo que ni el entendía – Gracias que hacen aquí –

Acompañarte – dijo simplemente el rubio -

Gracias – cansado, agotado, furioso así es como se siente. Se tumbo en el sillón de su sala - ¡¿saben ya lo que paso?!!

No –sonrió indulgente – Serena tampoco dijo nada cuando salió después de hablar contigo

Pero tampoco la esta pasando bien – interrumpió el novio de Rey –

Por que lo dices – que tantas cosas mas puede provocar sus infundados celos y un rato de orgullo-

Hace un rato, antes de que despertaras me llamo Rey, avisando que serena esta en el departamento de Haruka, la encontró a punto de hipotermia hace una hora –

No estaba pensando simplemente con toda la torpeza que le permitían sus pies cogió el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de centro – no puede con la culpa –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué dijo el doctor? – cuestiono preocupado Seiya. Habían llamado al Doctor para que revisara a Serena y fue la hora mas larga y agónica para el pelinegro, pues tuvo que armarse de paciencia, cuando la rubia llego a su lado se veía agotada, asi que en un afán de hacerla sentir menor la abrazo. Algo que se estaba volviendo muy común entre ellos –

Estuvo a punto de ser hipotermia –ahora estaba enojada – recomienda reposo al menos una semana ya dejo el medicamento

Entonces llegaste a tiempo – dijo Seiya refiriéndose a la hipotermia, pero enseguida supo que había algo mas pues la siempre fuerte Haruka Tenou, se rompió en un sollozo lastimero -¿Qué es lo que aun no me haz contado?

Llegue a tiempo – repitió ella sin poder contener el llanto pues la imagen de su princesa a punto de lanzarse de aquel puente se había instalado en su mente – estaba a punto de lanzarse de un puente peatonal – chillo desesperada acurrucándose mas contra el cuerpo de Seiya – dos minutos mas y estaría muerta – decir que el joven que escuchaba aquella confesión quedo lívido seria poco, su corazón dejo de latir, llenándose de miedo ¿ que estaba pasando ese día?-

¿Qué dices? –

Que se quiere morir – continuo llorando –

Ufff – que se dice en estos casos todo es confusión, solo atino a apretar mas el abrazo – tranquila ya esta aquí – beso con ternura su cabello – las cosas se van a arreglar – al menos eso esperaba –

Que vamos ha hacer –

Por ahora nada, solo queda intentar tranquilizarnos- después de un breve silencio recordó algo que en ese momento también era importante – Me llamaron mis hermanos –una vez que estuvo seguro que tenia la atención de la chica continuo – están donde Rey, Nicolás y Andrew están con Darien según dicen esta ahogado de borracho -

Ese es un pendejo al que mataría si le tuviese frente a mi – soltó furiosa –

Tranquila por favor – la mujer esta indignada y se removía intentado zafarse de aquel abrazo – vamos no te enojes no ganas nada, Serena nos necesita tranquilos –solo tuvo que mencionar a la princesa de la luna para que se tranquilizara, la sintió suspirar contra su pecho, y su respiración era mas tranquila. Algunos minutos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos por el celular de ella –

Es Darien – dijo con fastidio – ¿Qué quieres? –Ese fue su osco saludo-

Como esta Serena – tenia tanto miedo –

No pienso decirte nada –contesto altanera –

Haruka, no estoy jugando – intento contener el enojo, no estaba como para aguantar el humor de la chica - ¿Cómo esta Serena?

Con que cara me preguntas por ella – siseo furiosa – eres un sínico Darien

El lo sabia pero en ese momento no tenia tiempo de que le echaran sus errores –Haruka por ultima vez –ahora si estaba furioso -¿Cómo esta Serena?

La rubia sabia que ahora era con el príncipe con quien hablaba no quedando mas remedio que contestar a su pregunta – MURIENDO – arrastro cada letra con el mayor de los venenos – es todo lo que te diré – sollozo – ahora si me dejas necesito ir a cuidarla

Haruka – grito desesperado – por que lo dices –

Por que es asi como esta – suspiro –y no y te molestes en buscarme o buscarla el doctor a dicho que necesita tranquilidad

Necesito verla, necesito decirle que es mi vida –lloro –

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de actuar como troglodita- suspiro – si serena quiere verte te avisare – y sin dar tiempo de replica corto la llamada

Fuiste muy dura – hablo Seiya mientras la abrazaba nuevamente –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..

Sea lo que hubieran hablado lo dejo derrumbado, cansados de la espera y preocupados por el silencio decidieron que era momento de arrancarles las palabras aunque fuera a tira buzón. Intercambiaron miradas ninguno de los dos se animaba a romper el silencio.

Como esta – pregunto tranquilo Andrew –

Darien permaneció unos minutos mas en silencio intentando asimilar todo lo pasado – Muriendo – dijo casi inaudible- Se esta muriendo –repitió – y todo por mi culpa –

Darien –

Es mi culpa – sollozo – si algo pasa será mi culpa –

Darien por favor tranquilízate – pidió el pelinegro –si no te explica no podremos ayudarte

Que quieres que te explique – grito – que mi serena se muere y es por mi culpa – por que tenían que ser así las cosas – es que soy el ser mas idiota del mundo como se me ocurrió pensar que no me ama – estaba llorando –y ahora la puedo perder para siempre –

Que fue lo que te dijo Haruka –interrumpió Andrew –

Que se esta muriendo, que necesita tranquilidad y que solo si Sere lo quiere me permitirá verla –

Darien – dijo Nicolás con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir – Ahora ya no remediamos nada ve date una ducha, intenta dormir, nosotros hablamos con las chicas y preguntamos que pasa – con paciencia entre los dos lo guiaron a su habitación y a regañadientes se dejo conducir –

Después de un relajante y teniendo en cuenta que se paso la tarde perdido en alcohol no duro mucho antes de caer rendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la estancia dos jóvenes están mortificados, sabían que las cosas no estaba bien pero no imaginaron que se complicaran así

Todo esto es una locura –

Es verdad, Andrew crees que debemos avisarles hoy a las chicas lo que hablaron Darien y Haruka –

No, será mejor que lo hagamos de frente conozco un par de señoritas que querrán matarlo –

Si, - concedió –por lo pronto será mejor que nosotros también descansemos mañana será un día demasiado complicado –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando esa mañana el señor Tsukino, recibió la propuesta de hacer las fotografías de los sitios representativos de país, para el libro que se lanzaría con el propósito de fomentar el turismo, no lo dudo, además de que seria el pretexto perfecto para pasear con su esposa ahora que sus hijos ya eran responsables. Todo pintaba para una segunda luna de miel.

El único inconveniente es que tenían que partir esa misma tarde y sus hijos – como todo joven – tenían la tarde ocupada- así que ellos se conformaron con avisarles por teléfono hicieron las recomendaciones necesarias, estarían en contacto y si todo salía como esperaban se verían en Enero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie se sorprendió al verlos a la entrada del templo a primera hora de la mañana, y en todos era notorio que esa fue una de las peores noches en mucho tiempo, todos querían entender lo que pasaba y los únicos capaces de dar alguna explicación eran Haruka – que por cierto iba furiosa – y Darien – parecía un fantasma -

Vamos se piensan quedar así toda la mañana o van a decir que demonios pasa – mina estaba además de preocupada impaciente –

Las cosas no están sencillas – comenzó diciendo la rubia – no se que paso ayer entre Darien – escupió, y los demás se dieron cuenta que estaba conteniéndose para no decir mas – y Sere, tampoco me interesa mucho. Serena esta delicada ahora mismo se encuentra bajo estricto cuidado medico, el clima de ayer sumado a su estado de nerviosismo le provocaron una depresión aguda y pulmonía-

Los rostros de quienes escuchaban eran mascaras de confusión y angustia

Le han mandado reposo absoluto y la mayor tranquilidad posible – continuo – esta mañana hable con ella y me a suplicado que les diga que por el momento no quiere ver a nadie – suspiro agotada – en cuanto le den de alta volverá

Serena estaba sufriendo y lo sabían, y sabían también que lo mejor era respetar su decisión de no verles, al menos tenían la tranquilidad de que Haruka estaba con ella y en caso de ser necesaria su presencia no dudaría en llamarlas.

Todos estaban tristes. El silencio se apodero del lugar

Haruka –llamo tímida Hotaru – cuando darán de alta a Sere

No lo se pequeña – dijo con ternura revolviendo sus cabellos – espero que sea pronto

Haruka – volvió a preguntar la adolescente – quiero estar con ustedes – sus ojos se empañaron de tristeza y preocupación –

No sabia que decir, era consiente que la relación entre Michiru y Hotaru no era la mejor en ese momento pero no quería que nadie mas viera a Serena en ese estado y menos que se supiera que ella compartía el departamento con Seiya –Lo se, pero ahora no es posible una vez que Serena este mejor hablamos – sonrió cálidamente – ahora necesito que hagas un esfuerzo y te lleves bien con Michiru y su novio – esto ultimo lo dijo para que solo ella escuchara –

Esta bien – no muy convencida – pero prometes que me hablaras todos los días

Lo prometo –

Estaremos en contacto todos los días para saber de ella – Lita intentaba ante todo mantener la tranquilidad –

Si las estaré llamando para informarlas –

De acuerdo – Mina no estaba nada conforme pero no le quedaba de otra mas que esperar – entonces como quien dice seguiremos como si nada pasara –

En teoría – dijo Yaten, que tenia abrazada por la cintura a su novia – por que si esta pasando – miro con furia a su hermano y a Darien, algo le decía que un pleito entre esos dos había desencadenado aquel caos –ahora solo queda un tema pendiente y es que Serena – y lo siguiente lo dijo con cautela – quería hablar con Michiru y Alejandro, que va a pasar con ese asunto

Pues lo mas conveniente es que el príncipe – dijo sarcástica Haruka – hable con ellos, Serena no esta en condiciones de preocuparse por nadie – aunque no fue visible para nadie mas lo ultimo hirió profundamente a Michiru – bien me voy estamos en contacto –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El alama de apoco se le iba partiendo en mil pedazos, desde la noche anterior estaba muerto en vida en parte de preocupación, en parte de culpa. Tan solo logro dormir un par de horas, después su sueño eran constantes pesadillas.

Agradeció que sus amigos estuvieran ahí con el, de no ser así hubiera salido a buscar a su princesa si era preciso en cada casa de Tokio

Cada palabra dicha por aquella sailor le envenena el corazón su princesa esta realmente mal y lo peor es que no quería ver a nadie, ni sus amigas.

Escucho la frialdad con la que le dijo que el se encargara del asunto de Michiru. Termino de hablar y se despidió de todos, menos de el. No lo pensó dos veces y le dio alcance antes de que abordara su automóvil.

Haruka – se escucho deseperado – necesito verla

Resoplo fastidiada – No entiendes, no quiere ver a nadie, necesita tranquilidad- su voz era capaz de congelar a cualquiera, por Serena era capaz de enfrentar a todos incluido el príncipe –

No quiero hacerle daño –estaba derrotado – solo necesito saber que estará bien –

No se – con tal de quitárselo de encima le daría aunque sea una falsa esperanza – te llamare después de consultar al medico – en tono cansino – ahora si me disculpas quiero ir con ella, no quisiera que despertara y encontra solo a la enfermera –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien se disculpo, tenia que ir al trabajar y al menos eso lo mantendría distraído – aunque si de ser franco se trata no creía lograr mucho – el día estaba nublado tan gris como el animo de aquellos chicos, pero siguiendo la recomendación hecha antes intentaron continuar con sus vidas.

Los chicos aprovecharon a desayunar con sus novias e intentar tranquilizarlas, después los three lights se reunirían al medio día para comenzar a ensayar lo que seria su presentación y el nuevo disco y en la tarde las chicas les alcanzarían cuando la universidad hubiese terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decir que estaba desanimada era poco Lita esta triste y desconcertada. Nadie daba una explicación concreta de lo que sucedia, ahora ni el abrazo que le daba Andrew lograba consolarla.

No entiendo nada de lo que pasa –

Ni yo, Lita ni yo –

¿Cómo esta Darien? – se atrevió a preguntar –

Mal – por decir algo- no entiendo que paso entre ellos dos, el solo dice que fue un idiota por creer que Serena no lo ama –suspiro – y de ahí nadie lo saca, entre Nicolás y yo conseguimos que durmiera un poco e intentara calmarse, pero ya le haz visto parece un muerto –

Nunca pensé verlos pelear hasta este grado –melancólica- no es algo que esperase y menos de Darien

Los celos son malos concejeros –ahora le dolia verla tan triste necesitaba hacer algo para arrancarle aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa - Lita – llamo -¿me acompañarías esta tarde al cine, después de mi turno en el crown? –pregunto un tanto dubitativo –

No se si sea buena idea Andy – sonrió apenada –

Anda – suplico- mira que proyectan una película que quisiera ver y sirve para que los dos nos distraigamos un poco –sus ojos mostraban ilusión – además, por ahora nada ganamos con estar sin hacer nada –

Esta bien – sonrio – creo que tienes razón

Claro – dijo seguro – esta tarde paso por ti a donde los chicos ensayan te parece

Ok – amplio su sonrisa – tenemos un trato entonces

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia donde estaba, pero tampoco le interesaba su corazón dejo de latir la tarde anterior cuando su amor no confió en ella. Darien dejo que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo en donde ella ya no quizo luchar.

Reconocia que ella también era una persona sumamente celosa –con Darien – que cada dos por tres sentía hervir la sangre cuando le encontraba platicando con alguna compañera de trabajo, pero siempre y a pesar de todo le daba la oportunidad de explicarse – confiaba en el mas que en ella misma – Ahora ya nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria las cosas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin que ella fuera consiente – cuanto dolía la ausencia de Darien –

Gatita –llamo con cariño – que bueno que haz despertado –sonrió, aunque con tristeza aquellos ojos azules que tanto admiraba seguían sin brillar - ¿te sientes mejor? –pregunto, y ella solo dio afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza –eso me alegra – siguió sonriendo aunque le costa un mundo mantener esa sonrisa - ¿quieres hablar? –Serena negó – de acuerdo – concedió –

No estaba segura si lograrían sacarla adelante

Serena –dijo cuidadosa – sabes que estas en mi apartamento y lo que paso anoche –la rubia pareció meditar un poco tratando de recordar a lo que se refería y lo hizo, por que inmediatamente comenzó a sollozar – Tranquila – Haruka la consoló abrazándola –todo estará mejor, lo prometo –

Lloro un rato mas hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida

A partir de ese momento las cosas no fueron fáciles para ninguno de los tres que compartían apartamento.

Serena pasaba los días sin pronunciar palabra, entre dormida y despierta, la neumonía desapareció al cabo de 15 días y de los constantes cuidados de Seiya y Haruka. Pero la depresión se agravaba en mas de una ocasión sopesaron la posibilidad de llamar a Darien, pero en cuanto lo mencionaban en presencia de Serena, esta se alteraba a tal punto que desistían de la idea.

A pesar de que Serena no hablara, ellos le contaron, como es que habían terminado viviendo juntos, como es que Haruka estaba cada vez mas a gusto con su forma de ser mas femenina – y en secreto le confeso lo bien que se sentía con cierta estrella pelinegra- lo que arranco por primera vez en días una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

También le decían que los chicos y en especial sus amigas estaban sumamente preocupadas que deseaban verla pronto. Que sus papás seguían de viaje y que Samy era feliz con la casa para el solo.

Un mes había pasado desde la ultima vez que vieron a Serena, todos continuaban con su vida bajo la sombra de la duda y la preocupación. Las relaciones entre las parejas parecieron calmarse y entrar en una especie de limbo, entre los ensayos y las ocupaciones de la escuela mas la preocupación por sus dos mejores amigos – no eran buenos ingredientes para avivar el romance -

Darien estaba irreconocible, mas delgado, ojeroso también se dejo la barba, con el carácter tan explosivo – en pocas palabras estaba vuelto nada -se mataba con turnos maratónicos en el hospital y días enteros de juerga – de no ser por los chicos que todos los días se turnaban para ver que durmiera y se alimentara de algo mas que cerveza – se le consumía la vida pensando en su princesa en su Serena. Se mantenía al tanto de su salud por lo que decían los demás –Haruka se negó a contestar sus llamadas y menos sus preguntas – ¿Cómo cambiaba la vida en un mes?

Una tarde mientras estaban ensayando y todos se encontraban apareció su mejor amiga. Nadie se percato de su presencia, lo que aprovecho para observarlos detenidamente.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se esforzaban sobre el escenario, Mina hacia los coros portando una gran sonrisa, en la primera fila Rey los miraba y Nicolás se entrenia tarareando la canción y jugando con el largo cabello de su novia; Lita y Andrew estaban tomados de las manos comentando en susurros algunas cosas – le dio gusto que al menos Lita concretara algo con el amor de su vida - y Amy miraba embobada a Taiki como si nada mas existiera, le sorprendió ver as Hotaru platicando animadamente con su hermano – ya tendría tiempo de preguntar - Michiru y Alejandro escuchaban atentos el ensayo.

Y ahí estaba Darien – cuando lo enfoco- sintió que el corazón se detenía un instante y luego latía tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho - ¿Qué le paso? – se preguntaba – tan distinto a como lo recordaba.

De pronto y tomándola por sorpresa se Mina se silencio – soltó el micrófono y la miro atónita – Serena tuvo que sostenerse de Haruka para no caer –

.-..-.-.-

Mina se sentía extraña, observada intento seguir concentrada en el ensayo estaban precisamente en la parte en la que ella intervenía con los coros cuando la vio – esos ojos azules los reconocía en cualquier lugar – fue tan grande su impresión que soltó el micrófono provocando que todos la miraran extrañados, Yaten se acerco a ella para preguntar que pasaba y lo único que pudo susurrar fue –Serena –

Sincronizados todos miraron hacia donde la rubia veía y después del mes mas largo para todos la vieron

Tan diferente a como la vieron la ultima vez, con el cabello a mitad de la espalda, adornado con un sencillo prendedor, vestía de manera mas formal y sus ojos estaban carentes de brillo – eso fue lo que mas les sorprendió – sonreía – tímidamente

¡¡¡¡SERENA!!!!! – gritaron las chicas emocionadas – Serena!!!!!! -Sin esperar mas corrieron a abrazarla, impacientes por comprobar que en realidad era ella y no una ilusión

Todos reían ante la escena las chicas al fin sonreían de manera autentica y Serena ante los ojos de Seiya y Haruka – que son la que la vieron durante todo ese mes – tuvieron una pequeña esperanza de que algún día volvería ha ser la misma de antes-

Darien estaba perplejo – sin poder hacer nada – después de un mes al fin la veía y tan hermosa como siempre – se regaño las fachas en las que fue ese dia al dichoso ensayo – quería correr abrazarla, pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Hola Darien – saludo educadamente Serena al percarse que era el único que no se había acercado –

Y Darien se sintió morir en ese momento – Hola – su voz era un cuchillo de frialdad, no había amor, no había sonrisas, como las hubo para los demás – me da gusto ver que estas mejor –

Gracias – sonrió con educación; y sin prestarle mas atención como si no existiera – chicos que bien esta quedando todo ¡!!!!! – sonrió – los extrañaba –

Y nosotros a ti – corearon las chicas –

Quien me va a poner al tanto de todo lo que paso este mes – sonrió tranquila –

Al darse cuenta de que su presencia no era grata para Serena Darien se disculpo u salió del lugar, lo alcanzo Andrew y le puso la mano sobre el hombro –Dale tiempo ya tendras oportunidad de hablar con ella

Eso espero Andrew, eso espero-

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_HOLA CHICAS!!!!!!_

_Cumplí XD actualice tres semanas después de la ultima actualización que les pareció cuanto drama en este cap verdad _

_Pero no se alarme las cosas se arreglan en el que sigue – o eso espero XP – _

_Yo estoy feliz con el resultado ... del fic y del cap hasta el cap 10 son 138 reviews – GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS de verdad que no esperaba tanto _

_Este fic es dedicado especialmente para dos personas a las que adoro y que han estado conmigo a lo largo de este y todos mis fics- _

_**MI NENA PAU – por la que empecé a escribir este fic y ha me a considerado su hermana a pesar de no serlo y de la distancia **_

_**-AMIGA DEL ALMA MIRTA – que es la que me ayuda cuando la inspiración y las ganas de seguir se esfuman **_

_Responderé sus reviews directamente a sus correos y a los que no tengo manera de hacerlo de ese modo a continuación._

**CARMEN. Si es verdad, ahora la historia esta mas complicada que al principio como todo en la vida tiene sus altibajos, y si es difícil de creer pero si esa pareja desde hace mucho me daba vueltas en la cabeza. GRACIAS! Espero que siga siendo de tu gusto la historia.**

**ESMERALDA DURAN. GRACIAS, espero que la actualización supere tus expectativas nos seguimos leyendo **

**SAILOR LADY, Si los celos son malos consejeros, todo lo que puede causar un mal entendido. Se que vengo promentiendo un lemon desde no se cuando pero la historia en mi cabeza a dado tantas vueltas a lo que realmente esperaba pero seguro ahora si bajo juramento que no pasa del siguiente. **

_**También gracias a todos los que leen y no se animan a dejar REVIEWS **_

_**Nos leemos en dos o tres semanas **_

_**Un beso **_

_**Principessa Lu **_


	12. Chapter 12

NOTA!!!

Hola estimados lectores de Luna Enamorada, esta pequeña no es escrita por la dueña de esta cuenta, soy Mirta amiga de Lu, y les escribo solo para decirles que los fanfic de Lu están temporalmente suspendidos dado a que su computadora se ha muerto u_____u se quemo, además que yo su inspiración entre a clases y no tengo ideas frescas xD todo se lo lleva la UNI jaja y otra cosa como algunos saben Lu estará en clases próximamente y tardara en publicar sus fic's así que les pedimos de su paciencia en cuanto se arregle la computadora Lu escribirá y dará sus señales de vida a sus historias tanto a ¿Celos? de sailor moon, como a un paso del olvido de itazura na kiss.

Por su comprensión gracias…

Atentamente Mirta


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICAS … AQUÍ LU REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO, TENGO RAZONES DE PESO QUE JUSTIFICAN MI AUSENCIA PERO LO EXPLICO ABAJO….**

**AHORA A LEER **

**¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

.-.-.-.-..-.

No se podia negar que Serena no era la misma de antes, su mirada era mas cautelosa, sus expresiones mas controladas, había madurado de golpe – y no es que no le gustara la madurez que trasmitía – solo que la culpa no lo dejaba vivir.

Un mes, tan solo un mes transcurrió desde aquella nefasta tarde y ya sus ojos no lo miraban con el infinito amor con que lo hacían siempre, ahora no lo miraban ni con una pizca de odio – verse reflejado en esos ojos azules indiferentes, dolía – por eso huyo como un cobarde, no soportaba que para todos existiera una sonrisa y para el solo indiferencia –

Pasados solo diez minutos de haberla visto, decidió hablar con su amigo que a pesar de estar esperando con ansia el regreso de Serena y querer estar en ese momento con su novia seguía haciéndole compañía.

- Se ve hermosa ¿no? – aunque intento que la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento no fuera notoria fallo, tantas cosas que decir y sin saber como ni cuando las diría –

- siempre lo ha sido – reflexiono un momento – pero a cambiado – dijo inseguro, pues ese cambio intuía no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Mientras las chicas rodeaban a Serena en un gran abrazo el pudo darse cuenta que miro a Darien y tan solo una milésima de segundo sus ojos brillaron enamorados, pero también se dio cuenta que su amigo no la tenia fácil, los dos llegaron a un punto en su relación en donde dudaba que hubiera algún tipo de reconciliación –

- lo ha hecho y la culpa es solo mía – suspiro triste – no se si vale la pena pedir una oportunidad –

- De que hablas – estaba sorprendido, Darien se estaba rindiendo – es que no quieres que te escuche –

- Es lo que mas anhelo, sin embargo ella esta mejor sin mi – llegar a esa conclusión lo estaba matando, se hundió en sus recuerdos, recuerdo que ahora solo existían en sus memorias; pensó en Rini, su niña consentida, es los planes que tenia con Serena, en sus absurdos celos –

- No lo sabes Darien –

- Basta de hablar de mi – no quería seguir removiendo en la herida y estaba consiente que Andrew no lo dejaría, al menos tenia el consuelo que en dos horas empezaba su jornada de trabajo y hoy también se las había ingeniado para que le dieran turno doble de tarde y noche, con suerte dejaría de pensar en ella hasta la mañana siguiente – como van las cosas con Lita

Le dio gusto ver como su amigo cambiaba su expresión solo con escuchar su nombre, al menos a el le estaba yendo bien en los asuntos del corazón

- Bien, aun no le pido que sea mi novia – sonrojado –

- Es enserio, pero si se comportan como una pareja de enamorados –

- lo se, pero aun no es formal, -sonrió ampliamente. No dudaba ni un segundo que estaba hasta los huesos por la chica pero ninguno quería apresurar las cosas – todo ha su tiempo

- Andrew, ese cuento lo he venido escuchando desde hace un mes –

- Cierto –concedió el rubio – pero ninguno de los dos queremos dar un paso en falso

- no se que esperan – dijo algo frustrado, no entendía por que actuaban así después de todo, los dos se querían y todo el mundo se daba cuenta – lita esta enamorada de ti desde el día en que te conoció y tu hace mucho que lo estas de ella, pero no te dabas cuenta por esa manía tuya de querer aferrarte a esa ex novia tuya –

Puede que tengas razón amigo – sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que el humor de Darien esta de lo mas cambiante –

Quizás –hablo algo apurado – que ahora que Sere a regresado y las cosas comiencen a tomar su rumbo puedas hacerte el favor de ser feliz con la mujer que amas –

Puede que te haga caso amigo – sonrió –Darien, a que hora entras hoy al trabajo – pregunto algo preocupado su amigo estaba llevando un ritmo de vida que terminaría enfermándolo –

En una hora – contesto –

Bueno pues si quieres paso por ti al hospital y no vamos por ahí de vagos – Sabia que a su amigo le molestaba de sobremanera que lo cuidaran como si de un bebe se tratara –

No te molestes Andrew – dijo ya ciscado por el cuestionamiento de su mejor amigo – Tengo turno doble saldré mañana en la mañana

Al ritmo en el que vives te vas enfermar –

No te preocupes tanto por mi vida – enojado – mejor dedícate a vivir la tuya, no necesito que me cuiden –

Perfecto Darien – dijo ya dolido y molesto – si eso es lo que quieres es morirte mejor te compro una pistola y jalas de unas buena vez del gatillo – intento calmarse pero le era imposible – así me evitas que este preocupado por lo idiota que estas siendo con tu vida pero sobre todo con tus amigos – Darien se arrepentía de las palabras dichas, pero es que en ese momento lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz, tan difícil era de entender. Reconocía que fue injusto con su amigo además paso el limite esta vez Andrew estaba tan dolido con el –Según tengo entendido Darien – siguió el rubio – los amigos están para cuidarse y preocuparse, pero en fin si es tu decisión la respeto NO VUELVO A INTERESARME EN TU VIDA –

Andrew –

Y si me disculpas entonces me voy a ocuparme de mi vida ADIOS DARIEN – Se alejo dejando al ojiazul, desecho; ahora no solo tenia que liderar con la ausencia de su gran amor y la culpa que sentía por haberla perdido si no que ahora había herido a su mejor amigo y no sabia como pedir disculpas .

BIEN HECHO DARIEN CHIBA – regaño su conciencia

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el centro de espectáculos todos estaban extasiados y excitados con la presencia de la rubia, de todos era sabido que esa chica era el pilar de todos los que se encontraban ahí en mayor o menor medida y el verla después de un mes sin saber de ella era normal.

Las chicas aunque quisieran contener las lagrimas les era imposible. Desde que llego la mantenían abrazada, y ella también se permitía sentirse arropada por el calor y el amor que le tenían sus amigas. Si decidió no verlas en este mes fue por que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlas, no tenia el valor de para decirles que se quería morir, que estuvo a punto de lanzarse al vacio, que si Haruka se llega a tardar dos minutos mas en llegar ahora mismo su cuerpo estaría siete metros bajo tierra.

Las extrañe tanto – sollozo, cuando las fuerzas para mantenerse controlada decidieron esfumarse – perdón por tanto tiempo de ausencia pero necesitaba estar sola – se justifico

Vamos chicas – dijo el pelinegro – dejen que nosotros también la saludemos ya la acapararon mucho – sonrió con esa pose suya de gran galán – lo estas haciendo muy bien princesa – le susurro al sentirla temblar –

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, ella le sonrió agradecida - gracias por el recibimiento –

Que les parece si para celebrar que esta linda señorita – Hablo decidido Seiya – Vamos a comer algo rico YO INVITO –

Si !!! – dijeron las chicas contentas –

Bien entonces vamos – hablo Serena, para sorpresa de todos tomo del brazo al pelinegro y a Haruka – lo que los dejo mas desconcertados – Oye lita, y Andrew donde esta que no se digno saludarme –

Le surgió algo – dijo rápidamente la castaña, no sabia como iba a reaccionar su amiga si le decía que fue tras Darien – pero ahora le hablo para ver si nos alcanza – no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se pinto en sus labios –

Hay muchas cosas que me tienen que contar – sonrió con algo de burla a su amiga, haciendo un giño – también va por ustedes – señalo a su hermano y a la mas chica de las sailor scouts, provocando que se sonrojaran furiosamente –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien estaba furioso consigo mismo, con la situación, con el mundo. Llego al hospital faltado una hora para que su turno comenzara – definitivamente ese no seria su día, cuando vio a su superior acercarse a el con el rostro contraído de enojo –

Darien Chiba – hablo enojado – que se supone que estas haciendo aquí –

Tengo turno señor – dijo seguro, prefirió hacerse el loco - ya mas de una vez le había advertido que si seguía con ese ritmo se veria en la penosa necesidad de suspenderlo para obligarlo a descansar –

Mira Darien – estaba cansado de la situación, el admiraba al chico, pues a pesar de ser joven, era una persona sumamente madura, al que le apasionaba la medicina y mas aun la vida. Pero el ultimo mes fue desastroso… de malas con jornadas que llevan a revasar las cuarenta y ocho horas, su apariencia física decayó en demasía, no soportaba que ese joven al que le tenia tanto aprecio consumirse lentamente y lo peor del caso es que no tenia ni idea – esta situación no puede continuar así, no solo por ti si no por los pacientes que están a tu cuidado

¿Que? – no entendía o no quería entender –

Si Darien – cambio su tono de voz a uno mas paternal – estas cansado, tus reacciones son tardías, necesitas descansar – suspiro resignado – por tu propio bien te suspenderé una semana

No puede hacerme eso – dijo desesperado –

No quiero hacerte mal Darien – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – anda acompáñame a mi privado vamos a platicar y esta vez sin evasivas –

.-.-.-.-.--.-

Andrew necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien de preferencia un amigo – las cosas que dijo Darien lo lastimaron mucho – aunque el sabia que no era su intención, que la tensión del momento en que vivía era la causante de tan mal día-

Pero nada se podía hacer si el no se dejaba ayudar. Cuando el sonido de su celular le atrajo nuevamente a la realidad, sonrió inmediatamente Lita esa mujer era la mujer de su vida.

Donde estas – pregunto con voz amable y amorosa –

Pues voy rumbo al auditorio – sonrió recordando que se quedo a medio camino del departamento de su amigo - ¿todavía estas ahí?

No- la escucho reir y solo eso basto para que la opresión de su corazón desapareciera – Seylla nos invita a comer, recuerdas el restaurante que esta a tres cuadras vamos a estar ahí –

Esta bien estare en quince minutos –

Te esperamos – dijo contenta, las cosas no podían estar mejor en su vida, por fin y después de muchos años estaba saliendo con el hombre con el ama, es cierto aun no formalizaban pero era por decisión de los dos, en la escuela esta a nada de terminar y un mes después tenia a su mejor amiga, bien y otra vez juntas- ese sin duda es un gran dia –

Estas feliz – afirmo el rubio -

Mucho –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena no dejaba de sonreir, al fin podía decir que estaba mejor, no al cien por ciento pero si estaba mejor, sus amigas la arroparon – cuanto le habían hecho falta sus abrazos – sabia por las conversaciones entre Seylla y Haruka que estaban preocupadas por ellas y por la forma tan repentina en como desapareció – pero ella necesitaba ese mes aislada de todo su mundo, tomar la decisión de dejar su relación con Darien estaba tomada y este tiempo alejada de sus amigas le sirvió para hacerse a la idea de que su futuro ya no existía – que Tokio de Crystal ya solo forma parte de esos sueños que se desvanecen con el tiempo – pero sobre todo tratar de hacer fuerte a su corazón para que en le momento en que mirara esos ojos azules no saliera corriendo y mucho menos le gritara que a pesar de todo aun le amaba – siempre le iba a amar – pero de que servía su amor si no hay confianza –

Estaba feliz, todos estaban bien, a todos sus amigos les había llegado el momento de ser feliz, sus amigas encontraron el amor – o mejor dicho el amor regreso a sus vidas – incluso Michiru estaba esplendorosa con ese novio que aun no conocía y que se propuso conocer – si alguien hace tres meses le hubiera insinuado que ella ya no estaría mas con Darien por problemas de desconfianza y celos, que además Michiru dejaría a Haruka por que encontró el amor en un hombre – sonrisa incrédula – y para rematar le dijeran que Seiya, el don Juan por excelencia sentara cabeza y conquistara a Haruka – su amiga mas difícil – y que ella se declara completa y absolutamente encantada con el trabajo de conquista del pelinegro – le hubiera reído histérica pensado que la pobre necesitaba urgentemente una visita al psicólogo – la sola insinuación era absurda-

Ver para creer – suspiro aun ahora es imposible no estar nostálgica –

Por que tan callada - pregunto preocupada Haruka al ver que en los cinco minutos que tenían caminando se sumio en sus recuerdos-

Pensando, En todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida en estos meses -

Serena – hablo el pelinegro, su salud aun no estaba bien – emocionalmente aun esta muy frágil quizá será mejor que descansara – mejor te vas con Haruka a la casa han sido muchas emociones –

Tranquilos chicos – dijo ella mitad agradecida por la preocupación real de sus amigos sobre su estado de salud y mitad fastidiada ese día en particular la estaban tratando como si cristal – estoy bien – solo me entro un poco de melancolía además la persona que pudiera hacerme recaer no esta –

Creo que mejor hacemos caso a lo que dice Seylla, mas vale prevenir –

No – ahora los miraba con ojos de perrito abandonado, ella quería estar con todos y si tenia que recurrir al chantaje para lograrlo, chantajearía a sus amigos – he esperado este dia desde hace semanas ¡por favor! –suplico – no pueden pedirme que me valla –

Bien - rendido ante esos ojos – pero a la mas minima sospecha de que estas mal te regresas a la casa –

Si papá – sonrió, beso a cada uno separándose, ellos no evitaron sonreir ahora se había atrasado un poco para que sus amigas la alcanzaran – fuera, fuera – les dijo a los novios de estas – ya las han tenido un mes para ustedes solitos ahora son mías – todos rieron ante las tonterías dichas por la rubia y no les quedo mas remedio que dejar a sus novias –

Definitivamente ese era un buen dia para todos – o casi todos –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de escuchar pacientemente a su jefe – y controlando las inmensas ganas de gritarle que se callara - , Darien estaba de regreso en su departamento, se quedo a la entrada durante algunos segundos aquello era un chiquero absoluto,- o por lo menos faltaba poco para serlo – las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz, dándole un aire de misterio pero sobre todo de melancolía, el polvo se podía ver desde el lugar desde donde estaba parado, hacia un mes que no pasaba un trapo por el lugar –para que – ya no tenia para quien limpiar, en la cocina solo existían rastros de comida chatarra y muchos botes de cerveza – se estaba autodestruyendo – y no le importaba.

Suspiro audiblemente y se obligo a seguir, directo a la cocina de donde tomo una lata de cerveza – que era lo único que había en el refrigerador, de ahí a la sala en donde puso la canción que escuchaba en ese departamento desde hace un mes.

N.A ESTE ES UN TEMA DE UNA SERIE COREANA QUE SE LLAMA TODO SOBRE EVA DE LA CUAL ESTOY ENAMORADA.

_**You can't say, gun cha lamu,**__ Tú puedes decir que todas las cosas deben terminar,_

_**gun chamu, icho--bo loyo**__ Puedes sonreír e inclusive fingir_

_**kuta e, suk mitra china toro**__ Y puedes darte la vuelta y caminar hacia otra parte fácilmente_

_**nasa lamu, **_ _**Òchin on- chon kuga yo**__ Pero no puedes decir que tú ya no me amas._

_**You can't dream, ache ga-a chi na,**__ Tú puedes soñar con lo que podría suceder_

_**kite lo, hayo gi-i so yo**__ Tú puedes llorar por lo que no pasará de nuevo_

_**hamu ni, nune so mono chi de to**__ Y tú puedes decir que esa es la razón por la que tú te marchas_

_**dama gunmu o lo chichi o na yo**__ Pero no puedes decir que tu ya no me amas._

_**go choa lo ho ge lo ma**_, _**suÍÛ soga so kule lu dachi ke yo,**__ Tu puedes decir que yo estoy bien y tu estas mal_

_**shi du chi la mu--**_ _**sala ni de yo--**__ Puedes hacer planes para encontrar a alguien más_

_**chin ge cha kama nega suso ke nama chao- yo,**__ Pero no puedo creer que puedas continuar,_

_**gun cha la mu, icha mu ni chobo loyo**_ _**ku tao suku mitra chi na to-yo**__ Cuando sabemos que deberíamos hablar_

_**nasa lamu cha chin mon chon toge yo**__ Pero no puedes encontrar las mejores palabras que decir._

_**You can't dream,ta shi na yo**__ Todas las cosas deben terminar,_

_**negobe- mamu mocho yo**__ Tú puedes sonreír e inclusive fingir,_

_**dasuhe kutao kiyoso geso**__ Y puedes darte la vuelta y decir que te alejas de mi lado por que es lo mejor..._

_**kuga cholo u so chin su-n hi-toyo**__ Pero no puedes decir que ya no me amas._

Una y otra vez escuchaba la misma canción, el aun amaba a Serena y estaba seguro que ella aun lo amaba pero el destino siempre había sido caprichoso con ellos y esta vez aunque le doliera reconocerlo el colaboro en buena medida para que una vez mas terminaran separados.

Ahora si que su vida no valia nada, antes la tenia a ella y por ella se superaba en su trabajo – que también amaba – y tenia buenos amigos – si, también por ella – pero a un mes de distancia de aquella fatídica tarde ya no existía nada que lo atara a la tierra, sus amigos lo veian con pena y reproche, el era el único culpable de que no se supiera nada de Serena además su carácter no ayudaba mucho, y para colmo de males lo acaban de suspender del trabajo … ¿Qué no entienden que lo único que necesita es alejar a los fantasmas?

TE AMO – susurraba mientras pasaba sus dedos por una fotografía de su ángel – te amo- seguía diciendo, su vida se consumía de apoco entre botellas de cerveza y soledades amargas

Quería su vida de regreso, y su vida era Serena, pero consiente que eso era imposible se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas que laceraban su corazón. Que idiota fue – eres una mierda Darien –

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Entre risas pasaron la comida hablando de las cosas que en un mes sucedieron en la vida de sus amigas, sorprendida por las noticias... agradecida de tener a ese grupo de personas que estaban ahí para ella sin importar lo que pasara.

Haber, haber – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona – ustedes dos tienen algo que contarme – dirigiendo una mirada de "yo se pero no descansare hasta que ustedes lo confiesen " – anda Sammy …. – sonrió ante la cara abochornada de su hermano – esta bien si tu no me dices me lo dira ella – abrazo posesivamente a Hotaru, la pobre niña estaba tan roja que parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría humo por los oídos –

Serena – regaño entre acongojado y divertido su hermano. La había extrañado tanto, durante las primeras noches no se preocupo pero al pasar de los días supo que su rubia hermana, busco a sus amigas pero le hablaban con evasivas incluso busco a Darien el si que sabria que sucedia; sorprendido es decir poco cuando el que abrió la puerta del departamento de su cuñado – que en ese momento no sabia que ya no lo era – lo recibió un Darien ojeroso con la barba crecida de varios días y con un aliento que indicaba que termino con la reserva de alcohol. Cuando no le quedo mas remedio busco a la adolesente del grupo, ella le explico a grandes rasgos lo que conocía. Y así pasaron los días hasta que se descubrió perdidamente y locamente enamorado de Hotaru Tomoe la mas misteriosa de las amigas de su hermana – deja en paz ya…

No – se empecino berrinchuda – no, no, no hasta que me digan

Serena – dijo Rey a carcajada suelta – tu no cambias

No- sonrió como hace días no lo hacia, y en un gesto totalmente infantil sonrió de lado y le enseño la lengua – quiero que me digan – terca como ella sola - además tengo derecho a saber es mi hermano y ella – señalando a Hotaru – es mi niña chiquita (na. Sorry así le decía a mi hermana y no pude evitar usarlo)

Esta bien – se rindió sammy – mmm- dudo un poco no era fácil decir lo que tenia que decir - hotaru y yo – dijo al fin – somos – otra pausa mas grande que la anterior – somos – dijo de nuevo – somos novios –

Que alegría – sonrió serena y beso en la frente a la chica y abrazo y beso a su hermano provocándole con eso una cara de "quítate"

Todos estaban tan contentos las cosas estaban tomando su lugar, la tarde termino y todos estaban de lo mas intrigados Haruca y Seylla tenían toda la tarde sin pelear, lanzar sarcasmos y debes en cuando lo sorprendían lanzándose una que otra mirada complice – y nadie podía sacar nada –

Chicos – dijo de pronto Seylla – estamos muy a gusto pero tenemos un ensayo para nuestro concierto –

Tienes razón – Taiki estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina responsabilidad de su hermano pero ya le preguntaría –

Bien, entonces vamos – sonrió galante el peliplateado – Serena, nos acompañas …

No – dijo sin dudar – discúlpenme chicos pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas

Pero Serena – dijo Mina –

Chicas les propongo que mañana sea una noche de chicas –

Siiii ¡!!!!- contestaron todas emocionadas –

No es justo – protesto Nicolas - conspiraran en nuestra contra

Se despidieron de Serena, los últimos en hacerlo fueron Seylla y Haruka que insistió hasta el cansancio para acompañarla hasta el departamento que compartían – pero se encontró con una Serena decidida – quería estar sola – así que se resigno y se decidió acompañar a su – pretendiente –

Seguro estaras bien -

Si – cansada - voy a estar bien pueden ir tranquilos voy a mi casa, y a caminar un rato –

La forma en que dijo esa ultima oración, los descoloco aun ahora tendía a deprimirse y aun estaban temerosos de que el incidente del puente pudiera repetirse –

Chicos – rompió el silencio - voy a estar bien –

Serena – hablo el pelinegro – será mejor que MI rubia te lleve

Haruka se fingió indignada ante la forma de ser llamada por la estrella, pero en el fondo de su corazón se sentía tan feliz tan ella que no pudo mas que sonreir – si sere yo te llevo

No, chicos no tiene caso ustedes desde la mañana hicieron planes para ir al cine además yo estare bien –

Pero .. – quisieron interrumpir los jóvenes –

Confíen en mi – sonrió intentando darles confianza – no los voy a tener toda la vida tras de mi solo por que teman que me pase algo –

De acuerdo – no muy convencida Haruka – pero ten el celular disponible

Esta bien, esta bien – la abrazo acurrucándose contra ella. No quería estar sola, pero tenia que enfrentar sus fantasmas no debia depender toda la vida de esa pareja que ahora lo que mas necesitaban era eso tiempo de pareja. – pero que eso no signifique que me estén llamando cada cinco minutos, trato – estiro la mano esperando que la estrecharan sus amigos –

Trato – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo aunque para nada convencidos

Serena espero a que todos salieran del local un tiempo prudente como para respirar profundamente y tomar los pedazos de su alma y tratar de reconstruirla, cuanto dolió el ignorar al amor de su vida, solo un instante basto solo verlo a los ojos unos segundos para confirmar lo que tenia un mes tratando de olvidar AMABA A DARIEN CHIBA mas que a su propia vida.

¿Por que todo tenia que ser tan complicado?, ¿Por qué no simplemente eran felices y se dejaban de tonterías? – serena suspiro como si sus pensamientos le resultaran irónicos – la respuesta sencilla. Por que Darien no había confiado en ella y ella, ella tenia una semana intentando que convencerlo que sus dudas eran completamente infundadas, que simplemente se rindió-.

Que fácil te rindes Serena – se regaño –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, ese departamento lo asfixiaba, tantos recuerdos, tantas culpas necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Maldito el momento en que se había hecho suspender. Salió del departamento tambaleante como ya era costumbre no sabia cuanto alcohol ingirió, se quería morir en ese momento así que un instante le paso por la cabeza montar su motocicleta y estrellarse en la primera pared que se le cruzara, pero eso seria insoportable – y si en su carrera loca en busca de la muerte lastimaba a alguien mas, no mejor se pensaba la mejor manera de dejar este mundo - que ya no tenia ninguna valía – un puente, con medicamentos… cortándose las venas no sabia aun como lo haría pero esa seria la ultima noche de Darien –el idiota – chiba sobre la faz de la tierra.

El universo conspiraba en su contra, o mejor dicho el le dio las armas para hacerlo, tenia la cabeza llena de remordimientos, no tenia cara para hablar con su mejor amigo, pero dado que esa era su ultima noche, quería dejar tranquilo a su corazón pedir perdón a tres personas; las mas importantes. Serena el único y más grande amor de su vida... Andrew su mejor amigo, confidente y hermano y la mas dolorosa quizá Rini su pequeña princesa su hija a la que amaba con locura y que por una insensatez de su parte ahora nunca llegaría a vivir en el mundo que tanto amaba.

.... Un timbrazo, dos... tres... Andrew seguramente estaba tan enfadado que no le iba contestar – con justa razón – pero justo cuando se daba por vencido el rubio atendió – Andrew... pensé que no contestarías – dijo con voz a todas luces adormecida a causa del alcohol en su organismo

A diferencia de ti yo soy un buen amigo – dijo con voz tan fría, tan resentida que Darien solo rogo a todas las divinidades que le perdonara no se iría de este mundo sin el perdón de su amigo-

Se que lo merezco –

Me alegra que estés consiente – Andrew que en ese momento se encontraba abrazado a una castaña intentaba por todos los medios que la preocupación que provocaba su amigo no fuera visible para este, necesitaba que Darien recuperara la cordura –

Lo siento – dijo después de un rato – de verdad eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría que te que te quedaras con esa ultima impresión de mi – hizo una nueva pausa para que el control regresara a el pues la voz empezaba a quebrarse ¡que difícil es decir adiós a los que se quiere!- eres un gran amigo de verdad el mejor –

Te despides – incomodo esas ultimas palabras lo pusieron alerta algo pasaba con su amigo algo mucho mas grave –

No – era un cobarde, pero su amigo no merecía mas angustias por su causa – estoy borracho y no pienso –

¿quieres que te acompañe?

No hace falta gracias Andrew, - sonrió – pero seguramente me dormiré en cuanto terminemos la llamada – mentiroso, le regañaba su conciencia –

De acuerdo – sonrió y apretó inconscientemente aun mas el abrazo a lita – mañana te paso a buscar y desayunamos juntos –

Te cambio la invitación por la de la hora de la comida... - aunque en el fondo de su ser el no cumplirá con la cita, pues luego de arreglar los asuntos pendientes pasaría a formar parte del universo solo como un recuerdo –

Bien, nos vemos mañana Darien –

Y con el pesar instalado en su corazón el pelinegro término la que seria la ultima conversación con el amigo mas querido de su alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paso algo con Darien – pregunto Lita después de unos instantes en los que su ahora novio terminara de hablar con el ex novio de su amiga – que raro era decir que Darien ya no tenia una relación con Serena –

Nada que sea anormal en el ultimo tiempo con el – suspiro –

Pensé que hablaría con Serena hoy... pero parece ser que me equivoque es tan raro y difícil no verlos juntos – no entendía como entre dos seres que tanto se aman no existiera la confianza suficiente y sobre todo que por una tontería – si los celos de Darien eran una tontería –

Creo que todos esperaban eso, - sonrió – por cierto que raro actúan Haruka y Seylla, - para el tampoco pasaron desapercibidas las miradas entre esos dos –

Si, seguramente quisieron hacer una tregua por Serena –

Que cambiada esta... pareciera que maduro de golpe aunque – dudo un poco – tal vez solo sea la imagen de mujer fuerte que quiere dar –

Pues no lo se – contesto la castaña – pero se que las cosas estarán mas complicadas para Darien de ahora en adelante

Tienes razón - sonrió - pero dejemos de hablar de esos dos por el día de hoy pasemos a cosas mas agradables – la miro directamente a los ojos, si algo tenia que agradece ese día fue que su amigo le hizo ver que valía la pena arriesgarse y claro que Lita Kino valía mil riesgos y mas –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Serena camina sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con su amado. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, los remordimientos se agolpaban en su alma – por que en el fondo de su alma se reprochaba no haber luchado mas –

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de verle a la cara y suplicar de rodillas una última oportunidad para su amor.

Le dolió verle tan mal, sin su galanura natural, tan delgado, tan desaliñado que quiso correr a sus brazos y tranquilizar su alma y con el la de ella, pero ¡el orgullo y el alma herida le dio la altivez para enfrentar su mirada sin que esta le delatara lo profundamente enamorada que estaba.

Su alma aun se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente por que Darien era para ella como el alfa y el omega, el principio y el final su razón de ser...y también pensaba tanto en la pequeña embustera su hija su Rini a la que ahora solo recordara en los sueños de lo que fue y pudo ser y ahora no existe.

Sus pasos la condujeron sin querer al parque por donde muchas tardes paseaba del brazo de Darien, el frio empezaba a calar hasta lo mas profundo de los huesos, la noche hace ya rato que cayo sobre Tokio, suspiro profundo un par de veces, estaba claro que nunca mas atentaría contra su vida pero que difícil le era respirar sin su amor. Los pies le empezaban a punzar de dolor y no precisamente por la caminata, mas bien la causa de su malestar era el pesar con el que vivía desde hace un mes; tal vez por causalidad o por que su memoria la conducía inconscientemente a la banquita donde contemplaba los atardeceres con el, pero en ese momento no lo tenia claro, daría su vida por ver una vez mas su príncipe de profundos ojos azules.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

El ensayo fue sin duda alguna el mejor de todos los anteriores la aparición de Serena fue como una luz que lleno de energía todo a su alrededor, las chicas inmediatamente recuperaron esa espontaneidad que solo tenían con ella, con la princesa de la luna, y con ellas, sus parejas recuperaron la seguridad de no verlas colapsar en cualquier momento a causa del temor de que su adorada amiga no volviera.

Mientras las chicas, subían al escenario a pedido de sus novios Michiru aprovecho para acercarse a su amiga y hasta hace poco novia, si bien mantenían una relación cordial y no se negaban a estar si la otra aparecía en el mismo sitio aun no se daban tiempo de hablar, por que finalmente aunque ahora no fueran nada mas que amiga durante muchos años fueron la persona mas importante en el corazón de la otra además del aun cariño existente entre ellas. Armándose de valor se encamino a donde su amiga estaba observando – con amor – se atrevía a pensar a cierta estrella, pero la idea le pareció tan absurda que la descarto sin mas –

Amor – dijo con voz dulce en el oído de su novio – creo que es el mejor momento para hablar con ella – aun dudaba –

De acuerdo – sonrió intentando infundirle la confianza que le estaba haciendo falta – entonces aprovecho para ver lo del siguiente concierto te parece si te hablo en dos horas – la miro a los ojos y en ellos descubrió el miedo que aun le causaba la idea de enfrentar a la rubia y peor aun hacerlo sola - ¿quieres que me quede?

No lo se – susurro nerviosa –

Hagamos algo – sonrió – yo estare ahí – dijo señalando uno de los palcos del auditorio – mientras tu hablas con ella y así yo puedo estar al pendiente en caso de que me necesites en menos de lo que digo ¡TE AMO! – galantemente, provocando en la sailor un delicioso sonrojo – estare contigo

Esa idea me gusta mas – no pudo reprimir el deseo de rodearle por el cuello y besarlo, de verdad con el se sentía completa –

.-.-..-.-.-

Haruka sonreía sin poderlo evitar, durante aquel mes su vida dio un giro completo; su relación con Michiru ahora solo era parte de su pasado sus planes y metas cambiaron por completo no solo en el plano emocional, si no que también su aspecto físico lo hizo, ahora vestía mas femenina – y eso le agradaba mas de lo que reconocía.

Flash Back

Desde el momento en el que acepto la ayuda que le ofrecía el cantante se cuestionaba el por que lo había hecho... no quería saber nada de sus amigas si acaso solo de su princesa y a pesar de la confianza que le tenia no se atrevió a decirle que estaba quedándose en la guarida del pelinegro – no es que se avergonzara – pero aun no tenia el valor de reconocerlo, pues eso era admitir que ya no le causaba la avesion que todos sabían que le tenían.

Cuando Seylla le propuso la noche anterior después de un largo en silencio vengarse – por decirlo de alguna manera de su ex novia – no le pareció tan descabellada la idea, pero ahora estaba frente a las puertas de un centro comercial a las afueras de Tokio murmurando improperios contra el autor de aquella locura y contra ella misma por haber aceptado.

Vamos, anda… - sonrió divertido al ver la cara de terror que la rubia tenia en ese momento – no te vas a morir por esto – dijo señalando el edificio sin poder contenerla la pequeña carcajada cuando ella frunció el seño –

No se que me paso por la cabeza cuando acepte esta locura – estaba mas huraña e ironica que nunca –

Lo se pero – algo en esa mujer le encantaba – sabes que no es tan descabellado, - al darse cuenta que ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil, decidió recurrir a un golpe bajo – ayer conociste a ese – lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo y sin darse cuenta enojado, que pudo haber visto Michiru de el, teniendo a su lado a una mujer como su Haruka – y ella parece estar bien por que tu te vas a desgastar y dejarte morir por alguien que no te valora como quisieras – supo enseguida que sus palabras calaron profundo por que los ojos de la sailor Urano, se ensombrecieron de inmediato –

Me revienta que tengas razón – su voz estaba quebrada y dolorida pero aun así no lo demostraría – pero tu deberías aplicar tus consejos ¿no?

Tuche – solo pudo decir –

Así emprendieron la búsqueda del nuevo look de la mujer, entre risas ironicas y miradas asecinas se les fue la mañana hasta que dieron con la apariencia que estaban buscando – bueno en realidad que estaba buscando Seylla –

Te ves HERMOSA – comento viendo la perfecta imagen que proyectaba la rubia a través del espejo- vas a ser la sensación –

Sabia que estabas loco, pero no pensé que tanto – estaba insegura hacia tanto que no vestia de manera tan femenina –

Solo digo la verdad –

Mas vale que esto de resultado o te sacare los ojos con esto – dijo señalando sus zapatillas, como es que todas sus amigas podían caminar con eso – no lo entendía – era incomodísimo –

Jajajaja – realmente era una mujer admirable y a la vez ingenua, descubriendo un nuevo mundo que se abría ante sus ojos – no refunfuñes tanto aun nos falta pasar al salón de belleza –

¿Qué? – pregunto en un grito incrédulo – ah, no eso si que no – discutió –

Haruka – contesto un poco fastidiado – ya hiciste lo mas complicado, vamos para que terminen de ponerte hermosa, de nada servirá si dejas tu apariencia a la mitad –

Bien – enojada – pero estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte – dijo mientras lo dejaba riendo ante la atenta mirada de las empleadas de la boutique –

Después de otras dos horas de sufrimiento para la chica abandonaban el local, ella aun no sabia identificar como se sentía y el cantante con una sonrisa de satisfacción por que su reciente amiga seria la sensación de la comida.

Fin del Flash Back

Ese era uno de los días que mas recordaba en el último tiempo por que las emociones que la embargaron a lo largo de este, paso de la expectativa, a la incertidumbre y de ahí a la satisfacción, el orgullo pero sobre todo el agradecimiento – por que ella era una mujer sensata y sabia reconocer a quien merecía – y Seylla tenia razón cuando le afirmo que seria la sensación del lugar – un suspiro intranquilo salió de sus labios - pues después de una de las mejores tardes de su vida, el miedo y la impotencia la apresaron haciéndole ver lo mas negro... cuando fue conciente que su princesa salía de aquel departamento enseguida supo que las cosas estarían complicadas – y valla que se complicaron –

Flash Back

No recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo en ninguna de sus batallas, mil veces prefería enfrentarse a locos queriéndose apoderar de universo, pues ella era una guerrera – su trabajo era ese, pelear – pero era una completa ignorarte, no entendía y tampoco sabia como enfrentar la profunda depresión en la que su princesa estaba sumida desde hace dos días – ahí se pasaba las horas observándola dormir, tratando de encontrar la solución, pero por mas vueltas que le daba no hallaba salida posible.

Tienes que cenar algo – escucho decir, tan perdida estaba en su contemplación que ni siquiera escucho cuando el único hombre de aquella casa entraba –

Lo se – sonrió triste – pero no tengo mucho apetito y prefiero cuidarla –

Rubia – en tono preocupado – se que tu quisieras estar todo el tiempo con ella pero si te enfermas no podras apoyarla y yo no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también –

No dijo nada, pero en su corazón y en el centro de su corazón estallo un calorcito que la hizo sentir tan bien, como hace años no se sentía, observo detenidamente a la persona delante de ella y ahí estaba como hace ya muchos días ofreciéndole su mano, en silencio; no hacia falta mas nada para que los dos supieran que estaban juntos en aquel calvario que se avecinaba –

Salieron de la habitación, tomados de las manos, reconfortados el uno en la presencia del otro.

No puedo verla así – dijo por fin la rubia después de un rato en silencio – estoy pensando seriamente en hablarle a ese individuo y que venga por ella – su fortaleza se quebró y ahogo un sollozo – que la haga sonreir de nuevo –Seylla la abrazo fuertemente protegiéndola de sus obscuros pensamientos, el tampoco las podía ver así a ninguna de las dos –

¿crees que sea correcto? –

No- Darien debió confiar en ella, esperar una explicación – dijo segura – pero si tengo que traerlo a punta de golpes para que se disculpe con ella –

Haruka,- comento casi en un susurro – te recuerdo que el a querido verla y es ella a la sola mención de su nombre la que no quiere

Entonces – sollozo derrotada – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Por lo pronto estar con ella – dijo el también angustiado –

Y no pasaron mas de dos minutos de haberlo dicho cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador. Solo se miraron intentado retomar fuerzas y fueron a su encuentro; muchos fueron los días en los que acudieron a consolarla y con ellos su relación se fortalecía, ya no escondían las miradas y las caricias que se prodigaban hasta que serena pregunto que sucedía, para alegría de los dos que la cuidaban

Fin del Flash Back

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien caminaba con un cigarro en la mano y con una lata de cerveza en el otro, con las mejillas húmedas por que las lagrimas lo traicionaron y comenzaron a caer desde el momento en el que termino de escribir esa carta de despedida para su hija no nata, tenia la firme convicción de que esa seria su ultima noche con vida pero antes de cumplir con su meta decidió andar por aquel parque que fue testigo de los días mas felices de su vida, necesitaba que el aire golpeara su cara, que el frescor de la noche lo hiciese sentirse vivo aunque solo fuera los últimos instantes de su mísera vida.

Ya tenia la carta para su ángel, fueron palabras que le brotaron del fondo del alma en donde se disculpaba por lo idiota de su actitud, por hacerla sufrir y mil cosas mas; también le daba las gracias por haberlo amado tanto tiempo, por enseñarle que se puede dar la vida por la persona amada… por soportarlo, por aceptarlo por tantas cosas.

Camino su camino, ese que tantas veces recorrió escuchando la risa – que para el era un cargador de batería - de serena, se detuvo de golpe aun tratando de reconocer, la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos – por un momento quiso correr y abrazarla - ¿ y si solo era una mala pasada que le estaban jugando sus sentidos? – estaba tan ebrio que era posible-

Intento nombrarla, pero sin explicación alguna se quedo sin voz, camino lento como creyéndola etérea, aterrado de que en cualquier instante se desvaneciera – el corazón latia desbocado – victima del miedo y la ansiedad de sentirla cerca – le costaba respirar, estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su aroma a rosas y jazmines – casi la tocaba y sus piernas temblaban –

Ahí estaba, aun estaba ahí no era su imaginación, no era una alucinación producto de su nociva ingesta de alcohol, tragando en seco la nombro vacilante

Serena –

Estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, rememorando su vida los recuerdos acudían a ella como una película de cámara lenta cuando escucho su nombre en la voz que tenia un mes anhelando escuchar, abrió sus ojos temiendo que fuera irreal – tantas veces había pasado ya –

Pero ninguno de los temores de los dos se materializo, estaban frente a frente, expectantes, temerosos y nerviosos – ella ya no tenia fuerzas para fingir que no le importaba y el tenia las palabras atragantadas en el alma –

Da-rien – susurro –Darien –

Serena – tantas cosas que decir y no saber como decirlas – me puedo sentar – se obligo a decir, la veía tan hermosa que se quedo sin razonar por un rato-

Si, - con voz quebrantada y con las lagrimas agolpadas en los ojos –

Gra-cias - era evidente que no se encontraba en sus cabales –

Estas borracho – se asombro la rubia – el ojiazul se perdió reflejado en sus pupilas, que solo fue capaz de encoger los hombros restándole importancia al asunto –

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron sentados uno a lado del otro sin decir palabra sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué no estas en el hospital? – pregunto solo por preguntar –

Me suspendieron – contesto sin mas-

Otro silencio - ¡es imposible!, eres el mejor – sonrió sabia que eso era verdad –

Era –pensó en voz alta y Serena le escucho –

¿eras? – pregunto confundida, no entendía a lo que se refería –

Si –dijo sin vacilar – ya no tengo motivo para serlo - la miro fijamente tanto tiempo anhelando poderla ver a los ojos – tu eras mi motivo para serlo – dijo en un ataque de valentía –

No es mi culpa que estemos separados Darien – reprocho, enojada…-

Cierto – concedió – la culpa es toda mía –

¿Por qué no confiaste en mi Darien? – sabia que no era mi el momento y mucho menos las condiciones para hablar, pero por que no aprovechar la oportunidad, quien sabe si después lo dejaría hablar –

Por idiota – dijo con voz ahogada y con los ojos ensombrecidos de dolor – por que cuando te escuche decirle que lo amabas los celos me cegaron y solo quería salir corriendo de ahí –

Eres un PENDEJO – grito sin poder contenerse, después de un rato que logro calmarse siguió hablando – no me refería a amarlo como hombre Darien, - por un mal entendido se perdió todo –

Lo supe desde el mismo momento en que salió de mi boca … pero me gano el orgullo y tire por la borda lo mas importante de mi vida – sonrió con pesar. Como ya estaba siendo costumbre entre ellos un prolongado silencio se instalo entre ellos.

Serena estaba aun mas dolida que antes, por el maldito orgullo tenia un mes viviendo a medias. Por que justamente Darien tenia que recurrir a el cuando se sentía vulnerable. Y que debia hacer ¿perdonarlo?, eso era lo que le exigía su corazón ¿no perdonarlo?, y eso era lo que le pedía su cabeza quería castigarlo hacerlo sufrir tanto como ella estaba sufriendo aun ahora aunque ya no lo demostraba.

Aun me amas Darien – pregunto con voz gélida, casi indiferente como si ya en su corazón no existiera solo el hastió

Mas que a mi vida – contesto sin dudar aunque sorprendido, la verdad es que no se esperaba esa pregunta – y tu Serena ¡aun me amas!

La rubia lo miro fijamente durante un rato, tratando de decidir que decir, se encontraba ante la duda – decirle que lo amaba era la verdad – pero no estaba convencida de que fuera lo mejor – decirle que no lo hacia – era mentirse ella sola y desangrarse – pero tal vez, solo tal vez es lo correcto –pero antes de poder decidir su corazón obligo a sus labios a decir lo evidente – SI –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotaru ahora si que era feliz, ya no le hacia falta nada su felicidad estaba completa – bueno – eso era una exageración por que los príncipes aun no estaban juntos pero al menos ya no se sentía egoísta al disfrutar de su felicidad. Sammy significo en su vida alegría, amor, confianza y tantas cosas mas.

Estaba junto a su novio – que parecía aterrado ante la presencia de su tutora – es que Haruka le imponía – ella desistió sus intentos por convencerlo de que no era tan ruda como aparentaba – por que aunque cambiada, seguía siendo sobre protectora – ahora solo se limitaba a reir divertida ante los apuros de su novio; cuando vio acercarse su otra tutora, frunció el entrecejo al no entender por que lo hacia y no queriendo que su día terminara con un disgusto emprendió la "huida" por que no era necesario ser adivino para saber que eso terminaría mal.

Nos vamos – sonrió coqueta – Sammy por que no me invitas al cine

Sammy la miro extraño un instante, pero accedió a su peticion – con gusto señorita – sonrió, que fácil era hacerlo con su novia – Haruka nos estamos viendo – se despidió – dile a mi hermana que quiero hablar con ella por favor –

Seguro Smmy – dijo algo seria – no la lleves a su casa muy tarde – sentencio – de acuerdo – mientras estendia el brazo para estrechar la mano del joven –

Descuida – contesto nervioso, seguro que si no cumplia lo torturaría – Hasta luego Michiru –

Adios Sammy, Hotaru – sonrió, aun le no recuperaba su relación con la adolescente pero al menos ya no le aplicaba la ley del hielo- tengan cuidado

Si – contestaron los dos y abandonaron el local –

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sin palabras en un mes era la primera vez que se quedaban solas

Como haz estado Michiru – pregunto cortésmente la rubia –

Ha habido días mejores – contesto sinceramente – y tu

Bien, ahora estoy bien – sonrió recordando los ojos azules de su princesa brillando y esa sonrisa de cierto cantante que la enamoraba

Será – estaba nerviosa y se notaba en la tesitura de su voz – que podemos hablar –

Haruka, la observo nerviosa, en su interior aquel espantoso sentimiento de vacio se instalo desde el fondo de su corazón, llenando por completo cada parte de su ser – tenia ganas de darse la vuelta y dejarla con la palabra en la boca – pero una mirada hacia el centro del escenario le dio la pauta para no hacerlo, ahí estaban esos ojos azules que le estaban enseñando nuevamente a amar dándole la confianza que ella necesitaba – de acuerdo – dijo al fin para tranquilidad de la peli-azul –

Gracias – sonrió nerviosa. Ahora el problema era por donde empezar –

Siéntate – con un dejo de amargura – no te voy a hacer nada malo – sonrió misterioso- aunque no me faltan ganas. Este ultimo pensamiento lo reservo solo para ella misma –

Lo se Haruka –

Y bien – algo impaciente. Es sabido por todos que, precisamente ella no gozaba de la paciencia como virtud –

No es fácil – susurro angustiada – después de todo lo que intento es darte una explicación y pedirte una disculpa – trago fuertemente pues se había formado un nudo en la garganta – las cosas no debieron suceder así –

Es verdad – contesto aun seria – pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ya

Si, pero aun así te mereces una explicación –

No – contesto en seguida – ya no me hace falta, quizás al principio pude necesitarla ahora ya esta de mas – sonrió, eso se lo debía al hombre que tenia colado en el corazón – se ve que eres feliz y eso me basta –

Pero – estaba sorprendida de la actitud que tomaba – aun así me sentiría mas tranquila si te explicara

No Michiru, para que vas a abrir una herida que apenas comienza a cicatrizar –la miro con amor y con agradecimiento- dejémoslo así tu eres feliz y eso es suficiente y yo – suspiro – estoy aprendiendo a serlo

Esta bien – se rindió – entonces –anhelante – amigas –

Amigacac s Michiru-

Las dos sonrieron, dando paso a una nueva etapa en su relación, ahora si como amigas sin rencores…. Sin culpas –

Alejandro no perdia detalle de la situación de su novia y sonrió satisfecho aquel grupo de amigos era peculiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de desifrar los movimientos del otro, los dos sonrojados como dos chiquillos que se acaban de confesar por primera vez que se desean, los dos excitados, con el corazón a mil por hora y los dos sin saber que hacer.

Serena, impaciente ante la quietud dell hombre que tenia frente a ella decidió dar el primer paso, tomar la iniciativa y besar esos labios que le pedían en gritos silenciosos ser atrapados con sus labios

Sorprendido el pelinegro de momento se quedo estático ante la suave caricia que le prodigaban a su boca. Temeroso de que aquello no fuera mas que un sueño regreso el beso, primero suave delineando con sus labios los labios de ella- como si se tratara del primer besos de su relación –sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por su espalda deleitándose con el estremecimiento que aun le causaban a la chica – sindo feliz – por que aun temblaba en sus brazos a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar – cuanto la había extrañado –

Serena aun no sabia que la impulso a besarlo si tenia decidido no sucumbir ni ante sus palabras y menos aun ante sus caricias – pero esos ojos llenos de miedo y amor la llamaban sin que pudiera evitarlo- sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda – y tembló – ahí en medio de un parque y siendo besada por el hombre que amaba se sentía plena, ya no importaba nada solo importaba el hecho de sentirse amada – aun amada – por el

Te extrañe tanto – susurro agitado el moreno mirándola fijamente a los ojos – todos los días desde aquella tarde – volvió a atacar su boca con mas ímpetu, la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos pegándola a el – la amaba tanto que deseaba demostrarlo-

Da-rien – susurro con lujuria en su oído – te necesito – sintiéndose cobijada por ese calor que le daba – te necesito – volvió a decir desesperada –

El ojiazul sabia que aquella necesidad era un momento de locura, por que Serena – y el – eran victimas del deseo, de la espera, del tiempo de extrañarse – no sabia si después la rubia que temblaba en sus brazos le permitiría amarla – y decidió que la amaría como nunca – que mejor manera de despedirse del mundo, que alcanzando el cielo en el cuerpo que tanto amaba –

Quiero amarte Serena –

Necesito que me Ames Darien –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**QUE TAL ME QUIEREN MATAR …. SUPONGO QUE SI, PERO YA SABEN QUE ESO DE LOS LEMONS NO SE ME DA MUCHO ASÍ QUE SI ALGUIEN GUSTA AYUDARME CON ESA PARTE SE LO AGRADECERE DE AQUÍ A LA LUNA.**

**Bueno, ahora las explicaciones de la tardanza, por principio de cuentas entre a la UNIVERSIDAD … si ahora soy estudiante de Derecho (lo se lo se lu odiaba hasta hace poco el derecho) pero se me dio la oportunidad de hacer una carrera y no iba a desaprovecharla …. Ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?**

**Luego hace meses (supongo que se dieron cuenta) fui victima de un mmm como llamarle, no se el chiste es que borraron uno de los capítulos de esta historia para ser exactas el 7 y mi fic de promesas, que como muchas saben escribí in memoriam de mi hermana hace un año del cual desgraciadamente no tenia respaldo y no tengo manera de reponerlo (el de este fic gracias a mirta y pau que tienen respaldo de todos los caps pude reponerlo), me vino un bajon y hasta pensé dejar de escribir pero ustedes no se merecen eso así que aquí esta. **

**Espero y de verdad ruego que me sigan acompañando en este fic aunque las actualizaciones demoren – pero mis deberes de estudiante me impiden actualizar tan seguido como quisiera-. Para aquellas que leen A UN PASO DEL OLVIDO EL CAP LO SUBO MAÑANA **

**DISCULPEN QUE NO CONTESTE SUS REVIEWS PERO ESTOY SIN INTERNET EN CASA Y EL TIEMPO DE CIBER ES CARO. PROMETO QUE LO HARE EN CUANDO TENGA INSTALADO EL SERVICIO AAA CIERTO DESEENME SUERTE EL LUNES COMIENZO PRIMEROS PARCIALES.**

**UN BESO GRANDE **

_**PRINCIPESSA LU **_

_**PD. UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, hola ¡!**

**Si, si lo se no tengo disculpas para tanto tiempo de retraso si ya se casi un año… a mi favor he de decirles que esto de ser universitaria Puff es mas difícil de lo que recordaba pero bueno espero que este capitulo les guste ¡! Estamos llegando al final de la historia y quizás por eso me cuesta mas trabajo concentrarme y encontrar las palabras adecuadas... **

**Les recuerdo Sailor Moon no me pertenece**

**Disfruten la lectura nos leemos abajo**

Besar sus labios era mas de lo que podía soportar, las piernas no lo soportaban sus manos temblorosas y con la inquietud de que en cualquier momento su angel se le desvaneciera dejándolo de nuevo sumido en la soledad mas siniestra que jamás pensó conocer hasta que sus absurdos celos le hizo una jugarreta que termino con su vida, la de ella, y la de sus amigos.

- Te amo tanto- le susurro al oído, posando sus labios sobre este –

Ella simplemente lo escucho y se estremeció su cuerpo reacciono a su voz, cuanto hacia que no le escuchaba decirle palabras amorosas meses, pero a ella hasta en ese momento le supieron a años de separación

- Cuanto – dijo entrecortada – cuando va durar este sueño – pregunto desesperada con los ojos vidriosos –

- Fue en ese momento en el que Darien fue conciente del daño que sus celos le hicieron a su princesa – Princesa – susurro - ¿podemos darnos otra oportunidad? – el la miro con amor, con desesperación, con miedo, pero ella permaneció en silencio solo observándolo incrédula termerosa, dolida – nos merecemos al menos un adiós digno de lo que es y fue nuestro amor –

- bien – que decir, aun no terminaba de salir del shock – hablemos si es lo que quieres

-Serena – su voz abandono su garganta como un susurro dolorido – vamos a algún lugar para poder hablar tranquilos

- no Darien – dijo aparentando una seguridad que no sentía – tu aunque me cueste creerlo estas borracho y así no se puede conversar

-Serena por favor – las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, aunque no quería derramarlas… tenia que hablar con ella esa noche, decirle cuan importante era en su vida, cuanto la amaba por que para el no exisitia un mañana después de todo la decisión estaba tomada – hablemos – ahogo un lamento – solo eso después si quieres desapareceré de tu vida

- ciertamente serena esta confundida y angustiada, aun conocía a Darien como la palma de su mano, y el timbre de su voz era desesperado, sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir era casi como si le estuviera pidiendo un ultimo deseo – y ese solo pensamiento la angustio – Esta bien Darien – sonrió con tristeza – te invito un café – el hombre frente a ella sonrió débilmente –

Caminaron un rato, ninguno fue realmente consiente de cuanto tiempo, sentían el arie golpearles la cara, los dos a escasos centímetros uno del otro y aun así podían sentirse tan lejanos a pesar de que podían sentir su calor quemando la distancia.

Los dos tan inmersos en sus pensamientos, los dos con los fantasmas de los últimos días rondando su cabeza y los dos muriéndose por gritarle al otro cuanto se extrañaban cuanto es que se amaban.

-llegamos – ausente comento Serena –

Buscaron la mesa mas alejada, lejos de los curiosos ojos de los comensales, un camarero tomo su orden y ellos permanecieron callados evadiendo miradas hasta que no regresaron con su pedido, esa seria una conversación larga complicada pero sobre todo hiriente tanto que a esas alturas la rubia quería salir corriendo del lugar. Ninguno de los dos era valiente para romper el tortuoso silencio que se formo en el lugar durante un par de minutos.

- no se – se atrevió a pronunciare el moreno – no se por donde empezar – completo al fin – durante todo este tiempo en el que no supe de ti mil veces me imagine lo que te diría – un largo y amargo suspiro broto de sus labios – muchas de mis noches se consumieron en insomnios pensando como pedirte perdón –

Otra vez ese silencio tan incomodo lleno el lugar, serena solo apretaba las manos en torno a su falda y el tenia los puños contraídos como para evitar que perdiera el control al que se estaba sometiendo

-Me equivoque – dijo al fin – reconozco que si hay alguien responsable de que nuestra relación se terminara soy yo – después de esas palabras busco la mirada de la chica – no se que me paso – reconoció – no se en que momento deje de ser la persona que era para convertirme – silencio – en, en esto Serena, como puedo explicar algo que no entiendo –

-no confiaste en mi Darien – reclamo con mas resentimiento del que pretendía – diste por sentado cosas que cualquiera que diga conocerme sabe que no son ciertas – no pretendía reclamar nada solo escuchar pero ahora las palabras brotaban de su boca y ella no podía y no quería detenerlas – Sabes acaso todo el mal que me haz hecho –

-No se como pedirte perdón Serena – le dolia tanto ver esos ojos que tanto amaba ahora llenos de dolor y de resentimiento – que mas puedo decirte que me justifique, te amo es lo único que tengo claro en este momento, que también me equivoque y que por estos absurdos celos perdi todo lo que amo-

-¿Por qué Darien? –pregunto llena ahora de melancolía – que acaso no te he demostrado una y mil veces que tu eres el único hombre de mi vida, que por mas hombres que existan a mi alrededor solo tengo ojos para ti, ¿en que momento aparecieron las dudas Darien?-

-No lo se – sus ojos ahora estaban perdidos en el fondo de la taza con el café sin tomar - de verdad no se que me paso

-es una lastima Darien que por tus estúpidos celos ahora estemos los dos separados y sufriendo por que nuestros caminos no se pueden volver a encontrar –

-Soy un idiota, lo reconozco –

-No Darien – a pesar de que el corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos sonrió con cariño – eres un hombre al que sus mas obscuros fantasmas le ganaron la partida –

-Aun y con todo lo que ha pasado tienes palabras de consuelo Serena –intento sonreir pero solo una mueca se formo en sus labios –tengo tanto miedo serena de lo que soy ahora, de lo que he sido desde hace tiempo –

-Los dos hemos cambiado, los dos cometimos errores y ahora aquí estamos – dijo con cierta ironia –sentados frente a frente hablando de lo que paso como dos perfectos extraños

-No somos extraños Princesa – las palabras abandonaron sus labios en un intento desesperado por no escuchar el final de su historia – No podemos ser un par de extraños, no cuando nuestra historia a sido tan grande –

-entonces respóndeme Darien, ¿Qué somos? –

-¿no quieres saber mas de mi? – maldita sea la hora en que dejo que sus celos lo controlaran ahora, ahora solo se estaba reafirmando esa desion de abandonar este mundo –

-No, Darien – ahogo un lamento – No es que no quiera saber de ti pero entiende que me costo demasiado reponerme a tus palabras – suspiro mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – fuiste cruel –

Cuantos silencios entre ellos a lo largo de la noche, pero bien dicen que la desconfianza es la sequia en el amor

-Al menos te he dicho ya cuanto te amo y cuanto es que lamento que las cosas pasaran de la manera en que sucedieron- encontrando valor y fuerza en donde ya no existía nada –

- Darien – lleno sus pulmones con oxigeno de una gran bocana, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría – ¿si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés? ¿tu me darias una oportunidad? –

No lo se – contesto sincero – ahora de lo único que soy consiente es que te tengo aquí frente a mi y que estas tan lejos que pareciera que estoy al otro lado del mundo –

Gracias Darien – dijo ya mas tranquila – por al todo lo que me diste durante tantos años – con delicadeza aparto una lagrima de su mejilla –ahora te puedo decir ADIOS tranquila, tenias razón nos debíamos esta platica –

Princesa – susurro cuando la vio correr la silla para irse - ¿eso es todo, aquí se termina nuestra historia?

Si – lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara con la siguiente declaración estaría firmando la sentencia de su noviazgo, y con el de todo cuanto soño algún día – este es el final, adiós Darien, adiós Endimion, adiós príncipe mio que la luna siga cuidando de tu camino – sin mirar atrás salió del lugar con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero no podía claudicar, era necesario… ella quería convencerse de que era lo mejor para todos, no es que no lo amara, pues Darien era su vida – pero el no había confiando en ella y para Serena eso era lo mas importante ¿no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos estaban inquietos desde que la princesa los convenciera para dejarla caminar sola no podían controlar su ansiedad, una especie de presentimiento los ataco pero fieles a su promesa de no molestarla jugueteaban con el celular y mientras caminaban por uno de los distritos de la ciudad tomados de la mano intentaban por todos los medios aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentían.

- Algo no esta bien – dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza a su novio – se que algo no esta bien –

- por favor Haruka – le froto la espalada mas que para tranquilizarla a ella era para que el no pensara – tenemos que confiar en ella, si algo sucede nos llamara

- acaso no la conoces – conteniendo la voz – acaso ya se te olvido todo lo que pasamos hace meses, acaso eres un IDIOTA – grito, para recomponerse después de un minuto, que aprovecho para mirar a su alrededor lo único que le faltaba es que alguien que le conociese la viera – a caso tu ¿NO TIENES MIEDO? –

No contesto enseguida, se tomo su tiempo para caminar, abrazar la fuerte contra su pecho y llenarse los pulmones y los sentidos del aroma que esa mujer desprendía y que era la causa de sus desvelos y de sus mayores locuras

- amor – sonrió mientras la miraba con ternura- claro que tengo miedo, estoy aterrado solo de pensar que pueda suceder lo mismo que en aquella ocacion hace meses – beso la punta de su nariz – pero no puedo hacer nada mas que confiar en ella – suspiro- ella es una mujer fuerte que tiene frente ha si la oportunidad de ser mas fuerte y por ende ser una mejor gobernante para nuestro mundo futuro.

- como es que estas tan seguro – pregunto ya cansada de discutir con ese hombre que había cambiado su vida radicalmente –

La carcajada que el pelinegro soltó, lleno el silencio que se formaba pero es que el darse cuenta que la mujer que amaba era solo una niña asustada de tras de es fachada de mujer fuerte y autosuficiente lo hacia enamorarse mas de ella a cada segundo que pasaba.

- amor mío dejemos de preocuparnos, si nos necesita nos llamara –

- Seiya - cerro los ojos y se concentro en la sensación de paz que esos brazos le brindaban, la seguridad que hace mucho no sentía y que estaba contenta de volver a experimentar –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el departamento de el, las cosas no podían ir mejor… estaba con la mujer que amaba a la que su corazón había buscado durante tanto tiempo y que por terquedad o por ceguera de su parte no alcanzo hasta que hace algunos meses, es que la castaña desde el día en que la conoció se coló en su corazón de manera casi invisible, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuanto la necesitaba hasta que la beso por primera vez. Aquel había sido un beso robado así sin previo aviso solo con el afán de calmar la ansiedad que le provocaban esos labios rojos que le sonreían de manera inocente.

- en que piensas – pregunto con calma, mientras con sus dedos dibujan figuras inexistentes sobre su pecho –

-sonrió – en lo tonto que fui – acaricio con ternura sus mejillas dibujando el contorno de su cara – y en lo feliz que soy solo por tenerte a mi lado y que me mires así – un simple roce de labios fue suficiente para transmitirle el amor que le profesaba –

- De verdad – coqueteo un poco Lita – pues entonces - incorporo lentamente - beso su frente, las mejillas, los ojos – deja que te diga lo mucho que te AMO – termino diciendo dentro del beso –

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rey, Nicolás, Taiki, Amy Yaten, y mina estaban en la sobremesa de la comida, los demás en cuanto se despidió Serena se habían ido desapareciendo lo cual no les molestaba pues entendían que las demás parejas necesitaban estar a solas, ellos mas que nadie entendían de la necesidad de decir cuanto se ama a la persona amada. Aunque para ser sinceros algo les llamo poderosamente la atención, y es que Haruka y Seylla se retiraron juntos ¿no se supone que esos dos se odiaban a muerte?, ¿en que mundo paralelo se miraban con amor?

- es demasiado extraño, mas diría yo inconcebible- Mina estaba con la cabeza hecha un lio, ella tenia un sexto sentido para eso de las relaciones y los amores y nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, ni el terco d su novio podía sacar de la cabeza que esos dos estaban metidos en algo y no descansaría hasta saber que rayos pasaba, pues a ella la Diosa del amor nada se le escondia –

- amore mio – Yaten ya estaba un poco fastidiado con el tema, pero el mejor que nadie sabia que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a esa rubia atolondrada que era su novia nada, la hacia cambiar de opinión – por que no dejamos ya esto por la paz, es solo una tregua – le beso la frente en un intento por distraerla – las cosas con Serena no fueron nada sencillas este mes quizá solo por eso firmaron la paz –

-Yaten tiene razón Mina – apoyo Amy –date cuenta que Haruka fue la única que estuvo con serena durante este tiempo y Seylla es lo suficientemente sensanto como para saber que gran parte de lo que esta pasando es directa o indirectamente su responsabilidad – sonrió tranquila, ahora tenia la certeza de que su amiga ya pensaba y es que su cara ya era de estar pensando –

- esta bien - concedió no muy convencida – por el momento les hare caso, pero solo por que no tengo ganas de quebrarme a cabeza en esto, pero de mi se acordaran cuando estos dos estén liados – sonrió de manera picara –

-No cambias – reprocho Nicolas –

No – negó categóricamente – pero no importa – miro con amor a su novio – pero así me quieren –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la fe que había guardado en esa hora se fue al caño en cuanto ella se marcho sin mirar atrás, ahora mas que nunca tenia claro que sin ella no tenia caso seguir con vida. Si en algún momento dudo, en seguir adelante con su idea de acabar con su vida, ahora recobraba fuerza, esa era su ultima noche en esta su triste realidad. Realidad que sin dudas el había creado por sus estúpidos y absurdos celos.

Camino lentamente sobre sus pasos hacia el que era su hogar, se dedico a sentir el aroma de la noche, el viento helado en su cara pero sobretodo a rememorar todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivio con su Princesa.

Ya no lloraba, por que sus ojos se quedaron secos… no podía, nada de lo que hiciera podía aliviar el dolor de su alma, de su corazón, se estaba desgarrando por dentro, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable el como medico sabia que necesitaba tranquilizarse reconocía los síntomas inminentes de un infarto. Respiro profundamente, lleno de oxigeno sus pulmones, busco por todos los medios calmarse, ¿pero si de todas maneras iba a morir?, que mejor que de un infarto; al menos así no pasaría por un cobarde ¿no? – a quien engañaba es un cobarde – incapaz de enfrentar a la vida, pero es que simplemente no podía, para que negarlo.

Nada tenia sentido ya – ahora solo le quedaba que llegara el final – recordando todo aquello que un día lo hizo feliz – la agonia era dolorosa, pero a el ya no le importaba, estaba muriendo de amor y podría jurar ante lo mas sagrado que no hay nada mas doloroso que morir de amor y de culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que difícil resultaba aquello, estaba admirada de que su cuerpo no la traicionara, de no haberse lansado a sus brazos refugiándose en su calor y llorar hasta quedar exhausta. Aun se preguntaba de donde saco fuerzas para terminar esa relación que era su vida, verlo frente a ella con esa apariencia, diciendo todas esas palabras que solo esperaban que pudiera perdonarlo, pero ella orgullosa y dolida no fue capaz de hacerlo aunque su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma se lo rogaran a gritos, los silencio, los encerró en el fondo de su conciencia y esta vez le hizo caso a su cabeza, Darien y Serena no existirían mas. Al menos no como pareja.

Ya era mas que tarde en la ciudad y recordó que tendría a dos amigos muy preocupados, es que esos dos tenían el complejo de mamá gallina con ella, a estas alturas ya se le hacia raro que no hubiese sonado su celular para que intentaran saber, donde, con quien y como estaba, sonrió con gratitud y cariño, y antes de tentar mas a su suerte decidió que era buen momento para llamar a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Intentaba lucir tranquila, tener dominio de sus emociones, de verdad que lo intentaba pero desde hacia rato que no podía con ese sentimiento de angustia que se poso sobre su corazón, y ella sabia que era con relación a Serena que esa angustia no se fuera. Dio una vuelta mas a la sala, posando su mirada al frente donde un pelinegro arrogante la veía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- puedo saber de que te ries – pregunto ofuscada – no le veo la gracia –

- El muchacho sonrió un poco mas antes de llamarla a sentarse junto a el –es que te ves muy linda y chistosa –una breve pausa para sobarse el lugar que su novia golpeara – no debes ser impaciente amor, ella esta bien – su novia suspiro frustrada contra su cuello – hagamos una cosa – dijo al darse cuenta que la situación la estaba sobrepasando – si en veinte minutos no llega o no llama lo haremos nosotros ok –

-veinte – se rindió no muy convencida – de acuerdo –

El pelinegro entonces busco sus labios, solo un roce que la tranquilizara, que le hiciera saber que todo estaría bien, al principio solo fuero presiones inocentes por parte de los dos, un beso cálido sin mayores pretensiones, ella fue la que aumento la presión, entonces busco que el la besara con mas ímpetu, con mayor pasión, es que no sabia que había hecho con ella pero ahora y desde ese primer beso se volvió adicta a ellos, a lo que provocaban en su cuerpo… esas millones de mariposas que cresian en su estomago cada ves que Seylla la besaba.

Rodeo entonces con sus brazos su cuello, pego su cuerpo mas al cuerpo varonil que la sostenía por la espalda, suspiro dentro del beso… cuanto lo amaba, si era consiente que era muy poco tiempo pero ahora estaba segura que lo amaba; abrió solo un poco su boca para que entonces la lengua de el se abriera paso y la explorara, a pesar de la pasión que se sentía en el beso y en el ambiente ese era un acto de amor, de la mas bella y pura demostrasion de amor de dos seres que hasta hace poco estaban solos y desesperados por que las personas que creían amar no estaban mas a su lado. El aire empezó ha hacerles falta, frustrados un poco se separaron sonriendo, el la miro y sonrió complacido mientras acariciaba la piel sonrosada de su mejilla-

- te amo – le dijo después –

-y yo a ti – y el sabia que era sincera, el tono de su voz, el brillo en sus ojos todo-

El estaba por contestar algo cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó, no pudieron evitar la aprensión que les causaba – si – contesto ella

- hola – escucho la rubia y su corazón dio un vuelco, era serena y su voz no era la de siempre, esta ves era mas triste – no te preocupes –escucho decirle, hasta entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado callada – estoy bien, quisas un poco cansada –

-segura – algo le decía que no era del todo cierto pero con ella mejor no presionar – quieres que vallamos por ti – seylla la miraba con preocupación - de acuerdo consedio frustrada, si, si esta bien – termino la llamada y bufo desesperada quizo ponerse de pie, pero el agarre que tenia su novio no se lo permitió –

- y bien –

-…- nada ella no decía nada solo se removía incomoda sobre el regaso de el –

-haber rubia berrinchuda – dijo el con un poco de sarcasmo - dilo de una buena vez –

- me revientas – fue el grito que escucho el pelinegro, junto con las manos que buscaban desesperadamente que soltara su cintura, cosa que hizo-

-…-

- esta bien, esta bien – aun enfuruñada – ella dijo que solo esta cansada, pero que no fuéramos por ella que le apetecía caminar – soltó indignada – quien esta cansado y quiere caminar – gruño una vez mas – quien cree que soy –

- ¿Qué mas te dijo?- pregunto como si el ataque de furia que recién sufria su novia no hubiera sucedido –

- ella pareció sorprendida, y por un momento se quedo sin palabras, ella se esperaba que su novio la reprendiera o algo parecido – nada mas que en media hora cuando mucho estaría aquí –

- Bien –

- solo eso vas a decir – aun desconcertada –

- que mas puedo decir amor – contesto, mientras se acercaba a ella – las cosas con Serena son así, a pesar de que agradece que estemos a su lado necesita de su espacio, de su tiempo a solas – beso su frente y la abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo – no ha sido un día fácil, se a rencontrado con sus amigas y lo ha visto y por mas de que se esfuerza en hacerle creer a su corazón y a nosotros de que dejara de amarlo no es cierto- suspiro – es tan terca que solo nos queda estar a su lado por que estoy seguro que a la larga esa decisión terminara haciéndole daño –Haruka se vio imposibilitada a refutar el argumento de su novio sabia que era verdad-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco a poco su respiración se hizo mas pausada, su cuerpo se relajo… sus ojos se rindieron cerrándose, su intención no era dormirse pero finalmente las emociones del día fueron mas y se durmió vencido por el dolor, la angustia y la culpa.

No sabia si pasaron horas o minutos cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pero no estaba en la obscuridad de su departamento… no sabia identificar si era un bosque o una pradera podía sentir los rayos del sol acariciando su rostro y como la angustia que invadía su corazón desde que termino con serena ya no existía ¿a lo mejor estaba muerto y aquello era el cielo?

- hola – escucho decir a sus espaldas –

-hola – respondió negándose a volver el rostro a la persona que le llamaba reconoció su voz en un instante y no quería enfrentarlo –

-no te pregunto como estas por que es evidente – un dejo de sarcasmo se apresiaba en sus palabras –

- supongo- no entendía lo que sucedia y eso terminaba por fastidiarlo –

-te parece que caminemos mientras charlamos – la voz del hombre era amable pero aun así supo que no era un sugerencia, aquello era una orden y siendo el rey de aquellas tierras no tenia mas remedio que seguirlas –

Caminaron por algunos minutos en silencio cosa que a Darien le sirvió para reconocer el lugar Tokio de Cristal, sin dudas ahora en todo su esplendor no como cuando lo visito hace ya tanto tiempo.

- las cosas se complicaron demasiado – dijo su contraparte, sin el reproche que Darien esperaba, mas bien con tristeza –

- y todo por mi culpa –admitio –

-eres un ser humano que comete errores – dijo después de un pesado silencio –pero todo puede solucionarse –

- esta vez – intento que su voz no se quebrara –no la tiene me equivoque es cierto, le pedi disculpas y ella esta en su derecho de no amarme mas –

-¿entonces te rindes?-

-no es que me rinda – grito, para segundos después recomponerse – pero no tiene caso ya , esta mejor sin mi

- entonces Darien – dijo con algo de disgusto – todo esto, yo mismo no existirá

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Desesperado - ¿Qué harias tu en mi lugar?

Por primera ves desde que se encontraron el Rey lo miro a la cara y el reflejo de si mismo de joven, en ese estado le desmoralizo – como pedirle que reconquistara al amor de su vida si lo veía ahí sin mayor aliento para seguir y con la derrota dibujada en el rostro, y lo supo en ese momento no era correcto y corria el riesgo de que las cosas no salieran bien pero era la única carta que tenia que pudiera hacerle reaccionar, total como alguna ves dijo a circunstancias desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

- te voy a dar la oportunidad de decidir a ti Darien – le dio tiempo al joven para que meditara sus palabras- dos días, dos futuros –el chico al que le hablaba no entendía – uno de ellos con tu firme propósito de reconquistarla y rescatar su historia – los ojos de su contraparte no podían estar mas sorprendidos – el otro sin que nadie te detenga en tu intento por terminar con tu vida

-¿Qué dices? –

-Te voy a regalar dos días con dos futuros distintos Darien – miro nuevamente al frente – en tus manos esta tu futuro y el de este lugar –

**Que les pareció! Bueno, malo … pésimo ¡!**

**Sugerencias**

**Les debo la contestación de los reviews lo hago en el transcurso de la semana ya saben ¡!**

**Nos leemos espero yo que el en 8 dias con el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia **

**Recuerden que un fic con reveiws en un fic feliz y mas aun una lu contenta ¡!XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**HoLa, hola aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega de este fic, se que tarde mas de lo que esperaban pero de verdad mi musa se negaba a dejar fluir las ideas, es un capitulo corto pero amm demasiado duro, he de confesar que lo he escrito con un nudo permanente en la garganta, así que mi recomendación una caja de pañuelos desechables **

**Sin mas disfruten el de esta parte de la historia. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana estaba algo nublada, algo típico en un día de noviembre en Tokio, pero a ella le pesaba el alma… tenia tantos sentimientos que no podía describir a veces simplemente pensaba que aquello era una pesadilla, un muy cruel si le preguntaban. Se obligo a salir de la cama, con lentitud avanzo hacia el cuarto de baño, como todos los días desde hace diez largos años se miro en el espejo; y con voz cansina se repitió aquella frase que ahora carecia de sentido alguno, -solo por hoy Serena, solo por hoy – se pinto una sonrisa en el rostro, arreglo su cabello en una coleta – ya no brillaba- ya nada en su vida brillaba desde ese terrible día. El departamento en el que aun vivía no había perdido ningún detalle de los que con tanto esmero lleno de vida su antiguo dueño; sus amigos decían que era masoquista, sin embargo aquella mujer de ojos tristes solo les regalaba una sonrisa que no iluminaba su rostro, se encogía de hombros y entonces el silencio se apoderaba del lugar y a los otros no les quedaba mas que fingir que aquella conversación no surgia.

Le encantaba caminar, sentir el viento tocar su piel, cansarse de la rutina para que por las noches los fantasmas de la culpa no la agobiaran. Caminaba del departamento a la oficina donde se encerraba por mas de diez horas, tratando de pasar desaparecida, ignorando las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre ella y los días nacían y morían sin ningún sobresalto, aun llevaba el luto ninguno pudo convencerla de lo contrario, cuando algún amigo comentaba algo sobre ello solo decía en un suspiro agónico - tengo el corazón roto, y el alma muerta no puedo vestir de otra manera – los ojos brillantes de lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir caminaba furiosa lejos de ahí para correr a su refugio donde pasaba las noches muriendo poco a poco. Hoy hace diez años que perdió al amor de su vida, hoy hace diez años que su vida cambio por completo. Apago el celular a propósito, los conocía y sabia que todos intentarían que el día pasara sin que doliera tanto, sin embargo no tenia ganas, ni fuerzas de sonreír ante los demás, ya después aguantaría el vendaval de reclamaciones por desaparecer y por preocupar a mas de uno. Hoy solo quería pasar el día junto a su amor y repetirle hasta que se quedara sin voz que lo amaba mas haya de la vida.

El cementerio estaba tan tranquilo, camino con pesar a pesar de que era un camino conocido para ella era como el primer día, ese en el que la impresión del momento no le permitía derramar lagrimas. Ahí estaba con la docena de rosas rojas que todos los días antes de ir a la oficina dejaba.

- hola amor mio- susurro al viento – disculpa que hoy venga un poco mas tarde pero me he quedado dormida- se permitió sonreír con melancolía – ¿te han gustado las rosas? - susurro entre sollozos amargos- quito las hojas secas de la lapida cantando esa canción que reflejaba tan bien su sentir –

Te extraño  
como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas  
como se extrañan las mañanas bellas  
no estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño  
Te extraño  
cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río  
cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío  
porque te siento como algo muy mío  
Te extraño  
como los árboles extrañan el otoño  
en esas noches que no concilio el sueño  
no te imaginas amor, cómo te extraño  
Te extraño  
en cada paso que siento solitario  
cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario  
estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño  
Te extraño  
cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores  
con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores  
por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño  
Te extraño, te extraño.

Flash back

Había llegado a casa agotada, no supo cuanto camino, pero los pies le dolían, su respiración era agitada. Los rostros de sus dos amigos lo decían todo Haruka aun cuando intentaba disimular su enojo y contener las ganas de gritar, se la comería en cuanto abriera la boca y el pelinegro – se permitió sonreir – resignado pero en sus ojos difuminada la preocupación.

- estoy bien – dijo después de un momento, camino despacio hacia la rubia y la abrazo con tal fuerza como si quisiera sostener los pedazos de su vida- se a terminado – dijo después en un susurro – es lo mejor – intento convencerse –

-de acuerdo – contesto la mujer que la abrazaba – por que no vas a dormir y descansas –

-¿perdón? – sorprendida Serena por aquel ofrecimiento, estaba segura que aquella mujer la masacraría hasta que contara todos los dolorosos detalles de su ruptura –

- anda bombón – sonrió compasivo Seiya – aprovecha ahora que esta demasiado impactada como para obligarte a hablar –

- bien, que descansen – se despidió consiente de las miradas penetrantes sobre su espalda – los quiero – comento sin voltear antes de entrar a su habitación, los ojos le ardían por que todas las lagrimas que se guardo ahora brotaban sin control alguno –

Lo que sucedió después solo eran imágenes brumosas de una cadena de acontecimientos que cambiarian el resto de las vidas todos los que rodeaban a esa desgraciada pareja. No sabia cuando durmió , pero la despertó el insistente timbrar del teléfono, lo dejo sonar esperando que alguno de sus compañeros de casa contestaran - su corazón dio un vuelco, sabia que algo malo estaba sucediendo – escucho contestar a Seiya – esa sensación de pesar no la abandono – después Haruka grito algo que no entendió pero que sonó mas o menos – ESTAS SEGURO – luego de eso las voces se convirtieron en susurros y diez minutos pasaron para que la puerta de entrada se azotara, dejándole saber que alguien salió- tenia miedo – volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero fue imposible ese vacio que se apodero de su corazón desde que escuchara el teléfono no desaparecia y ella sabia que difícilmente lo haría. Cuando Haruka entro a su habitación con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas lo confirmo algo muy grave había sucedido.

Las dos rubias se miraron a los ojos una impaciente por saber y la otra por no saber que decir, a los pies de su cama Haruka intentaba tranquilizarse, dar una noticia como aquella era imposible y por mas que ella intentara que sus lagrimas no abandonaran sus ojos no podía contenerlas.

- me vas a decir que sucede – dijo Serena, con una nota de tención en su voz – o lo tengo que adivinar. –

- tenemos que prepararnos –

-¿prepararnos para que? – dijo tensa

-no quisiera ser yo la que tiene que decirte, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias no me queda mas remedio-

-POR DIOS HARUKA- grito desesperada – DI DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS LO QUE HAZ DE DECIR- termino casi inaudible – me estas asustando – dijo ya sin contener las lagrimas

-Darien esta Muerto – dijo un rato después –

-jajajajajajajajajaja – la risa de Serena era casi desquiciada – deja de decir estupideces Haruka – dijo tranquilizándose un poco – ayer hable con el y a no ser que estaba borracho, estaba muy bien –

-Serena – dijo llorando desconsolada – esta mañana Andrew le a encontrado en su departamento – se le rompió el corazón, su princesa se puso pálida, podía notar su pecho subir y bajar irregularmente y tuvo miedo, de perderlos a los dos en menos de veinticuatro horas, espero pacientemente unos minutos a que ella gritara, llorara o por lo menos preguntara pero ninguna de esas cosas sucedió, ahí estaba mirándola con los ojos vacios – han dicho que a sido un infarto fulminante, ahora le están preparando en el Hospital – solo la miraba sin reacción –no tiene mas familia que nosotros Serena – y fue ahí donde sus ojos cobraron vida – solo estamos esperando por que decidas que se va hacer –

- quiero ir con el – hablo a ningún punto en particular – no puedo dejarlo solo – abandono la cama ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, se encerró en el baño del que no salió hasta cinco minutos después, vestida de riguroso luto – vamos Haruka – y aquello fue desgarrador –

El silencio fue el acompañante de aquellas mujeres mientras se dirigían al nosocomio en donde el príncipe de la tierra era preparado para su despedida. Haruka ya se había comunicado con su novio diciendo que ella ya sabia, los detalles le fueron dados, aun no sabían si enterar a Serena aun de ellos.

Y mas o menos sucedió así.

Andrew no estaba tranquilo, tenia que asegurarse que su testarudo amigo se encontraba bien, fue a su departamento en cuanto el reloj marco las ocho de la mañana a pesar de que habían quedado para la hora de comida. Toco varias veces el timbre, y al no recibir respuesta decidió hacer uso del repuesto que por emergencias el tenia, entro… todo estaba obscuro a causa de las cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz, el ambiente viciado con olores a tabaco y cerveza, negó, en que momento paso todo aquello, corrió las cortinas, abrió las ventanas, para ventilar un poco, un completo desastre, ese departamento era una zona de guerra, a su paso recogió las latas de cerveza. Pero tenia un presentimiento y mas valía ver a Darien antes de poner un poco de orden en el lugar, lo encontró recostado en su cama en posición fetal y en su rostro la marca terrible de la agonía, le llamo dos veces, con miedo se acerco a el, lo movio primero de manera gentil al no tener respuesta un poco mas fuerte pero nada Darien hacia mucho rato que había abandonado la tierra.

Aun sin podérselo creer llamo, primero a los servicios de emergencias y después a todos sus amigos, aun faltaba la peor parte y no quería estar en los zapatos de quien le diera la noticia a Serena.

Cuando las rubias llegaron al hospital ya estaban todos presentes, ver a la Princesa de la luna sin expresión en los ojos temblando dentro del abrazo de Haruka pero sin derramar su llanto, terminaron por entender que aquello no era un juego.

-Serena – susurro Amy acercándose a ella –

-vamos a enterrar al príncipe – hablo provocando que la piel de quienes la escucharon se erizara – con todos los honores que se merece, por que fue un buen hombre, un excelente amigo pero sobre todo el amor de mi vida – Andrew – llamo intentando no flaquear –

- solo se acerco a ella sin saber que decir –

- tu eras su mejor amigo, por favor ayúdame- unas traicioneras gotas saldas escaparon de sus ojos – necesito entender-

- no hay mucho que entender – le dijo visiblemente afectado –

-es mi culpa – susurro –

No – dijo firme –no es tu culpa fue un infarto – algo que puedo pasarle a cualquiera –

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso horas interminables hasta que el momento de decir hasta pronto, paso días sin poder llorar, pretendiendo que no paso, nadie sabia que hacer, ninguno sabia como acercarse. Hasta que un día se arto, tomo sus cosas les dio las gracias a sus amigos y se esfumo sin decir a donde iba.

Su destino, el departamento de Darien, por dos días sin permitirse dormir aseo todo el lugar saco los restos de lo que había sido la vida su amado los últimos tres meses antes de que, partiera.

Ningún detalle fue cambiado, empezó a vivir como un autómata esperando el momento en que su príncipe regresara por ella para llevarla a su lado, así como los alcohólicos se convencían de vivir un día a la vez ella así vivía el solo por hoy. Así transcurrieron diez largos y dolorosos años en los que la vida de los que la rodean siguió su curso, menos la de ella… a ella le hacia falta su príncipe para seguir.

- amor – hablo de nuevo a la lapida que tenia inscrito el nombre de Darien – me tengo que ir, los chicos han de estar montando guardia en casa por que no e contestado el teléfono en todo el día, - sonrió – además ya obscurece, no quisiera dejarte amor pero tengo que irme, Te amo – dijo con devoción – mañana vengo un rato en la mañana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darien estaba desesperado por todo aquello, necesitaba regresar, quería abrazarla, decirle que nunca mas la dejaría sola …. Pero por mas que la llamaba no se hacia escuchar, la había seguido desde que abrió los ojos por la mañana, pudo sentir la tristeza vivio sus recuerdos, sintió la culpa y el arrepentimiento y sus ganas desesperadas de regresar el tiempo y darle una oportunidad al amor.

Pero no pudo … y entonces recordó las palabras del rey viviría dos días con las dos alternativas luego solo treinta segundos para decidir.

Pero el no necesitaba ver otra cosa el tenia la decisión tomada, pero aun no era tiempo …

.-.-.-.-.-..-

_¿me merezco algún comentario? Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz , se acepta de todo … ya saben por cierto el 10 de marzo es mi cumple se aceptan reviews de regalo de cumple_

_Estoy algo nerviosa por el resultado, de verdad no se como se lo tomaran pero a mi favor e de decir que este es el preludio de un final feliz. Como mas de una me pidió_

_Les agradezco mucho los reviews, el domingo por la noche los contesto con calma _

_Nos leemos en un mes _

_Que tengan lindo día …. _


End file.
